La prophétie
by MissJenny34
Summary: Une rencontre entre Bella, étudiante vivant à Seattle et Edward Masen, vampire, un amour naissant entre deux êtres qui ne devait en aucun cas avoir lieu. Une prophétie apparaitra et changera leur monde. L'amour triophera t'il? Venez le decouvrir
1. Prologue

Salut à tous,

Tout d'abord je souhaiterai vous dire que c'est ma toute première fiction, alors j'espère que celle-ci vous plairas et que vous passerai un bon agréable moment en lisant cette histoire.

Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Stephenie Meyer.

Seule l'histoire change.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**MissJenny34**

Prologue

Oubliez toute l'histoire que vous connaissez, seul les personnages ne changent pas.  
Mon histoire commence à Seattle, ou Bella fait des études, ça fait un an et demi qu'elle n'est pas retournée à Forks, une bourgade ou vit sa grand mère, ses parents sont décédés alors qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans.  
Edward Masen, un vampire solitaire qui se nourrit de sang humain, fait la rencontre de Bella, d'abord attiré par son odeur, il décide de monter un stratagème pour pouvoir se nourrir d'elle sans attirer les soupçons, bizarrement, il se rend compte qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux.  
Ce qu'il ne savent pas, c'est que le destin de Bella est déjà tout tracé, leur rencontre n'aurait pas du avoir lieu.  
Une prophétie parle d'elle comme étant celle qui deviendra le vampire le plus puissant au monde, elle sera unique. Les volturis sont à sa recherche depuis des siècles, espérant que cette jeune vampire deviendra l'une des leurs, car si elle ne l'ai pas, elle deviendra leur plus grande menace.

L'amour de nos deux tourtereaux finira t'elle par triompher malgré les épreuves qu'il devront affronter?


	2. Chapitre 1 La rencontre

**CHAPITRE 1 - Rencontre**

Point de vue Bella

Salut, je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan , j'ai 19 ans et je vit dans une ville qui s'appelle Seattle, je vis ici depuis un an et demi ou je suis des études de littérature anglaise. N'ayant pas beaucoup de revenues je suis obligée de travailler comme hôtesse d'accueil dans un hôtel de la ville. Je vis dans une petite chambre d'étudiant situé pas très loin du campus. J'ai une vie assez banale, je vis seule ici mes parents sont mort d'un accident de voiture quand j'avais 9 ans, j'ai du donc quitter Phoenix pour vivre chez ma grand-mère qui habite une petite bourgade appelé Forks, une ville perdue quelques part dans l'état de Washington. J'ai vécu la bas jusqu'à que j'ai eu l'âge de me prendre en charge toute seule, je déteste devoir dépendre de quelqu'un et a vrai dire la solitude ne me dérange pas bien au contraire. J'ai toujours eu du mal à m'intégrer aux autres, je suis d'une nature timide et je suis très maladroite, j'évite donc les endroits trop fréquenter de peur de provoquer un nouvel incident, ma grand-mère m'appelait « Madame catastrophe ».

Un soir après avoir fini de travailler je sortis pour me rendre jusqu'à ma voiture, je marchais assez rapidement, pensant à mon prochain devoir d'histoire, ne faisant pas attention ou je marchais, je finis par trébucher la tête la première et me retrouva a plat ventre sur le sol. Essayant tant bien que mal de me relever un homme m'interpella.

Est-ce que sa va ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

Non, ca va merci, dit-je en souriant. Je n'ai pas fait attention à la marche, sa m'arrive assez souvent.

Tout en m'essuyant le pantalon, je n'avez pas fait attention à l'homme qui m'avait parlé jusqu'à ce que je relève enfin la tête ou je finit par me figeait. Ce jeune homme était d'une extrême beauté, il avait la peau couleur de craie, extrêmement pale avec des cernes violettes sous les yeux, il avait les cheveux cuivres coiffés dans tout les sens et avait un sourire à tomber par terre.

Je je … heu je m'appelle Bella Swan, bégayai je.

Edward Masen, répondit il en souriant. Puis je t'aider à rentrer chez toi ?

Euh non merci sa ira, j'ai ma voiture juste ici.

Il se retourna pour voir la voiture que je lui avait indiquer et sourit de nouveau.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandai je.

Rien je n'aurais jamais penser qu'une voiture de ce genre pouvait être encore en état de marche.

Et bien oui, elle marche encore très bien merci de t'en inquiéter. Je suis désolé mais je suis assez pressé je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi je doit rentrer pour étudier.

Tu fait des études de quoi ? me demanda il, curieux.

Littérature anglaise, et toi ?

Je n'étudie pas, j'ai beaucoup voyager, et je suis ici depuis quelque temps, je n'ai pas encore décider de se que je voulait faire.

Ok, euh je ne veux pas te paraître impolie mais il faut vraiment que je parte.

D'accord, j'espère te revoir un de ces jours, ca me ferait plaisir.

Oui, moi aussi. Alors a bientôt, répondis je étonnée.

Je me dirigeait vers ma voiture, en me demandant pourquoi un aussi beau garçon aurait voulu me revoir, j'était tellement banale à coté de lui. Je sortis mes clefs et ouvris la portière. Je m'installai dans ma voiture et mit le contact. Il ne se passa rien. Je remit le contact. Toujours rien.

Oh non c'est pas possible pas aujourd'hui, allez démarre, s'il te plait démarre. Toujours rien ne se passait.

J'était tellement en colère que je me mit à cogner violemment le volant, je n'avait pas remarquer qu'on frapper à la vitre, je fit un bond de surprise en me tenant à mon siège.

Edward, tu m'as fait peur je croyais que tu été parti.

C'est se que j'allait faire mais je vois que tu n'arrive pas à démarrer, excuse moi de t'avoir effrayée.

Ca ne fait rien ne t'inquiète pas.

Alors, tu as besoin d'un chauffeur pour te raccompagner chez toi ?

Non sa ira, je.. je vais rentrer à pied.

Ecoute j'ai ma voiture pas très loin d'ici je peux te raccompagner sa ne me dérange pas du tout. J'ai cru comprendre que tu été pressée, ca te ferait gagner du temps.

Je me demandais si c'était bien d'accepter l'invitation de cet inconnu, d'un côté, cet homme n'avait pas l'air d'être un dangereux psychopathe, c'est pourquoi je fini par accepter.

Ok, c'est très gentil de ta part, j'espère ne pas trop te déranger, merci.

Ne t'en fait pas, je n'avait rien de prévu de toute façon.

Nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à sa voiture, une Volvo grise avec les vitres teintées, voilà pourquoi c'était il étonné de ma vieille Chevrolet. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en manque d'argent et devait se demander pourquoi je conduisait cette voiture qui visiblement aurait pu appartenir à mon arrière grand père. Il m'ouvrit la portière passagère et alla s'installer au volant de sa voiture et démarra. Il me demanda l'adresse de mon appartement et nous partîmes, le court trajet se passa en silence. Il se gara et sortit de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière.

Point de vue Edward

J'errai dans les rues sombre de Seattle, je me demandais combien de temps encore je devrait vivre cette existence dans un monde, ou rien ne me satisfaisait, ma vie était un long fleuve trop tranquille ou tout était planifié à l'avance. Toute cette routine me rendait dingue, depuis 109 ans d'existence, je n'ai jamais trouver un but précis. Je suis mort à l'âge de 17 ans de la grippe espagnole, un homme ou plutôt un vampire m'avait transformé et par la suite m'avait laisser, seul, sans conseil pour cette nouvelle vie, sans personne pour m'expliquer les règles. J'avait tout découvert par moi-même, je ne savais même pas se que j'était devenu, je me suis réveillé en pleine foret, tout autour de moi me paraissait irréel, je voyait tout, ma vue c'était décuplé je voyais le moindre petit détail de chaque chose, j'entendait les plus petit insectes rampait contre les arbres, tout en moi avait changer, j'avais découvert le monstre que j'était devenu.

J'avais le teint très pale, je pouvais courir à une vitesse surhumaine, je suis rester pendant des jours au même endroit sans savoir se que je devait faire. Je ressentais un manque qui grandissait en moi, ma gorge devenait de plus en plus assoiffé, je devait me nourrir, instinctivement je me mis à la recherche d'une proie, je me rapprochait d'une maison ou visiblement quelqu'un était seul ce jour la, une odeur me parvint et je ne put m'empêcher de courir pour l'atteindre, cette homme n'avait même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de se qui se passait qu'il était déjà mort, j'aspirer son sang par grande et longue gorgées qui me fit du bien.

Après mettre nourri je suis reparti en le laissant sur le sol. Je mettais aussi rendu compte que je pouvais lire dans les pensées. Depuis tout ce temps, j'avais appris à côtoyer les humains , je possédais un appartement, une voiture, toute une mascarade pour me rapprocher toujours plus d'eux, leurs donner confiance, la bêtise humaine à vouloir être le plus beau, à avoir la plus belle voiture, être le mieux habiller me donner envie de tous les tuer un par un pour me nourrir d'eux. Cela était devenu trop facile c'est pourquoi je mettait mis à rechercher des victimes avec plus ou moins des caractéristiques physique ou mentale.

Ce jour la, j'eu de la chance, mon odorat m'avait guider vers une fille qui sortait d'un hôtel, son odeur était la meilleure que j'ai pu sentir en 109 ans d'existence, il me fallait l'apprécier, la goutait sans me précipiter.

Je m'approcha d'elle silencieusement, elle n'avait l'air de me remarquer, trop absorbé par ses pensées. Se qui était curieux c'était que je n'entendait rien venant d'elle, le calme plat aucun murmure. Cela me frustra sur le coup quand je me rendit compte qu'elle avait trébucher, je me disait que c'était l'occasion de l'aborder, je lui demandait si elle s'était fait mal et elle me dit que non et que sa lui arrivait assez souvent, elle se présenta j'en fit de même et s'en alla. Malheureusement pour elle et heureusement pour moi sa vieille Chevrolet à plateau refusait de démarrer, je m'approcha de sa voiture mais elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, trop occupé a donner des coups a son volant, cela me fit rire. Je lui proposa mon aide pour la ramener chez elle avoir son adresse me donner l'avantage pour revenir quand bon me semblerait si je décidais de l'épargner. Elle accepta et me suivit jusqu'à mon véhicule…


	3. Chapitre 2 Changements

**CHAPITRE 2 – Changements **

Point de vue Edward 

Nous étions dans la voiture son odeur était encore meilleure dans cet espace clos, je pouvais entendre son petit cœur battre, le venin coulait de plus en plus dans ma gorge et je m'imaginai le meilleur scenario pour l'avoir sans être déranger et ou je pourrait m'abreuver d'elle. Je me disait que si j'attendait un peu cela me donnerai encore plus de plaisir lorsque je la goutterai enfin, alors je décidai d'attendre.

Je me garai sur le bas côté et alla lui ouvrir sa portière. Elle sortit de la voiture en me faisant un sourire.

Je te remercie de m'avoir raccompagner.

Cela ma fait plaisir, lui dit je, en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire. Je sentit son petit cœur s'emballer et je vit que le feu lui montait aux joues, cela lui donnait un côté irrésistible et je me demandai si je pourrai attendre encore longtemps.

Tu veux monter chez moi quelques instants ? me demanda t'elle.

Eh bien si tu es occupé je ne voudrais pas te retarder dans ton travail.

Non, non ne t'inquiète pas je peux prendre quelques instants de répit, et puis sa me permettrait de mieux connaître mon sauveur, dit elle en souriant.

Alors d'accord, je te suis.

Cette fille me facilitai trop la tache, elle m'accueillais chez elle, alors qu'elle ne me connaissait même pas. Je partirai et reviendrai quand elle se seras endormie.

Point de vue Bella

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'avais invitée chez moi, je me sentais tellement idiote. Pourquoi un homme comme lui pourrait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi. Je pense qu'il a accepter par simple politesse, en montant les escaliers je me demandai ce qu'il allait penser de mon pitoyable appartement. J'eus soudain honte de ce qu'il pourrait penser. J'ouvris la porte et l'invita à entrer.

Va y entre. Je suis désolé je ne pensai pas avoir de la visite je n'ai pas grand-chose à te proposer, voudrais tu quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

Non merci, sa ira.

Il regardait autour de lui, il avait l'air plutôt curieux, il scrutait le moindre petit objet, comme si il essayait de découvrir quelque chose.

C'est assez petit, je sais, mais je me plait ici, ce n'ai pas très loin de mon travail et du campus.

C'est bien je trouve, me dit il gentiment.

D'où viens tu ? lui demandai je curieuse.

D'ici et la, me répondit il songeur. Je voyage beaucoup, mais j'ai décidé de m'installer ici pendant quelques temps, et toi ?

Je suis née à Phoenix, j'y est vécu jusqu'à mes 9 ans, à la mort de mes parents, j'ai du allée vivre chez ma grand-mère qui habite Forks, je sais pas si tu connais, c'est un endroit un peu pommé. Puis je me suis installée ici il y a un an et demi.

Je suis désolé pour tes parents, marmonna il.

Oh ce n'est rien, ca fait longtemps maintenant, je m'y suis habituée. Et toi tu as de la famille ?

Mes parents sont morts aussi il y a longtemps, je ne me rappelle plus trop d'eux, et je n'ai pas d'autre famille.

Oh je suis désolé.

Ca ne fait rien ne t'en fait pas.

Nous parlâmes ensuite de nos vies, de nos projets pendant plus d'une heure, plus je discutai avec lui, plus je voulais le découvrir, ce garçon me fascinait, il était très gentil et j'appréciai de discuter avec lui. En plus d'être beau comme un dieu, il était très sympathique et respectueux. Je me posais beaucoup de question à son sujet, je le trouvai mystérieux. Je commencer à me perdre dans mes pensées quand il me ramena à la réalité en m'annonçant qu'il devait partir.

Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais devoir y aller, m'annonça t'il.

Oh, oui excuse moi j'était perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure, lui dit je en essayant de pas montrer ma déception.

Il fronça les sourcils je ne sait pour quel raison, puis son regard se radoucit et il me fit un sourire.

Je te dit à bientôt Bella, ca ma fait plaisir de te rencontrer.

A moi aussi, je te remercie de m'avoir raccompagner… j'hésitai un moment puis … passe me voir à l'occasion quand tu seras dans le coin, enfin si tu en a envie.

Je n'y manquerait pas, m'annonça il avec un sourire en coin à me faire tomber par terre.

Alors bonne nuit, marmonnais je.

Bonne nuit à toi aussi Bella.

Point de vue Edward

J'entrai dans sa petite chambre d'étudiant, ce n'était pas un endroit très vaste mais ce petit environnement correspondait très bien à l'image de Bella, enfin se que j'ai pu en conclure vu que je ne peux toujours pas lire en elle, mais je pense que cette fille se contente de se qu'elle a. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sentait bien à discuter avec elle, malgré les picotements dans ma gorge plus le temps passé et plus je voulais apprendre le plus petit détails la concernant.

Après plus d'une heure de discutions, je me rendis compte qu'elle réfléchissait cela me frustrait énormément, j'aurai donner n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi elle pensait, elle avait l'air sur un petit nuage, je l'as trouvé vraiment jolie, elle avait de beau cheveux bruns qui tomber en cascade sur ces épaules, et elle avait des yeux magnifique couleur marron chocolat, et puis son odeur était le plus exquis des aromes.

Je ne savait plus quoi faire, je voulais la garder auprès de moi, mais malheureusement qui aurait envie d'avoir un vampire pour compagnon, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre à ses cotés sans la tuer dans un moment de folie. Néanmoins, je décidai que je voulais apprendre à la connaître mieux et si un jour cette fille ne satisfaisait plus ma curiosité, je pourrait toujours me nourrir d'elle, sa ne coutait rien d'essayer, la sortant de sa rêverie je lui annonçait que j'allais devoir m'en aller, elle avait l'air déçu mais me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Je te dit a bientôt Bella, ca ma fait plaisir de te rencontrer.

A moi aussi, je te remercie de m'avoir raccompagné, passe me voir à l'occasion quand tu seras dans le coin, enfin si tu en a envie.

Je n'y manquerait pas, lui dit je en souriant

Alors bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit à toi aussi Bella.


	4. Chapitre 3 Un amour impossible

**CHAPITRE 3 – Un amour impossible**

J'étais perdu, c'était la première fois de ma vie que je ressentait du désir pour quelqu'un, cette fragile petite humaine en quelques heures avait réussi à chambouler complètement ma vision des choses et surtout des humains. Cette fille ne ressemblait en rien a se que j'ai pu côtoyer un temps soit peu, elle était belle, d'une gentillesse absolu, elle était motivée et sérieuse, d'une nature modeste et qui ne se contentait pas plus que ce qu'elle avait besoin. Elle était fascinante, et son odeur était devenu comme une obsession.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que je ne l'avait pas vu mais je ne cessait de penser à elle, je croyais devenir fou. Il ne fallait pas que je revoie cette fille, je ne devait pas lui faire de mal, je ne pouvait pas, une fille dans son genre devait être traiter de la meilleure des façon qui soit. Son visage me hantait, mais pour son bien et pour le mien je devait cesser de penser a elle et tout simplement l'oublier.

Je m'occupais du mieux que je pouvait, j'allais me défouler dans la foret, courir me faisait du bien. La vitesse enivrante était la meilleure chose que j'appréciait dans ma misérable vie de vampire, depuis cette rencontre, je ne mettait toujours pas nourri et cela devenait critique, je commençait à vraiment ressentir un manque. Ma gorge assoiffée me brulait mais une partie de moi refusait de voler encore une vie humaine, j'était un monstre c'était dans ma nature de tuer les humains c'était vital pour moi.

Je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment de honte qui grandissait en moi, je décidais de l'ignorer et continuais à courir pour ne plus penser à rien, tout à coup une bourrasque vient s'emparer de moi et me titiller le nez, je sentait une odeur de sang, ce n'était pas une odeur très alléchante mais je ne mettais pas nourri depuis presque 3 semaines alors je me mis à courir pour arriver non loin d'elle. Sans réfléchir je bondis sur ma proie et aspira le sang de ma victime par grandes gorgées, ca me faisait du bien. Quand j'eus terminé je me rendit soudain compte que cette proie n'était autre qu'un cerf, j'étais abasourdi, je me demandais comment le sang d'un animal pourrait me garder en vie si je puis dire les choses ainsi. En y réfléchissant, je me sentait rassasié, je n'avais plus soif, et je me disait que si ca pourrait m'éviter de tuer à nouveau ca en valait la peine. Je pourrait peut être même revoir Bella…

Point de vue Bella

Je venais de sortir du travail, et depuis une semaine j'espérai l'apercevoir à ma sortie, malheureusement je fus déçue à chaque fois, il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ce magnifique inconnu qui m'avait aborder la semaine dernière, ça en devenait presque agaçant, ce garçon ne cessait d'apparaitre dans ma tête je me demander à chaque fois ce qu'il pouvait faire, s'il allait bien et s'il penser à moi, c'était d'un ridicule.

Comment pourrait il penser à moi, si il y avait songer il serait déjà revenu me voir, il connaissait mon adresse il n'avait qu'à venir frapper à ma porte, s'il ne le faisait pas c'est qu'il m'avait oublié tout simplement, et je devrais moi aussi arrêter de me torturer avec ce Edward et me concentrer sur mes cours comme ca l'as toujours été avant que je ne le rencontre, oui c'est ca je devait me recentrer sur mon travail et l'oublier…

Mais son visage était d'une nature parfaite, un ange tombé du ciel, un homme d'un beauté pareil, avec un visage comme le sien pouvait rivaliser avec le plus grand mannequin du monde qu'il ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville… Allez Bella tu deviens folle arrête de penser à lui et continue ta vie comme lui doit le faire de son coté. J'étais tellement absorber dans mes pensées que je ne me rendit même pas compte que j'étais arriver chez moi. Quand je fut rentrer je m'attaqua à mon travail scolaire, j'avais beaucoup à étudier, je finit par laisser sa de coté le temps de prendre une bonne douche chaude et alla me faire à manger.

Je me remis au travail, une dissertation sur une pièce de théâtre du XVIII siècles, cela me prit une heure et demi j'avais presque terminer quand on frappa à la porte, j'était surprise je n'attendais personne à cette heure ci, je me levai en me précipitant vers la porte et me cogna à mon bureau « Ouille, j'arrive un instant » j'ouvris la porte et la, surprise… Edward se tenait la.

Bonsoir, excuse moi de te déranger à cette heure ci, mais je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles alors je suis passé te faire un petit coucou.

Salut, lui répondit je avec un grand sourire… euh non tu me dérange pas du tout, j'avais fini mon travail… je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, entre.

Alors comment va tu depuis la semaine dernière ? me demanda t'il.

Très bien et toi ?

Ca va bien merci. En faite je suis venu te voir pour savoir se que tu faisais demain après midi, j'aurais aimé pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi si tu n'as rien prévu d'autre.

Mon dieu étais je en train de rêver, il voulait qu'on passe l'après midi ensemble, il voulait passer du temps avec moi, je ne savais plus quoi penser mais je finit par accepter tout de même, je ne pouvais lui refuser, je n'attendais que sa depuis une semaine. Je fis mine d'essayer de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste, même si au fond de moi j'avais envie de sauter partout comme une gamine.

Non je n'ai rien de prévu, je comptait étudier mais ca me ferait du bien de m'aérer un peu.

C'est parfait, alors je passerai te chercher vers 13h30, nous irons nous balader, ca te vas ?

Oui, aucun problème dit je avec un sourire.

Alors, que me raconte tu de beau depuis la dernière fois, as-tu fait réparer ta voiture ?

Je l'ai amener au garage c'est la batterie qui était à plat, il a fallu la changer. Appart ca je n'ai rien de spécial à raconter, je vais en cours, je bosse, j'étudie, rien de bien passionnant.

Je te trouve au contraire très passionnante, me dit il avec son sourire en coin.

A ses mots, je finit par m'empourprer, se qu'il ne lui échappa pas et continuer de me fixer, je devais avoir l'air d'une idiote, j'essayai de me détourner pour qu'il ne me voie plus ainsi, je me retourna pour faire mine de prendre un bouquin pour le ranger quand je me prit le pied dans la chaise et faillit tomber, en une demi seconde, il me rattrapa avant que je m'affale sur le sol.

Ca va tu ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Non sa va merci, tu m'as rattrapé avant que je ne m'affale, je suis très maladroite parfois.

A son contact, j'avais reçu des milliers de petite décharge dans le corps qui me fit frissonner, j'aurais aimée qu'il me garde ainsi durant des heures, malheureusement il se recula aussi tôt que j'eus retrouver mon équilibre, comme si se retrouver aussi près de moi le dérangeait.

Cet homme était très mystérieux, j'avais l'impression étrange qu'il me cachait quelque chose d'important, je ne l'avais pas remarquer tellement j'étais subjuguée par sa beauté irréelle, mais son comportement parfois me donner l'impression qu'il était inquiet, qu'il contrôlait le moindre de ses faits et gestes de peur de commettre une erreur impardonnable, il évitait tout contact, quand je m'approchai, il s'éloignait, il devenait nerveux.

Je ne devais pas être son genre voilà tout, évidemment que je n'étais pas son genre, il pourrait avoir la plus belle fille au monde sur cette terre, pourquoi me prendrait il moi, Bella, insignifiante jeune femme au corps frêle, inintéressante et terriblement maladroite, cependant il voulait qu'on passe l'après midi ensemble… oh Bella, sa suffit tes rêveries, arrête de penser qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à toi et ne commence surtout pas à espérer. Sur ces malheureuse pensées, je relevai les yeux vers ce dieu grec et tout mes espoirs revint au galop, c'était pathétique !

Point de vue Edward

En la rattrapant, j'avais pu sentir sa peau frêle, douce et chaude à la fois, elle était exquise, être aussi près d'elle pouvait être dangereux, il fallait que je fixe des limites, que je fasse très attention, je me sentais dans l'obligation de la protéger, elle avait l'air tellement fragile, qu'elle ironie, le seul danger potentiel ici était tout simplement moi, et malgré le fait que je commençais à m'habituer à son odeur, je devais rester sur mes gardes.

Je ne pourrais jamais me laisser aller avec elle, je ne pourrais jamais lui donner ce qu'un homme pourrait lui apporter, une relation stable, remplie d'amour, de tendresses, de caresses, je ne pouvais envisager qu'un autre homme puisse lui parler ou la toucher, cela me donner envie de tout détruire autour de moi.

Je me dégoutait de moi-même, cette jalousie qui devenait malsaine alors que cette fille n'était pas mienne, elle méritait ce qu'il y a de mieux, pas un vampire qui avait soif de son sang, mais je devenais égoïste, je ne pouvais plus me détacher d'elle mon besoin d'être à ses cotés devenait une obsession, c'était comme si elle provoquait chez moi une attraction ou je ne pouvais me libérer.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait, devenais fou ? un vampire pouvait il devenir fou, nous étions immortelle mais notre raison pouvait elle défaillir, je n'en savait rien mais je ne comprenait pas c'était la première fois en 109 ans d'existence que j'avais ce sentiment, un sentiment très fort que je ne pouvais oublier, étais ce de l'amour, peut être que oui, toute ses pensées qui se bousculait dans ma tête me rendait dingue, je devais partir avant de provoquer un incident, je me levait d'un bond et lui dit que je devais partir.

Je dois m'en aller, Bella.

Quoi ? Déjà, mais tu viens à peine d'arriver, me dit elle tout tristement

Je sais mais j'ai quelques petites choses à régler, de toute façon on se voit demain, je passerai te chercher à 13h30 , je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Elle m'ouvrit la porte et je m'en alla aussitôt, il fallait que je sorte prendre l'air, il fallait aussi que j'aille chasser, je ne pouvait pas risquer de la blesser demain après midi et apparemment le sang animal se dissipe plus vite que le sang humain. Je me dirigea donc vers la foret et me mit à la recherche d'une proie. Après m'être nourri de deux cerfs et un puma, je me sentait mieux, mais je ressentais toujours un petit picotement dans la gorge, il fallait que je m'habitue à cela.

La nuit n'étant pas très avancé, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour passer le temps, alors je me rendit chez Bella, il fallait que je l'as voit, je me doutait qu'elle serait en train de dormir mais sa ne faisait rien, je pourrais l'admirer dans son sommeil. Je bondit jusqu'à sa fenêtre heureusement pour moi elle l'avait ouverte, je put m'y glisser sans un bruit, quand j'aperçu son visage d'ange en train de dormir je me sentait heureux, elle était tellement belle son visage était paisible avec un petit sourire, j'aurais donner n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi elle rêver. Soudain je la vit remuer, et elle prononça mon nom. J'ai cru un instant l'avoir réveiller mais non elle dormait toujours et elle rêver de moi, elle était fascinante, je continuai de l'observer jusqu'à que les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissent je me décidai à m'en aller pour rentrer chez moi, j'étais heureux d'avoir pu la voir et l'entendre m'appeler dans son sommeil, c'est ainsi que je rentrais chez moi le cœur léger.

Point de vue Bella

Quand je me réveilla ce matin la, j'étais heureuse car j'allais passer l'après midi avec Edward. Je me demandai ce qu'on aller pouvoir faire et j'étais soudain excitée mais très nerveuse, je sortit de mon lit pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, du lait avec des céréales, quand j'eus terminer je pris mon bol et fis la vaisselle puis je m'assit à mon bureau pour finir ma dissertation, il ne me restait que la conclusion à terminer, cela ne dura qu'une demi heure. Il était midi quand je me dirigea vers la salle de bain, je pris le temps de prendre une bonne douche chaude qui me fit du bien, prenant mon temps pour laver mes cheveux, et me laver les dents puis je me coiffa, je sortit de la salle de bain.

Il était déjà 13h il fallait que je me dépêche de m'habiller, je fouilla mon armoire, je ne savait que mettre et cela me stressa, je décidai de faire simple, je pris un jean avec un haut blanc simple et un gilet bleu nuit, un bref petit regard dans le miroir pour voir si ca allait, mais évidemment ca n'allait pas.

J'allait faire tache à coté de lui, il était tellement parfait, je me détournai du miroir pour faire mon lit et ranger ma chambre avant l'arrivée d'Edward, je commençai à stresser comme une enfant qui fait sa première rentrée d'école, j'avais des petits fourmillement dans le ventre, je faisait les 100 pas dans ma chambre et finis par m'allonger sur mon lit et essayer de me calmer avant son arrivée. Je fit un bond quand on frappa à ma porte, je regardai ma montre, 13h30, pile à l'heure, je soufflai un bon coup et lui ouvris la porte.

Il se tenait la avec un sourire en coin qui me fit tourner la tête et me dit :

Bonjour Bella, as-tu bien dormie ?

Comme un bébé, et toi ?

Ca à été, merci. Tu es prête pour partir ?

Oui, laisse moi le temps de prendre une veste et on y va.

Il m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture et s'installa à son tour au volant.

Alors, ou va-t-on ? lui demandais je, curieuse

J'aimerai te montrer un endroit ou j'aime me retrouver pour réfléchir, c'est à la sortie de la ville, j'espère que sa te plaira.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de la ville et s'arrêta sur le bas coté, à la lisière d'une foret.

nous allons marcher un peu maintenant, me dit il avec entrain.

Il avait l'air impatient de me montrer cette endroit, ce qui me rendait curieuse, après 20 minutes de marche assez laborieuse, j'avais du trébucher une dizaine de fois, cela faisait sourire Edward, qui restait patient tellement j'avançai à pas lent, nous finîmes par arriver dans un endroit ou la nature avait pris toute possession des lieus. Les arbres étaient gigantesques, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs jonchaient le sol, et une magnifique cascade se jetait dans la rivière non loin de nous, c'était un endroit magnifique, tout droit sorti d'un rêve.

Vraiment magnifique cette endroit, comment la tu trouver ?

Je fais beaucoup de randonnées, et je suis tomber ici par hasard un jour, j'adore venir dans mes moments de doute, ce milieu sauvage me permet de tout oublier pendant quelques heures et de reprendre mes esprits quand sa ne vas pas.

Je comprend pourquoi, c'est tellement sauvage et pourtant si beau, merci de m'avoir fait partager cette endroit, lui dit je avec un sourire.

Je m'allonger dans l'herbe ou je pouvais admirer le ciel et entendre la nature, le clapotis de l'eau, le vent dans les branches, ça me procura beaucoup de plaisir, Edward était rester debout et m'observer.

Qui a-t-il ? lui demandai je.

Rien, je suis juste heureux de pouvoir partager cette endroit avec toi, je n'avais jamais amener personnes ici.

Eh bien je te remercie de m'y avoir accompagné, ca me touche énormément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vint s'allonger près de moi, et nous nous regardâmes pendant longtemps, personnes ne disait mot mais cette après midi était la meilleure de toute ma vie, j'étais dans un moment de bien être absolu, je finis par rompre le silence, désireuse de pouvoir en savoir plus sur lui.

Puis je te poser quelques questions, je me rend compte que je ne connais encore rien sur toi.

Que veux tu savoir ? me demanda t'il poliment.

Eh bien, je ne sais pas, ce que tu aimes faire, ce que tu déteste, ou vivait tu avant de venir ici…

Ca fait beaucoup de questions d'un coup ca, finit il par me dire en souriant.

Oh excuse moi, je me suis laisser emporter, répondit en rougissant.

Il répondit à toutes mes questions, en restant toujours un peu vague dans les détails, j'avais toujours l'impression étrange qu'il me cachait quelque chose d'important mais je n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il gardait toujours une certaine distance avec moi et je me demandait bien pourquoi, peut être cela le dérangeait, je me décida à tenter quelque chose, je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir mais il fallait que j'essaye. J'avançai ma main de la sienne pour pouvoir le toucher, je m'avançai lentement et du bout de mon doigt lui caressa le dos de la main, je sentit qu'il se crispa, sa main était lisse et avait la froideur du marbre, je sentais qu'à ce contact, quelque chose c'était passé, j'aurais voulu continuer cette échange mais il ôta sa main.

Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du te toucher, je suis désolé.

Ca ne fait rien, je suis de nature imprévisible et je n'ai pas l'habitude des contacts physiques. Ecoute Bella, il faut que tu saches, que parfois je peux devenir dangereux, mes humeurs sont assez changeantes et je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal, c'est pourquoi je garde mes distances avec toi, ce n'est pas contre toi, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

J'essayai de comprendre ses paroles mais je ne voyais pas ou il voulait en venir, je l'observer et je me demandai ce qu'il voulait dire par dangereux, il n'avait jamais fait quoi que se soit de dangereux au contraire je le trouvais plutôt prévenant.

Euh, d'accord, lui répondit assez perplexe.

Je crois que nous devrions rentrer le ciel s'assombrit.

Ah oui, c'est vrai je n'avais pas fait attention.

Point de vue Edward

Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne m'avait donner un sentiment de bien être, j'aurais aimé pouvoir l'apprécier plus longtemps mais tout ses gestes ne pouvait en aucun cas être porté sans risquer la vie de ma Bella, je l'avais mise en garde et j'espérais qu'elle avais compris que pour sa sécurité il fallait qu'elle reste éloignée de moi. Pourtant j'aurais donner n'importe quoi pour pouvoir sentir son corps chaud contre le mien, sa peau douce au parfum sucré, je me rendait compte que je commencer à me contrôler face à son odeur mais je ne devais pas jouer avec sa vie, je devais jouer la carte de la prudence.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tranquillement vers la voiture, et je la raccompagna chez elle, je lui souhaita une bonne nuit, et m'en alla.


	5. Chapitre 4 Relation Naissante

**Chapitre 4 – Relation naissante**

Les semaines passaient et j'avais pris l'habitude de me rendre chez Bella tout les jours après son travail, nous discutions de choses et d'autres, cette situation me plaisait, cette fille faisait ressortir le coté humain qui était en moi, cela ne me déplut pas, au contraire. J'avais retrouvé un équilibre, une raison d'exister car désormais Bella était ma principale priorité, je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour lui rendre la vie plus belle.

Je me pliais à tout ses désirs, je pouvais l'approché plus facilement qu'avant, je pouvais la touché et la prendre dans mes bras, son contact réchauffait mon cœur mort, je ressentais du désir pour elle, et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'elle attendait que je fasse le premier pas.

J'ai plusieurs fois essayer mais je m'était ravisé avant d'aller trop loin, moi qui était toujours très confiant et sur de moi, pour se qui était de Bella, c'était tout autre chose. Malgré tout, ce soir la j'avais décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout si sa ne marchait pas je pourrais toujours m'éclipser avant que cela ne dégénère.

Je me dirigeai vers sa porte et frappa.

C'est ouvert, me répondit elle.

Coucou beauté, lui dit-je avec mon sourire en coin

Salut, me répondit elle en rougissant, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Longue, et toi ?

Pareil, cours et boulot, la routine quoi.

As-tu beaucoup de devoirs ?

Non, juste un texte à lire, mais il me reste que quelques pages alors je suis tranquille pour le reste de la soirée.

Bella, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

Oui, d'accord je t'écoute viens t'asseoir près de moi.

Je l'as pris dans mes bras et je réfléchi pour trouver les mots juste à ce que je voulais lui dire.

Tu sais Bella, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ma vie a pris un chemin dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonner l'existence. Tu as complètement bouleversé ma vie et ma façon de penser. Avant j'étais quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire, qui n'aimait rien ni personnes, je errais sans but dans la vie et mon cœur était mort. Jusqu'au jour ou j'ai poser mes yeux sur toi, je n'ai pas compris qu'à l'instant ou je t'ai parlé, mon cœur s'est mis à espérer une chose dont il m'est interdit d'avoir. Il faut que tu saches que malgré tout se que tu peux penser, je ne suis pas un homme bien, j'ai fait beaucoup de mal autour de moi, et j'ai peur que mes instincts premiers puissent te faire souffrir et te mettre en danger. Mes sentiments pour toi sont devenus si fort que je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi, je veux être à tes cotés pour toujours… je t'aime Bella.

Elle était abasourdie, elle me regardait avec des yeux rond, qui n'enlevait rien à ses magnifiques yeux marron chocolat, elle tremblait sous l'émotion et je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue, son cœur battait la chamade et je me demandais si elle n'allait pas faire un malaise.

Oh mon dieu, Edward, si tu savais comme je ne suis rien sans toi, tu es dans mes pensées à chaque minutes de chaque journées, j'avais peur que tu ne ressente les mêmes choses que moi à ton égard, tu as toujours été distant avec moi, je me suis dit que tu n'espérais qu'une simple amitié je me demandais comment un être comme toi pourrais un jour aimer une fille comme moi, je veux être à tes côtés, Edward, je t'aime aussi.

A ses mots, je ressentais une explosion de joie à l'intérieur de moi, si mon cœur aurait pu battre, il se serais emballé tellement j'étais heureux. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux, m'approcha lentement de son visage et lui dit de ne surtout pas bouger. J'entendais son cœur battre à tout rompre son souffle chaud se faisait de plus en plus rapide, elle ferma les yeux et attendit que je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Apres une brève hésitation, je m'approcha toujours plus jusqu'à effleurais ces lèvres humides et chaude, ma bouche caressait la sienne, ma gorge commençait à s'enflammer, mais je décidai de l'ignorer, je ne voulais pas briser ce moment parfait, les mains de Bella agrippèrent mes cheveux, et notre baiser se faisait avec plus de fougue, Bella s'emblait oublier de respirer alors je m'éloigna doucement mais fermement de son étreinte pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau aspirer de l'air, son souffle était rapide, et elle m'offrit son plus magnifique sourire. Ce moment était parfait, je la repris dans mes bras, et l'enlaça tendrement, maintenant j'étais certain de ne plus lui faire de mal. Nous restâmes ainsi allongés sans rien dire, jusqu'à que Bella s'endorme, son souffle était régulier, et son visage était détendu, sa beauté me coupait le souffle, je me demandais si elle savait à quel point je l'as trouvé magnifique, je resta ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit et je décidai de m'en aller pour partir chasser, avant que ma gorge recommence à me bruler, je lui laissa un petit mot qu'elle trouverai à son réveil.

Point de vue Bella

En me réveillant, je me rendit compte que j'étais seule, je me demandais alors si je ne m'étais pas endormie et j'avais tout simplement rêver, ces magnifiques paroles, et son baiser sur ma bouche qui m'avais envoyer tout droit vers les étoiles, je n'y croyais pas, je me tourna pour m'étirer et je trouva une lettre à mon attention.

Bella,

Je suis parti tard dans la nuit, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, cette soirée a été la plus belle de toute ma vie et je t'en remercie, je serai de retour demain, je te souhaite une bonne journée. Je t'aime, Edward.

Je relus ces quelques phrases une dizaine de fois avant de me lever enfin, il étais 8 heures et mes cours ne commençait qu'à 9 heures 30, je pris mon petit déjeuner, tout en repensant à ma soirée d'hier, au contact d'Edward, à ses lèvres si froides mais qui avait réussi à m'enflammer. Rien aujourd'hui ne pourrait gâcher ma joie, après avoir fini de manger, je me dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour me doucher, et me brosser les dents, je prenais mon temps, je n'avais pas envie de me précipiter.

Je m'installa ensuite sur mon lit pour finir de lire mon texte et je partie pour aller en cours, la journée passa trop lentement, et j'étais pressé de retrouver Edward ce soir.

Le soir arriva enfin et je regardait l'heure toutes les cinq minutes tellement j'étais impatiente, j'étais heureuse car c'étais la fin de la semaine et j'allais pouvoir voir Edward pendant deux jours complet. Mon amoureux arriva et il vint m'embrasser tendrement et me prit dans ses bras.

As-tu passé une bonne journée ? me demanda t'il avec son sourire en coin.

Longue sans toi, lui répondit-je en m'empourprant, et toi ?

Très longue pour moi aussi. Alors en weekend end ? veux tu que nous le passions ensemble ?

Crois tu que c'est une question qui se pose, évidement que je veux passer mon weekend avec toi, à moins que toi tu n'en ai pas envi.

Bien sur que j'en ai envie, je te propose de te faire visiter mon appartement et si tu veux nous irons nous balader.

Oui, ca me vas parfaitement du moment que je suis avec toi. Je ferai tout se que…

Le téléphone sonna…

Tu m'excuse, il faut que je réponde, il relâcha son étreinte et j'attrapa le téléphone, je me demandait qui pourrais bien m'appeler a cette heure ci.

- Allo…


	6. Chapitre 5 Mauvaise nouvelle

**Chapitre 5 – Mauvaise nouvelle**

Allo ?

Allo, pardonnez moi de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, vous êtes Isabella Swan ?

Oui c'est moi.

Hôpital de Forks, je suis vraiment désolé de vous annoncez ca au téléphone mais votre grand mère a eu un grave accident en début d'après midi.

Oh mon dieu, comment va t'elle ? ce n'est pas trop grave ?

Je crins que si, votre grand mère a eu une attaque pendant qu'elle conduisait, elle a perdue le contrôle du véhicule et à percuté un arbre, je suis désolé mademoiselle mais votre grand mère est décédée.

Ce, ce n'est pas possible, c'est une mauvaise blague ? je n'arrivait plus a parler, je tremblais de tout mes membres et les larmes commençais à se déverser, la soirée d'hier avait été la plus belle de ma vie et ce soir, c'était un cauchemar, j'étais déboussolée, je n'arrêtai pas de pleurer, Edward c'étais approché de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une blague, il faut que vous veniez le plus vite possible à Forks, il y a beaucoup de détails à régler, étant donné que vous êtes la seul famille qu'il lui restait, vous devez venir.

J'arriverai dans quelques heures, répondis je en un souffle.

Je raccrochai et laisser tomber le téléphone à terre, et je me jeta dans les bras d'Edward, il me serra contre lui et me berça, il me disait que tout aller bien se passer, même si dans sa voix je savais que c'étais faux. Mes larmes ne voulait plus s'arrêter, je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir appeler plus souvent, de ne pas y être aller pendant les dernières vacances, je m'en voulait et maintenant c'étais trop tard. Elle étais morte, seule, sans personne autour d'elle. Après avoir déverser toutes les larmes que mes yeux le pouvait, je me leva pour préparer mes affaires. Il fallait que j'appelle le lycée et mon travail pour prévenir que je ne serais pas là, la semaine prochaine. Tout en sanglotant de tout mes membres, je préparai mes affaires, j'avais oublier qu'Edward se trouver près de moi.

Je suis désolé Edward, mais notre weekend ne pourra pas se faire, il faut que je me rende à Forks pour régler les détails des … des obsèques de ma grand-mère.

Je t'accompagne, me dit il avec une voix grave.

Non se n'est pas la peine, je ne veux pas te déranger.

Ecoute Bella, tu ne me déranges aucunement, je t'accompagne, il fait nuit et je ne peux pas te laisser conduire dans cette état, et je ne veux pas te laisser affronter ca toute seule, je t'accompagne.

Ne voulant pas me disputer, j'acquiesça d'un signe de tête, je finissais mes affaires et nous partîmes en silence. Edward s'arrêta chez lui pour prendre des affaires, cinq minutes plus tard il me rejoignit dans sa voiture et démarra, le trajet était long et mes larmes refaisais surface à certains moment, Edward avait passé sa main au dessus de mes épaules pour m'enlacer tout en conduisant, je lui indiquait le chemin à prendre, puis la fatigue s'empara de moi, à force d'avoir pleurer, je m'endormie. Après quelques heures, Edward me remua en me caressant la joue et m'annonça que nous étions arrivés, je regardais autour de moi et reconnue le petit hôpital de Forks, un nœud se forma dans mon estomac, il m'aida à sortir de la voiture, étant engourdie, je tituba et me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe.

Ca va aller ? me demanda t'il

Il le faut bien, lui répondis je tristement, allez on y va. Je me dirigeai vers l'accueil, et m'annonça.

Bonsoir, je suis Bella Swan, on m'as appelée il y a quelques heures pour ma grand-mère.

Oh oui, je vous présente mes condoléances mademoiselle Swan, je vais vous conduire au bureau du docteur Cullen pour qu'il vous explique les démarches à suivre.

Point de vue Edward

Après s'être présenté, la secrétaire nous envoya dans le bureau d'un certain Docteur Cullen, j'étais désemparé de voir ma Bella aussi malheureuse, perdre un être cher n'est facile pour personnes, nous marchâmes dans les couloirs désert de l'hôpital, je pouvais entendre les pensées de cette secrétaire, elle était peiné pour Bella et moi, elle frappa à la porte et entra.

Mademoiselle Swan vient d'arriver.

Faite la entrer, je vous prie.

Nous entrâmes dans le bureau et une odeur trop familière me frappa soudain, je prit fermement les mains de Bella, mes sens à l'affut, que faisait un vampire dans un hôpital ? c'était insensé, je le regardait, cette homme devait avoir dans les 30 ans au moment de sa transformation. Il était d'un blond presque blanc et ses yeux était de couleur or, signe que lui aussi se nourrissait de sang animal, je restais quand même sur mes gardes, il affichait une mine désolé et nous invitèrent à nous asseoir, je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un de ma race, et médecin en plus. J'étais abasourdi, lui au contraire n'avais pas l'air très surpris de me voir, et je pus lire dans son esprit qu'il attendait ma venue. Comment avait il pu savoir que j'allais venir, ses pensées ne me disait pas de me méfier, il ne me menacé pas, il semblait plutôt curieux.

Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous présenter mes condoléances mademoiselle Swan, c'est moi qui me suis charger de votre grand-mère à son arrivée. Malheureusement ses chances de survie étais quasi nulle, le choc a fait beaucoup de dégâts, en ajoutant l'attaque qu'elle a eu je me suis demander comment elle a réussie à rester en vie jusqu'à son arrivée à l'hôpital. J'ai fait tout se qui était en mon pouvoir pour la sauver mais il était trop tard.

Je comprend, je vous remercie d'avoir essayer, lui dit elle en sanglotant

J'ai pris la peine de m'occuper personnellement des obsèques de votre grand mère, étant son médecin depuis un an et demi, vous n'aurez à vous occuper de rien, il faut seulement signer quelques papiers pour l'accord d'enterrer votre grand mère au cimetière de Forks.

D'accord.

Tenez, les papiers à signer sont la, il me faut votre signature ici et ici, lui désigna t'il.

Bella signa les documents sans discuter, son chagrin se lisait sur son visage et je vis qu'elle pleurait de nouveau. Le docteur ne cessais de jeter des coups d'œil dans ma direction puis sur celle de Bella, se demandant si elle connaissait l'existence des vampires, il se doutait que non et espérer pouvoir dialoguer avec moi dans un avenir proche. Il récupéra les documents, ouvrit un tiroir et sortit une grande enveloppe qu'il remis à Bella.

Se sont quelques effets personnels que nous avons récupérer sur elle, je pense qu'il vous reviens maintenant.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, elle attrapa un collier en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur ou il était gravé « pour toujours » elle le reposa et sortie un porte feuille, une vieille photo était à l'intérieur, à en juger par leurs visages je vit les parents de Bella, elle leur ressemblait énormément, il y avait une dame plus âgée qui devait être surement sa grand-mère et au milieu de tous, une fillette de 4 ou 5 ans tout en sourire et en fossettes, cela devais être Bella, en voyant cette photo, je l'as vit qui commençais à craquer sa en faisait trop d'un coup. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle semblait ne plus avoir de force pour se soutenir, je l'as pris dans mes bras pour la bercer, en lui disant de se calmer que tout irez mieux dans quelques jours. Le docteur Cullen restait silencieux mais la scène qu'il voyait devant lui le rendait triste et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu sauver cette si gentille vieille dame, il se sentait coupable du chagrin de Bella, et il voulait faire plus pour elle mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Au bout de 20 minutes, Bella se calma un peu et elle s'excusa auprès du docteur.

Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir fait cette crise de larmes.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella, c'est normal de pleurer la perte d'un proche, lui répondit je.

Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte mademoiselle Swan, cela arrive à tout le monde. Comme je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, tout à été réglé pour l'enterrement de votre grand-mère, il aura lui demain à 15h.

Je vous remercie pour tout Docteur Cullen.

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu la sauver.

Vous avez fait votre possible j'en suis persuadée, si c'est tout, je voudrais m'en aller maintenant, il faut que je prenne l'air.

D'accord, tout est en règle vous pouvez y aller. Au revoir.

Point de vue Bella

Revoir cette photo avait ravivé de vieux souvenirs, celui de mes parents, ou plus les années passés, moins je me souvenais d'eux, je savais simplement que c'étais de bon parents, et ma grand-mère, celle qui a toujours été la pour me soutenir et me donner de bons conseils, celle qui m'as accueilli alors que mes parents n'étais plus de ce monde. Je sortis en compagnie d'Edward, il étais rester silencieux, mais présent, et je l'en remercier pour ça.

Veux tu qu'on rentre, y'a-t-il un hôtel ici pour que nous puissions passer la nuit ?

J'ai une maison ici, Edward, allons y, je t'indiquerai la route, ce n'est pas très loin.

D'accord je te suis.

Arriver devant la maison, je restais figée, j'avais passer la moitié de ma vie ici et revoir cette maison en sachant que ma grand-mère ne viendrai pas m'accueillir me faisait mal. Mais il fallait tout de même que j'entre je n'allais pas dormir dans la voiture, au bout de quelques minutes je me décidai enfin à bouger. Je sortie de la voiture, Edward sur mes talons, je marchai à pas lent jusqu'à l'entrée, respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte. Je n'arrivai pas à me dire qu'elle n'était plus la, qu'elle finirait par apparaître avant son grand sourire les bras ouvert pour m'accueillir, mais rien ne bougea, la maison était sans vie.

Je fit quelques pas et finit par m'effondrer au sol, la fatigue, le stress, les souvenirs de ma vie d'avant, tout remonter d'un coup, les larmes me montait de nouveau et le chagrin m'envahissait avec plus de force encore. Edward se rapprocha de moi il me souleva du sol et m'installa sur le canapé, toujours dans ses bras, il me berçait, me caressait les cheveux, en me murmurant des paroles de réconfort, heureusement qu'il étais la, je serai devenu folle sinon, j'étais bien dans ses bras je me sentait en sécurité, la fatigue s'empara de moi et c'est ainsi que je m'endormie d'un sommeil sans rêves, dans les bras d'Edward. Quand je me réveilla, la lumière du jour m'aveugla, j'étais allongée sur le canapé avec une couverture sur moi.

Edward ?

Je suis dans la cuisine.

Je me leva du canapé en faisant attention à mon équilibre et avança jusqu'à lui.

Tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier, je suis allais acheté quelques provisions pour que tu puisses manger.

C'est très gentil de ta part Edward, mais je n'ai pas faim.

Et moi je te dit qu'il faut que tu manges un peu, il faut que tu prennes des forces, tu ne vas pas te laisser dépérir.

D'accord, je vais manger un peu, merci d'être la pour moi.

C'est normal, dans un couple il faut se soutenir dans les moments difficiles.

Je te remercie quand même d'être présent, au faite je n'ai pas eu le temps de te faire visiter la maison, il y a la salle de bain à l'étage sur tu as besoin de quelques instants pour te doucher ou quoi tu peux y aller.

J'irai quand tu auras manger un peu, me dit il avec un sourire.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être protecteur avec toi je ne voudrai en aucun cas que tu manques de quelque chose, alors si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit demande moi le.

C'est gentil Edward, mais ta présence et la seule chose dont j'ai besoin.

Il me regardait avec un sourire, c'étais la seule chose qu'il me rester à présent, n'ayant plus de famille, je n'avais plus personne appart Edward, mais je me disais qu'un jour, lui aussi devrait s'en aller pour une raison ou pour une autre et rien que d'imaginer ma vie sans lui me faisait perdre la tête.

Qui à t'il ? me demanda t'il, inquiet.

Rien ne t'en fait pas sa va.

Je n'en suis pas si sur, dit moi ce qui te tracasse ?

Rien, j'étais juste en train de me dire que je n'avais plus personnes maintenant appart toi et je me disais qu'un jour ou l'autre, toi aussi tu disparaitra pour une quelconque raison et sa me fait peur.

Je ne vais pas disparaître Bella, il se leva, s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, je t'aime, et je serais toujours la pour toi quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu comprend ?

Oui, moi aussi je t'aime Edward, lui répondit je en sanglotant.

Ca va aller, ne t'en fait pas. As-tu terminer de manger ?

Oui, merci, mais laisse moi débarrasser tout ca.

Non non non, toi tu vas rester assise pendant que je ranges tout sa, j'en ai que pour 5 minutes.

Quand il eut terminé, je lui demandais si il voulait que je lui fasses visiter la maison, il me suivit, je lui montrer chaque pièce et monta à l'étage.

Ici, il y a la salle de bain, je m'approchais d'une autre porte et entra dans la pièce, c'étais la chambre de ma grand-mère, depuis tout ce temps rien avait bouger, tout était parfaitement à sa place, je ne resta pas longtemps de peur de me remettre à pleurer, je sortis, referma la porte et me dirigea vers ma chambre en silence, ici, c'était ma chambre, comme je l'avais prédit, rien ici n'avais bouger non plus. Je fis le tour de la chambre en me souvenant tout le temps que j'avais passer ici, je me dirigeai vers mon lit et m'allongea, Edward, vint se placer à côté de moi et enroula ses bras autour de moi.

C'est exactement comme ca que j'imaginais ta chambre.

Ah bon, suis-je si prévisible que ca ?

Disons plutôt que tu es une personne unique Bella, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, tu n'es pas comme toutes les filles qui veulent à tout pris être remarquées.

Comment ça ?

Eh bien, les filles de ton âge sont plutôt immature, elles ne pensent à rien d'autre qu'à la mode, aux garçons, et sont égoïstes ne pensent qu'à elle-même avant de se soucier des autres. Toi tu te préoccupe surtout pour tes études, ton travail et tu ne passes qu'en dernière sur ta liste. Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'occupe ou se préoccupe de toi, et je trouve sa bien dommage, car tu es la seule fille qui mérite le plus qu'on soit à ton attention et qu'on prenne soin de toi, et je suis prêt à me dévouer pour toi.

Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois dévoué pour moi, ta présence me suffit amplement. A propos, je t'aime Edward.

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il s'approcha de mon visage et m'embrassa tendrement, son baiser réchauffa mon cœur et j'étais bien dans ses bras je n'aurai voulu bouger sous aucun prétexte, nous étions allonger depuis je ne sais combien de temps et il me dit qu'il faudrait qu'on se prépare pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas y aller mais il le fallait pour que je puisse dire au revoir à ma grand-mère. J'imaginai déjà revoir mes anciens camarades de classes ainsi que leur parents, la famille Black qui à toujours été la pour nous même après la mort de mes parents, les regards plein de chagrin et de pitié qu'ils allaient me lancer pendant toute la cérémonie d'adieux, j'avais envie de m'enfuir à toute jambes et ne jamais revenir mais c'était impossible, par respect pour ma grand-mère, je devais être forte.

Bon, eh bien je vais me préparer, fait comme chez toi si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit n'hésite pas.

D'accord, me dit il.

J'allais partir quand Edward me rattrapa et m'embrassa tendrement en me disant qu'il m'aimais, cela me fit sourire, même si j'étais toujours triste, je me retira de son étreinte et me dirigea dans la salle de bain.


	7. Chapitre 6 L'enterrement

**Chapitre 6 – L'enterrement**

Une demi heure plus tard, nous étions dans la voiture qui nous conduisait jusqu'à l'église ou devait avoir lieu la cérémonie. Nous sortîmes de la voiture, Edward me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la foule qui s'entassait pour entrer dans l'église, je ne connaissait que la moitié des personnes qui se trouvaient ici, mais je vit Angela qui se précipitais vers moi, accompagnés de Ben, Eric, Jessica et Mike. Mes anciens camarades de classes que je n'avais pas revus depuis mon départ, il y a un an et demi. Ils n'avaient pas changés, mais leurs visages ne montraient que de la tristesse pour moi et cela me fit rappeler pourquoi j'étais ici.

« Oh Bella, tu nous as tellement manquer » c'était Angela qui avait parler en première en me prenant dans ses bras. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta grand-mère j'aurais aimé te voir dans d'autres conditions que celle-ci, cependant je suis très heureuse de te voir. »

Les autres vinrent me présenter leurs condoléances, je vit alors que tout le monde ce demander qui était ce magnifique garçon qui me tenait la main et je leur présenta.

« Oh, pardon j'avais presque oubliée, je vous présente Edward Masen, Edward je te présente, Angela, Jessica, Ben et Mike. »

Chacun fit un signe de tête à Edward qui leur rendit par un sourire. Après avoir échanger quelques mots je leurs dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on entre, ils me suivirent en silence. Je reconnut pas très loin d'eux, un homme jeune au cheveux blond presque blanc, c'était le docteur Cullen qui était visiblement avec sa femme, aussi jeune et très belle, ils se tournâmes vers nous et s'approchèrent.

« Bonjour Isabella, j'espère que vous allez bien aujourd'hui malgré les circonstances. Je vous présente ma femme Esmée. »

« Bonjour, » me dit elle avec une voix d'ange et un sourire de compassion, « j'espère que ca va allez pour vous, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit n'hésitez pas, nous sommes la . »

« Je vous remercie madame. »

« Appelez moi Esmée. »

Bizarrement , il y avait quelques chose chez cette femme qui me rappelait ma mère, elle avait l'air d'être la gentillesse incarné et une bonté à n'en pas douter. Et puis quand j'observait Edward, je vit qu'il avait l'air intrigué, je trouvai qu'ils ressemblaient étrangement à Edward, leur peau étaient aussi pale que la sienne, leurs yeux étaient d'un or flamboyant tout comme lui on aurait pu croire qu'il était de la même famille, me sortant de ma rêverie, je lui répondit.

« D'accord, Esmée, c'est très gentil de votre part, merci beaucoup. Excusez moi de devoir m'en aller mais j'ai du monde à aller voir. »

« Oui » me répondit elle, « nous comprenons, je vous souhaite bon courage et n'hésitez pas à venir si vous avez besoin de moi. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Je m'éloigna d'eux, toujours accompagné d'Edward qui me tenait la main, il me demandait sans arrêt si ca allez, son inquiétude ce lisais sur son visage, tout à coup il se figea, tout en regardant autour de lui. Je ne comprenait pas ce qu'il le mettait dans cet état.

« Edward ? Ca va ? » lui demandais-je inquiète.

« Oui ne t'en fait pas pour moi, tu m'excuses il faut que je sorte cinq minutes. »

« Oui d'accord, je t'attend ici. » Voyant mon visage inquiet, il m'adressa un sourire et me dit qu'il serait la dans quelques instants. Me retrouvant seule, quelqu'un m'interpella. Je ne le reconnus pas tout de suite c'est en voyant son père que je me rappela .

« Bella ? Comment te sens tu ? » me demanda ce grand jeune homme qui me regardait d'un regard inquiet et compatissant à la fois.

« Jacob ? mon dieu je ne t'avais pas reconnu, Quesque tu as grandi, c'est incroyable, comment cela est il possible ? »

« Ah ca se n'est rien. Alors, tu tiens le coup » me demanda t'il en même temps que son père.

« Oui ca peut aller » mentis-je, « et vous comment allez vous ? »

« Nous allons bien, nous étions désolé quand on a appris la nouvelle. »

Edward revenu à ce moment la, il m'attrapa la main fermement il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas je le sentais, en regardant Jacob et son père, je ne comprenais pas l'attitude qu'il avait. Un regard de haine passa dans les yeux d'Edward et Jacob, que je ne comprit pas. Un silence pesant venait de s'installer et c'est Billy qui ce remit à parler le premier.

« Nous devons te laisser Bella, la cérémonie va commencer nous allons nous asseoir, ravie de t'avoir revus malgré les circonstances, fait attention à toi. Jacob, suis moi. » Après quelques instants, il se décida à bouger enfin et m'adressa un regard inquiet avant de partir.

« A plus tard Bella. »

« Au revoir Jacob. »

Je me retourna vers Edward pour lui demander des explications, il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait inquiet.

« Qu'ès qu'il y a Edward ? vous vous connaissais tout les deux ? »

« Non je ne le connais pas » me répondit il froidement, en remarquant le ton de sa voix, il me regarda et son visage se détendit. « Ne t'en fait pas Bella ce n'est rien. »

« Comment ca se n'est rien, on aurait dit que vous alliez vous sautez dessus. »

« Oublie ça Bella, je t'assure, il n'y a rien de grave, nous devrions peut être aller nous asseoir, je pense que sa va commencer. »

Point de vue Edward

Pendant toute la cérémonie, je voyais que Bella faisait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas craquer à nouveau. Ses mains tremblaient dans les miennes et je me demandais si elle n'avait pas froid, mais je compris vite que ce n'étais pas ça, j'avais mal pour elle. La voir malheureuse transpercé mon cœur déjà mort, et je me serais damné 1000 fois pour la revoir sourire, comme avant d'apprendre cette triste nouvelle.

Je sentais qu'elle ne voulais pas que je m'inquiète, mais je n'était pas dupe, elle souffrait et je ne pouvais rien faire pour la soulager. En ajoutant le fait qu'il y avait un loup garou dans la salle qui n'arrêter pas de m'insulter et s'imaginer pouvoir me tuer par la pensée, je ne connaissais rien des loup garous et de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Je savais qu'il allait venir pour me mettre en garde pour protéger Bella, qui apparemment étais très importante pour lui. Il voulais savoir si elle était au courant de mon statut, il supposait que non, et essaierait de trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel pour me séparer d'elle, nous étions ennemis par nature.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait encore des loups garous persuadé que les Volturis les avez tous exterminés, de ce fait je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je rencontre la famille Cullen pour qu'ils puissent m'en apprendre plus sur eux. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je sorte, toutes les pensées de ces gens, tristes, énervés, compatissant allait me rendre dingue, mais il fallait que je sois fort pour Bella, je ne pouvais l'abandonner dans un moment aussi pénible donc je prit mon mal en patience, essayant de bloquer ce flux de pensées, et attendit que tout sa se termine.

Au bout d'une heure la cérémonie et l'enterrement se termina et les gens commençait à partir, tous peiné par la disparition d'une vieille dame aussi charmante que la grand-mère de Bella. Nous dûmes encore attendre car certaines personnes voulait présenter leur condoléances à Bella, elle se forçait de tous les remercier, mais je voyait qu'elle ne penser qu'à une chose, rentrer chez elle. Quand tout le monde fut passés, je prit Bella dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Elle se blottit dans mes bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture pour rentrer. Le court trajet ce fit en silence. Quand nous arrivâmes chez elle, elle s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant, elle était épuisée par cette journée éprouvante, je m'assit à coté d'elle et la prit dans mes bras.

« Je sais que cette question va te sembler idiote vu les circonstances mais comment tu te sent ? » lui demandai je. « Je suis inquiet pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu souffres. »

« Ca va aller, ou du moins ca ira mieux quand je me serai faite à cette idée, je m'imagine toujours en voyant cette maison qu'elle va finir par apparaître et me dire que ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas, mais il ne faut pas que je me laisse emporter par la tristesse alors je m'efforce de me dire qu'il y aura des jours meilleurs. »

« Je ferai tout mon possible pour te rendre la vie plus belle, et je t'assure que le chagrin s'estompe avec le temps, sans pour autant oublier, tu pourras vivre avec. »

« Je l'espère, quand j'ai perdue mes parents, je n'avais pas encore dix ans et je ne me rendait pas vraiment compte de la situation, persuadée qu'ils réapparaitraient un jour, mais les jours passés et il ne revenait pas et leur absence me pesait beaucoup, je pleurais énormément avec toujours un espoir de les revoir, j'ai grandit et plus les années passent plus mes souvenirs s'estompent, pour ma grand-mère c'est différent, je me rend bien mieux compte de la situation, la vie ne tiens vraiment qu'a un fil. »

Si elle savait à quel point c'était vrai, encore pire pour elle, n'imaginant certainement pas qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un vampire, qui parfois était bien trop tenté par son sang qui sentait magnifiquement bon, et qu'y ne pouvait plus ce passer d'elle.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais il ne faut pas trop s'attarder sur ces choses la, c'est comme ca qu'est fait la vie, on y peut rien. »

« Je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser, rien que d'imaginer que toi aussi tu puisse disparaître me fait énormément peur. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, il ne m'arrivera rien du tout, et je serai toujours la. » la rassurai je.

J'aurai aimé pouvoir le lui promettre mais je ne pouvais pas, si un jour elle découvrais la vérité sur moi, sa vie serait en danger, car la première loi chez les vampires sont que les humains doivent rester dans l'ignorance. Je pense de toute façon que si elle apprenait la vérité, elle partirait en courant, par peur ou par dégout. J'essayai de repousser ces mauvaises pensées, ce qui comptai c'était le présent et je ne voulais pas gâcher nos si bon moments ou elle se trouvait dans mes bras. Après que Bella ai mangée, nous montâmes dans sa chambre, je la prit dans mes bras et la berça jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle était déjà partie dans un sommeil profond, cette journée avait du être éprouvante pour elle. N'ayant rien de plus à faire, je sortit de la maison pour inspecter les environs et chasser par la même occasion.

* * *

Voila un nouveau chapitre en ligne, j'espere que ca vous plairas.

Bisous


	8. Chapitre 7 La famille Cullen

**Chapitre 7 – La famille Cullen**

Le vent soufflant sur mon visage, le bruit environnant de la foret, la vitesse, tout cela me fit un bien fou, je me défoula pendant quelques kilomètres puis je m'arrêta. Je me concentrai sur les bruits de la foret à la recherche de pulsations, mon odorat surdéveloppé me conduisit vers l'ouest ou ce trouver un petit troupeau de cerfs qui s'abreuvaient dans le ruisseau. Je me mit en chasse, mes sens aux aguets, je me concentrai sur mes proies qui étaient maintenant qu'à une dizaines de mètres, et bondit sur le plus gros du troupeau, après quelques minutes, celui-ci ne bougeai plus, je repartit en chasse et attrapa deux nouveaux cerfs. J'étais maintenant rassasié. Je m'assit quelques instants sur un rocher, et me mit à réfléchir sur les événements d'aujourd'hui. La rencontre avec ce loup, puis celle du docteur Cullen, il fallait que je me rende chez lui, pour pouvoir discuter de ce Jacob. Je me leva pour repartir vers la ville et essayer de trouver une odeur de ce vampire qui me conduirait surement jusqu'à lui. Au bout de quelques minutes je sentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un près de moi, je me retourna et me mit en position de chasse. En voyant ce qui se tenait devant moi, je me releva et je la scrutait. Cette jeune femme, petite, mince avec des allures de lutin, ces cheveux était coupés courts, bruns, pointant dans tout les sens, elle me souriait avec grâce.

« Bonsoir Edward, » me dit elle avec une voix d'ange, « cela fait quelques temps que je guette ton arrivée. »

« Puis je savoir à qui je m'adresse ? »

« Je me présente, je suis Alice Cullen, j'ai cru comprendre que tu été à la recherche de mon père, le docteur Carlisle Cullen ? Je peux t'accompagnée chez nous si tu le désires. »

« D'accord, je te suis, » Lui dit je. Ses pensées n'était pas mauvaises, elle paraissait heureuse de rencontrer une nouvelle personne, et elle se disait que bientôt nous serions aussi proche qu'un frère et une sœur. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et ses yeux était dans le vide, je voyais dans ses pensées des images défilés ou nous parlions tout les deux, on aurait dit qu'elle me rassurai sur un événement qui s'était passés puis elle me prit dans ses bras, les images ont disparus aussi vite. « Quesque c'était ça ? »

« Quoi donc ? » me demanda t'elle intrigué.

« Ses images dans ta tête ? »

« Ah, c'est donc ça ton don, tu lis dans les pensées, je m'en doutais un peu mais je n'en étais pas sure, je n'arrivai pas à comprendre certaines de mes visions car nous parlions toujours silencieusement. Moi, je vois le futur. C'est comme ça que j'ai su ou tu étais. »

« D'accord, et cette vision, c'étais quoi ? »

« Oh, ca, se n'était rien, » je sentis tout à coup qu'elle essayait de me cacher ses pensées en pensant à autre chose. « Ecoute, je sais que tu ne me connais pas et je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans ta vie sans que j'y soit invitée, mais je sais que nous allons devenir très proche tout les deux et tu compteras pour moi comme un frère. En faite je voudrais te parler de ta copine, Bella… Tu comptes, lui annoncer que tu es un vampire ? »

« J'aimerai beaucoup lui dire, ca m'enlèverai le poids que j'ai sur la conscience, je n'aime pas lui mentir, elle se fait une image de moi comme étant un ange alors que je ne suis qu'un monstre, et comme toute personne normal elle s'enfuirai, je le comprendrai. Malheureusement, je suis trop égoïste et je veux la garder près de moi, je me dit que plus je la garderai dans l'ignorance, moins elle seras en danger. »

« C'est la que tu te trompes, Edward, j'ai l'impression étrange, que cette fille possède quelque chose, je ne saurait te dire quoi, mais tôt ou tard elle seras en danger, je sais aussi que tu finiras par lui dire, et je suis persuadée qu'elle ne s'en ira pas en courant. »

« Pourquoi, tu penses qu'elle va être en danger ? à cause de moi ? »

« Non, mais j'ai eu quelques visions la concernant, elles étaient flou et très rapide, mais je sens qu'il va se passer quelques chose, de toute façon, je surveille depuis quelques temps, et si j'ai le moindre renseignement je te le dirai aussitôt. Nous devrions y aller, la famille nous attendent, je crois que tu voulais t'entretenir avec Carlisle ? »

« Oui, allons y, je te suis. »

Cette conversation m'avait beaucoup inquiété, je ne comprend pas qui est ce qui pourrait vouloir du mal à Bella, j'aurais aimé qu'Alice se trompe, au moins sur ce point, pour se qui était de tout annoncer à Bella, je sais au fond de moi que je serai obligé de le lui dire un jour ou l'autre. Mais je n'imagine pas qu'elle restera à mes côtés, je suis un tueur qui se nourrit de sang, non, elle ne resterai pas, j'en suis certain. A cette pensée, je sentais un grand vide dans ma poitrine. Mais elle avait le droit de choisir… Nous commencions à ralentir et je vis au loin une grande villa blanche, avec d'immense baies vitrées, il faisait toujours nuit mais l'obscurité ne nous empêche pas de voir contrairement aux humains. Arrivée dans la maison, je vit qu'un homme, grand et blond s'approcha d'Alice et la prit dans ses bras, je pus entendre à leurs pensées qu'il était ensemble et que leur amour était très fusionnel.

« Bonsoir, je suis Jasper, » me dit il avec une voix calme.

« Salut, moi c'est Edward. »

« Je sais, Alice ne cesse de parler de toi depuis quelques jours, elle attendait avec impatience de te rencontrer. » A ces pensées, je voyait qu'il était très intrigué, il avait entendu que j'étais avec une humaine et se demandait comment pouvait je ne pas lui faire de mal, je le laissai à ces pensées car j'entendit d'autres personnes arriver.

« Salut, » me dit un grand costaud ressemblant à un ours, « je suis Emmett, ravi de te rencontrer enfin, Alice commençait à tous nous taper sur les nerfs. Je te présente Rosalie, » il me montra celle-ci, elle me fit un signe de tête méfiant, apparemment cette blonde aux allures de poupées Barbie ne m'appréciait guerre, encore moins le fait que je soit avec une humaine, elle avait l'air de penser que si je continuai à fréquenter sa famille, je finirai par les mettre en danger, et le fait qu'Alice soit si heureuse d'avoir un nouvel ami la mettait dans une rage folle, malgré tout elle essayait de ne pas le montrer sur son visage, Alice n'avait pas du les prévenir de mon don, se qui m'arrangeai car je pouvais les cerner plus facilement quand il ne me bloquer pas leur pensées.

« Salut, » leur répondis je, gentiment. Ce fut au tour d'Esmée et Carlisle d'arriver, Carlisle me serra la main, et Esmée s'approcha de moi avec un sourire maternel.

« Alors, comment se sent Bella ? Se doit être dure pour elle d'avoir perdue sa grand-mère. » Elle avait l'air très attristé, sa bonté et sa générosité ne faisait aucun doute, elle ne connaissait même pas Bella mais elle se faisait du soucis pour elle.

« Oui, elle tiens le coup, Bella tente de se montrer forte même si suis sure qu'au fond elle souffre énormément, je fait tout mon possible pour qu'elle y pense le moins possible. »

« Je suis persuadée qu'elle ira mieux dans quelques temps, » me dit elle gentiment.

« Edward, » m'appela Carlisle, « Alice m'as prévenu que tu voulais t'entretenir avec moi. »

« Oui c'est exact, j'aurai besoin de quelques renseignements. »

« D'accord, eh bien suis moi dans mon bureau, nous y seront plus à l'aise. » Je fit un signe de tête à tout le monde et m'en alla en direction de l'étage, nous entrâmes dans la pièce, son bureau était plutôt sobre, bien rangée avec une grande bibliothèque, il y avait beaucoup de livres d'histoire et de médecine, sur les murs, des tableaux magnifiques étaient accrochés, il s'installa et m'invita à faire de même. Il joignit ses mains et me regarda attentivement en attendant que je commence à parler.

« Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Bella, l'enterrement et tout ça, ca lui à éviter des désagréments en plus, alors veuillez accepter toute ma gratitude Dr Cullen. »

« Je t'en prit appelle moi Carlisle et s'il te plait, ne me vouvoie pas, je suis encore jeune, enfin c'est une façon de parler » me dit il avec un sourire malicieux, « et pour Bella, je trouve ça tout à fait normal, je savais que c'était la seule famille qu'il lui restait, sa grand-mère me parlait souvent d'elle, elle était très fière de sa petite fille. »

« Je n'en doute pas, Bella est unique en son genre, elle a fait renaitre beaucoup de choses en moi qui était enfoui depuis très longtemps et je tiens énormément à elle. »

« C'est se que j'ai pu remarquer, » me dit Carlisle, pensif. « Alice m'as dit que tu avais un don, mais elle n'arriver pas à savoir en quoi il consister exactement, tu peux lire dans les pensées c'est ça ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Alors, tu as pu constater que je me posait beaucoup de questions à votre sujet, et surtout à propos de Bella, j'ai l'impression que cette fille possède quelque chose, qu'elle est différente, unique, Alice partage les mêmes impressions que moi, elle ne l'as jamais vu, cependant, depuis quelques années elle a des visions de cette fille, jamais très clair, et qui dure quelques secondes à peine, elle n'y avait vraiment songé jusqu'à ton arrivée, mais elle est sure que cette fille va faire changer beaucoup de choses dans nos vies, pour l'instant ca reste vague, mais Alice veillera sur vous deux. »

« Je vous en remercie énormément. » Je laissai passer quelques secondes et me remit à parler. « J'ai aperçu pendant les obsèques, un homme qui se prénomme Jacob, il avait l'air plutôt proche de Bella, à son odeur j'ai pu remarqué qu'il n'était pas un humain, et que visiblement, il connaissait notre existence, vous êtes au courant, et est ce que je devrai m'en méfié ? »

« Oui, nous les connaissons très bien, ils habitent sur le territoire Quileutes dans une réserve, le chef de la tribu était l'arrière grand père de Jacob, un jour ou nous chassions, nous sommes tombés sur eux, quand ils ont vus que nous étions végétariens, nous avons conclu un pacte, nous avons décidés de ne pas chasser ou pénétrer leur territoire et eux s'engageait à ne pas divulguer notre vrais natures. Quelques décennies ont passés et le pacte et toujours scellé, il y a quelques mois, des nomades sont arrivés et ont provoqués toutes sortes d'incidents, certains de ces indiens ont mutés en loups garous pour protéger leur tribus, et les habitants de Forks. Etant des ennemis par nature, nous avons décider d'y faire face séparément, en voyant que nous étions en sous nombres et en difficulté, nous avions modifier ce pacte pendant l'attaque de ces nomades, la meute et notre famille se sont alliés, pendant la bagarre, et nous avons réussi à tous les anéantir. Maintenant, nous communiquons plus facilement mais avons garder une limite à ne pas franchir, et si l'un ou l'autre avait un problème, nous nous rallierons une nouvelle fois. »

« D'accord, je comprend mieux, mais serait il possible que vous parliez à Jacob pour leur dire que je ne veux aucun mal à Bella, j'ai pu lire dans ses pensées qu'il serai prêt à n'importe quoi pour nous séparer. »

« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose pour toi sur ce point, La famille Black à toujours été proche des parents de Bella, et ils ont toujours prit soin d'elle à la mort de ceux ci, je crois même que Jacob aimerai beaucoup plus qu'une simple amitié avec Bella, alors sa réaction ne me surprend guerre, vous devriez en discuter tout les deux. » A ce moment la quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, dit Carlisle. »

« Edward, je viens de voir que Bella ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, tu devrais rentrer avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de ton absence. Et puis en fin d'après midi vous allez avoir une visite d'un des loups de la meute, je ne vous voient plus dans mes visions, » dit Alice.

« Comment cela et possible, il va se passer quelque chose, » demandai je inquiet.

« Non, je ne pense pas le problème c'est que je ne voit plus rien quand les loups sont proches de nous, quand il y a eu cette bataille, je ne pouvait pas voir comment ca aller se terminer à cause des loups, c'était très frustrant. »

« Je comprend se que tu veux dire, je suis privée de mon don face à Bella, et je t'assure que c'est la première fois que sa m'arrive, c'est vraiment très frustrant. »

« Ton pouvoir et inefficace sur Bella ? » me demandèrent ils en cœur, abasourdis.

« Oui, en cent neuf ans ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, pourtant j'ai beaucoup voyagé et j'ai rencontré énormément de monde mais je n'ai jamais rencontrer sa, ca me frustre d'autant plus car c'est la seule personne que j'aurai aimé entendre, ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pense et ne pas pouvoir l'aider quand elle en aurait besoin m'agace beaucoup, enfin il doit y avoir une explication mais je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à cette question. » Eux par contre était en pleine réflexion silencieuse, je décidai donc de partir avant que Bella ne se réveille et s'inquiète de mon absence.

« Bon, je vais m'en aller, je ne voudrai pas que Bella s'inquiète. »

« Je comprend me dit Carlisle, n'hésite pas à revenir quand tu le souhaite, la maison te reste ouverte. »

« Oh oui, Edward j'espère te revoir bientôt » me dit Alice avec un grand sourire.

« Je reviendrai un de ces jours, merci de m'avoir écouté Carlisle. » Nous redescendîmes ensemble et je salua tout le monde, Esmée me souhaita un bon retour et me rappela que je serais toujours la bienvenue chez elle, Emmet me serra la mains en me disant qu'il serai heureux d'avoir un nouveau partenaire de jeux, seul Rosalie restait en retrait. En fait, je mettais trompé, elle se doutait très bien de ma faculté à lire dans les pensées, et elle faisait tout pour que je remarque qu'elle ne m'accepterai jamais dans la famille, et encore moins Bella, qui était pour elle juste une humaine insignifiante, qui finirai par mettre les siens en danger. C'est avec ces paroles silencieuses et hostiles de la part de Rosalie que je parti rejoindre ma bien aimé.

* * *

Voili voilou, ce chapitre est assez court mais j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

Et désolé pour les fautes !


	9. Chapitre 8 Confrontation

**Chapitre 8 – Confrontation**

De retour chez Bella, j'entrai sans bruit et m'installa à côté d'elle. Cinq minutes plus tard, ma bien aimée ouvrit les yeux comme l'avait prédit Alice. Il était sept heures, le ciel était recouvert de gros nuages gris foncé, ce qui annonçait qu'on allait encore avoir du mauvais temps, ce qui m'arrangeait beaucoup je dois l'avouer. Bella semblait beaucoup mieux que ces trois derniers jours et ca me faisait plaisir. Elle me scrutait avec un petit sourire.

« Bonjour princesse, » lui dit je avec toute la douceur que ma voix pouvait lui offrir, « as-tu bien dormie ? »

« Oui, très bien et toi ? »

« Pas mal, tu as l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui, ça me fait plaisir. »

« Oui, j'ai beaucoup réfléchie hier, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me reprenne et que je profite du moment présent, car me morfondre ne ramènera pas ma grand-mère et je ne pense pas qu'elle aimerai me voir dans l'état de catatonie dont j'étais atteinte depuis ces trois derniers jours. »

« Ca me fait plaisir à entendre, te voir malheureuse me fait beaucoup de mal à moi aussi. » lui dis je sincèrement.

« Ne t'en fait pas ca ira mieux maintenant, » me rassura t'elle.

Point de vue Bella

Trois jours c'étais écoulé depuis cette mauvaise nouvelle, et j'avais décidée de reprendre ma vie en main. Bien sur j'avais toujours beaucoup de chagrin pour ma grand-mère, mais je ne devais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour autant. Edward était toujours près de moi, à mes petits soins et je ne savais comment le remercier.

Je regardai son visage parfait dans lequel je pouvais admirer tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il me portait, c'était irréel, tout c'était passé si vite entre nous, mais ca c'était fait très naturellement, comme si nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer. Même si je me demandai pourquoi c'était tombé sur moi, nous étions comme deux aimants, je ne voyait plus ma vie sans lui, toute ma vie, mon cœur et mon corps lui appartenais, je n'étais rien sans lui, j'étais totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.

J'espérai au plus profond de moi que ca dure ainsi pour toujours, malgré tout, j'avais toujours cette impression étrange qu'il me cachait quelque chose mais je ne savais quoi. J'aurai aimée pouvoir lui en parler mais je suis certaine qu'il me prendrai pour une folle, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher entre nous. Après tout on avait tous nos petits secrets et si un jour il voudrait en parler, il le ferais surement, il ne fallait pas que je lui force la main.

Je décidai de mettre mes réflexions de côté et profitai d'être dans les bras froid de mon bien aimé.

Voilà encore une chose qui m'étonnais, il a toujours la peau extrêmement froide, beaucoup de détails insignifiant mais quand même bizarre apparaissait, comme le fait que ses yeux changeait de couleur suivant son humeur passant de l'or flamboyant au noir de jais, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne mangeait et ne buvait rien, à chaque fois que je lui proposé quelque chose il refusait poliment.

Bon je devrais arrêter de me faire des films parce que visiblement la, je m'égarai, profite de ce moment en compagnie d'Edward et ne pense à rien d'autre.

Cela faisait je ne sais combien de temps que j'étais dans ses bras que je commençai à être engourdie, et mon ventre ne cessait de me rappeler à quel point j'étais affamé. C'est Edward qui brisa le silence le premier.

« Nous devrions descendre, sinon tu risque de faire un malaise si tu ne t'alimente pas, j'entend ton ventre qui crie famine depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, » me dit il amusé.

« Oui, j'avoue j'ai un peu faim mais j'étais tellement bien dans tes bras que je ne voulais pas y penser. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu les retrouveras bien assez vite. » Après un baiser rapide nous descendîmes à la cuisine.

« Que veux tu pour le petit déjeuner ? » le questionnai je, même si j'étais certaine qu'il n'allait rien prendre je préférai demander.

« Je ne déjeune jamais le matin, » m'annonça t'il en détournant le regard.

« C'est bizarre, je me rend compte que je ne t'ai jamais vu manger, tu ne serais pas anorexique par hasard, » lui demandai je, amusé.

« Est-ce que tu trouve que j'ai l'air malade ou anorexique ? » me répondit il, amusé par ma question.

« Hum… eh bien appart le fait que tu es blanc comme un linge mais avec un physique de dieu grec, je ne pense pas que tu sois anorexique, » dit je, soudain étonné de cet aveu que je venais de lui faire, le rouge me monta aux joues et j'eu soudain honte d'avoir dit tout haut ce que je pensai tout bas. Edward, lui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

« Dieu grec ? » répéta t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Oh, ne fait pas celui qui ignore l'effet que tu produit sur les filles, » renchéri je.

« Et puis je savoir quel effet, car je ne voit pas du tout de quoi tu parle, » m'annonça t'il, innocent comme l'agneau.

« Tu les éblouit, » ajoutai je.

« Est-ce que je t'éblouis, » me demanda t'il curieux et amusé à la fois.

« Pas maintenant, mais c'est déjà arrivé. »

Tout à coup, il s'approcha de moi et me scruta avec son regard de braise et plein de malice, il avait ce petit sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer, et me susurra mon prénom à l'oreille. Mon cœur s'emballa en un instant et ma respiration devint erratique. Mon regard ne voulait plus briser le sien. Non mais quel goujat, pensais je. Voilà que Monsieur s'amusait délibérément avec mes émotions, je ne savais plus qui j'étais, mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et j'avais la tête qui tourner.

« Et la, je t'éblouis ? » me demanda t'il.

« Espèce de petit malin, tu t'amuses à me faire perdre la tête, » lui dis je, en essayant de paraître en colère. Malheureusement, j'étais une piètre menteuse et il le remarqua tout de suite, il me prit soudain les mains et me ramena à lui, puis m'embrassa tendrement, ce qui me fit oublier tout de suite mon énervement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il relâcha son étreinte et me rappela que je n'avais toujours pas déjeuner. Je sortit un bol, attrapa une boite de céréales et du lait, je me rendit compte de ma faim que lorsque je commençai à manger, après avoir engloutie deux bol de céréales, je fit la vaisselle, et laissa ensuite Edward pour aller faire ma toilette.

L'après midi, nous avions décidés de rester à la maison en raison du mauvais temps, il pleuvait, ce qui n'étais pas étonnant ici, à Forks. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à faire dans cette petite ville, alors autant rester chez soi. Nous étions sur le canapé, Edward et moi parlions de choses et d'autres durant la moitié de l'après midi, et je remarquai qu'au fil des heures, Edward devenais tendu, et cela m'inquiéter.

« Quesque tu as, Edward, je te sens nerveux ? » le questionnai je.

« Nerveux ? non je ne suis pas nerveux, pourquoi dit tu ça ? »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, tu ne cesses de regarder l'heure toutes les cinq minutes, comme si tu attendais quelque chose. »

« Mais non, je n'attend rien enfin, tranquillise toi, tout va bien, » me rassura t'il.

« D'accord, si tu le dis alors je te crois, répondis je perplexe.

Malheureusement, je ne le croyais pas du tout, c'est la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, enfin non, quand j'y repense, il avait eu la même attitude la dernière fois quand il a rencontré Jacob. D'ailleurs, ce comportement m'avait beaucoup étonné de la part d'Edward, de Jacob aussi d'ailleurs, lui qui était toujours d'humeur joyeuse, enfin, de toute façon, la aussi, je devrais rester dans l'incompréhension, car je ne crois pas que ni l'un ni l'autre soit prêt à me donner une explication.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendit le moteur d'une voiture qui se garait devant l'allée, la, je n'avais plus aucun doute qu'Edward m'avait menti, il savait que quelqu'un allais arrivé, je le scrutais, en colère, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, il était immobile, tel une statue, en pleine réflexion, je le vit froncé les sourcils quand on frappa à la porte. J'alla ouvrir et je ne fut pas surprise quand je vit Jacob, qui regardait par-dessus mon épaule, méfiant.

« Bonjour Jacob, » lui dit je en essayant de garder mon calme.

« Salut Bella, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas, » me demanda t'il toujours aussi méfiant.

« Non, va y entre. » Je me décala d'un pas pour laissai passé Jacob qui entra en regardant partout, comme si il y avait un monstre ou je ne sais quoi d'autre dans la maison. « Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« Rien, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles et savoir comment tu allais depuis la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu. »

« Eh bien merci tout va très bien comme tu peux le voir. »

L'atmosphère pesante qui venait de s'installer dans la maison me mettais mal à l'aise et j'essayai de trouver un moyen de détourner l'attention d'Edward et Jacob qui se fixés méchamment. J'avais peur qu'ils finissent par se sauter dessus, bien que je n'en connaissent les raisons, je décidai qu'il valait mieux que j'intervienne.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous deux pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ? »

« De quoi parle tu Bella ? » me demanda Jacob.

« Vous m'avez dit que vous ne vous connaissiez pas, mais à voir vos têtes j'ai l'impression que vous allez vous entretuez, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi, » m'emportai je. « Et ne me mentez surtout pas, je ne suis pas idiote ! »

« Ecoute Bella, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler, si tu veux, je passerai un autre jour, quand ce sale buv… quand tu seras seule, on pourra discuter plus calmement, » se rattrapa t'il.

« Je comptes partir nulle part, Jacob, alors si tu as quelque chose à dire à Bella, tu lui dis maintenant, » lui répondit Edward sur la défensive.

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, et je ne crois pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de me parler, » s'énerva Jacob.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il me faille une autorisation spécial pour parler avec un clébard », riposta t'il.

« Edward ! Mais enfin qu'est ce qui vous prend à la fin à tout les deux. » Je me stoppai net car je voyais que Jacob commençai à perdre les pédales, il tremblai, et serrai les poings, le visage dur, je ne l'avais jamais connu comme sa, je ne comprenez plus rien.

« Bella, éloigne toi de Jacob tout de suite, » m'ordonna Edward.

Je reculai de quelques pas, quelques secondes plus tard on frappa à la porte, je me précipitai vers la celle ci et l'ouvrit. Une femme aux allures de lutin se tenait la devant moi.

« Excuse moi de te déranger, nous ne nous connaissons pas, je m'appelle Alice Cullen, et j'ai aperçu la voiture de Jacob devant l'allée, est il la ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle, » me demanda t'elle poliment.

« Euh oui, il est la, entre. » Quand elle entra, elle me scruta, regarda Edward pendant quelques minutes, j'avais cru voir un signe de tête de la part d'Edward qui fronça de nouveau les sourcils, puis elle se tourna vers Jacob. Celui-ci s'approcha d'Alice et l'attira vers la sortie.

« Que fait tu ici Alice ? » lui demanda t'il, étonné, en baissant d'un ton.

« Je suis venue avant que ca ne dégénère, j'ai vu Bella à l'hôpital, » en s'apercevant que j'avais entendu, Jacob paraissais très inquiet, il prit Alice par le bras et s'en alla.

« Je reviendrai une autre fois Bella », me lança Jacob. « A bientôt, et fait attention à toi. »

Je n'eus le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà parti, alors je me retourna vers Edward pour exiger des explications. Il s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais je recula d'un pas, avant qu'il me fasse son numéro de charme et que j'oublie une nouvelle fois mon énervement.

« Ca va tu n'as rien ? » me demanda t'il inquiet.

« Non, ça va je vais bien, ou du moins j'allais bien avant que tu commences à me mentir, tu m'avais dit que tu n'attendais personne alors que tu savais très bien que Jacob allait arrivé, puis vous commencez à vous disputez ou j'ai cru pendant un instant, allait se terminer par une bagarre, pour je ne sais quel raison que vous voulez me cacher tout les deux, ensuite Jacob s'en va l'air de rien avec cette fille qui m'as soit disant vu à l'hôpital, alors arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile à la fin, je veux des réponses et que tu arrêtes de me mentir sinon ca finira mal, maintenant si tu le permets, je monte dans ma chambre et je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à que tu me trouves une bonne explication sur ce qui vient de se passer, et ne t'avise plus jamais de me mentir ! » C'est à ces mots que je me dirigeais comme une furie vers l'étage et claqua la porte.


	10. Chapitre 9 Décision à prendre

**Chapitre 9 – Décision à prendre**

Point de vue Edward

Sur ce coup la, je l'avais bien mérité, malheureusement, j'étais bien obligé de lui mentir. Que pouvais je dire, « eh bien, en faite Bella, je suis un vampire, Jacob lui est un loup garou, quand à Alice, elle aussi est un vampire tout comme sa famille, et elle prédit le futur, voilà c'est génial hein ? » pff ! En tout cas elle était vraiment en colère, je pouvais l'entendre qui marmonnait toute seule dans son coin et tournez comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre.

Elle sanglotait, et je m'en voulais de la faire souffrir, j'aurai voulu monter pour la réconforter, mais têtue comme est Bella, elle ne lâcherai pas le morceau aussi facilement. Je lui devait une explication, mais comment faire pour préserver nos secret respectif, car je ne pouvais lui avouer le mien sans dévoiler celui du clébard, et la mettre en danger automatiquement, si seulement ce maudit Jacob était rester chez lui. J'étais immobile devant la fenêtre perdu dans mes pensées en essayant de trouver une solution pour que Bella me pardonne mais je n'en trouver aucune. Si j'aurai été humain, j'aurai eu un mal de tête horrible à force de trop réfléchir comme ca.

J'hésitai un moment de monter dans sa chambre et décider d'abord d'écouter pour voir si elle s'était un peu calmé. J'entendit son petit cœur battre et son souffle était lent et régulier, elle avait du s'endormir. Je décidai d'en profiter pour aller chez les Cullen et essayer de trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de Carlisle, je n'avais personne à qui m'adresser, et j'avais vraiment besoin de m'aérer. Je laissai un petit mot à Bella pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète et je sortit. Arrivée devant la grande villa blanche, je n'étais pas surpris de tomber sur Alice qui m'attendait sur le perron.

« Alors, elle est furieuse ? » me demanda Alice, même si je savais qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Oui, très, je la comprend d'ailleurs, je lui ai menti, mais que pouvais je lui dire. Que je suis un vampire, c'est impossible, elle serai en danger après ça. »

« Tu es sur que c'est la seule raison qui te pousse à lui mentir, moi je suis sure que tu as peur de sa réaction si elle l'apprenais, le danger, il y en aura toujours, si je n'était pas intervenu, elle aurai fini à l'hôpital et elle été dans un très mauvais état, crois moi. »

Je voyais défilé dans sa tête la vision de Bella étendu sur un lit d'hôpital avec des tuyaux dans la bouche, son visage était méconnaissable, gonflé avec des bleus de partout.

« STOP, Alice ! Je ne veux pas voir ca, » l'interrompit je. « Merci d'être intervenue à temps, je savais que Jacob ne pouvait plus retenir sa colère, et je ne savais comment le calmer, même le son de ma voix le mettais hors de lui et je sais pourquoi il a réagi comme ca. Il aime Bella, il l'as toujours aimé depuis sa tendre enfance, mais elle ne le voit que comme le frère qu'elle n'as jamais eu, et il est jaloux, et c'est encore pire en sachant ce que je suis, il ne le supporte pas, il ne voudrai pas que je lui fasse du mal. »

« Je m'en doutais. Mais pour en revenir à ce que je te disais, quoi qu'il arrive elle seras toujours en danger, la vie et faite ainsi pour les humains, elle pourrai avoir un accident de voiture, se faire agresser, il y a des millions de façon, pour elle c'est encore plus difficile, elle vit dans un monde ou elle côtoie des vampires et des loups sans qu'elle ne le sache. »

« Je ne veux pas la perdre, ma vie sans elle n'as aucun sens, je suis peut être égoïste mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me rejette en sachant qui je suis vraiment. »

« Elle t'aime Edward, et je suis persuadée qu'elle ne s'en ira pas, il lui faudra peut être un peu de temps pour l'accepter, mais pour ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est une fille qui à la tête sur les épaules, elle sait se qu'elle veut, elle sait ou elle veut aller avec toi et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, ca tu peux en être certain. Et puis elle est différente, je sens qu'au fond elle est faite pour vivre dans notre monde, tout la pousse à y entrer sans qu'elle ne décide de rien. Je sais qu'un jour, elle feras partie des nôtres, et je n'ai pas besoin de vision pour te l'affirmer, je le sens. » Elle me laissa quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ses paroles et elle reprit.

« Tu devrais entrer, Esmée serait contente de te voir, ainsi que les autres. »

Je la suivis sans un mot, ses paroles m'avait scotché, je ne pouvais imaginé Bella en vampire, de toute façon rien ne présagé un quelconque danger, sinon Alice l'aurait vu. Je décidai de remettre mes réflexions à plus tard car j'entrai dans la villa, Esmée s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire, et elle me prit dans ses bras, même si cela me surprit un peu, ca me fit du bien. On aurait dit une mère et son fils, je pouvait lire dans ses pensées qu'elle était inquiète pour ce qui c'était passé avec Jacob, mais elle était très heureuse de me voir et elle aurait bien voulu revoir Bella aussi.

« Comment va tu ? » me demanda t'elle inquiète.

« Ca peut aller, » lui dit avec un sourire sans joie.

« Si tu t'inquiète pour Bella, je suis sure qu'elle te pardonnera bien assez tôt, laisse lui un peu de temps et tout ira mieux, » me dit elle avec tendresse.

« J'espère que vous avez raison, » lui répondit je. Emmet arriva à se moment la, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey, salut toi. Alors quoi de neuf, ca te dit de faire une partie de Base Ball avec Jasper et moi ? » me demanda t'il enthousiaste.

« C'est gentil mais je ne comptes pas m'attarder, Bella et seule et je ne voudrai pas qu'elle s'inquiète de mon absence. »

« Dommage, » déclara Emmet, « se sera pour une prochaine fois alors. »

« Oui, c'est ca, » lui dis je en souriant. Je pense que je pourrai bien m'entendre avec lui, il était très joueur et moi aussi, un match de Base Ball serait bien amusant à faire un de ces jours, il faudrait que j'organise une partie quand la situation se calmera un peu. Je redescendit vite sur terre quand la poupée Barbie entra dans la pièce, en me voyant elle ne put s'empêcher de me lancer un regard mauvais, elle restai silencieuse mais ses pensées ne cesser de me lancer un flot de jurons, qui venant d'une personne aussi inintéressante que Rosalie ne pouvait que me faire rire, et je m'empressai de lui adresser mon plus beau sourire, je savais que jamais je ne m'entendrai avec elle, et pour être honnête cela ne me dérangeait aucunement. Après quelques minutes, je demandai ou été Carlisle et Esmée me répondit qu'il était dans son bureau.

« Puis je monter, il faudrait que je lui demande un conseil. » Demandai je.

« Mais bien sur mon chéri, tu peux y aller, » elle m'adressa un sourire chaleureux et retourna à ses occupations.

Je frappa à la porte et Carlisle m'invita à entrer.

« Je savais que tu allais passé, » me dit il avec un sourire, « puis je faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Eh bien, en faite ce serai un conseil dont j'aurais besoin et je pense que vous êtes le mieux placé pour pouvoir m'aider, je pense que vous êtes au courant de la situation entre Bella et moi. Depuis l'incident avec Jacob, elle ne veut plus m'adresser la parole, et je vous avoue que je me sens un peu perdu, elle voudrai une explication à ce qui c'est passer, mais je ne sais quoi lui dire. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas 36 solutions, soit je lui dit la vérité et cela irait à l'encontre de toute nos règles, soit je lui ment, mais la encore si un jour elle découvrait la vérité ca serait vraiment la fin. »

« Mon garçon, » me dit Carlisle, d'une voix paternelle. « Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu as la réponse, mais tu as surtout peur de la réaction de Bella, pour tout te dire, votre histoire va déjà à l'encontre de toute les règles, tu es un vampire, elle est humaine, votre relation est plutôt inhabituelle et tôt ou tard, elle l'apprendra, elle finira par se poser des questions, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, et je pense qu'elle préférerai l'apprendre de ta bouche plutôt que de la bouche d'un inconnu, moi à ta place, je le lui aurait dit, en lui précisant bien, quand connaissant ton secret, elle sera forcement exposé au danger, je sais que tu dois avoir peur de sa réaction, mais si elle t'aime vraiment, elle ne verra que l'homme qu'elle à connu depuis votre rencontre, pas le monstre que tu crois être. »

« Vous êtes sur que c'est la meilleure solution ? »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même tu as seulement deux possibilités, au moins en connaissant la vérité, elle sera beaucoup plus sur ces gardes si il arrive un incident comme avec celui de Jacob cette après midi. Elle pourra fuir si tu lui dit qu'il y a un danger. Je suis sur que c'est la meilleure solution, mais précise lui bien que ce secret doit rester un secret absolu, qu'il ne faudra le divulguer sous aucun prétexte, que tu serai en danger si quelqu'un l'apprenais. »

« Je vous remercie pour vos conseil, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans vous et votre famille, je peux enfin côtoyer des gens comme moi, et sa fait beaucoup de bien de ne pas avoir à me cacher. J'espère faire le bon choix pour Bella, merci beaucoup Carlisle. »

« Je t'en prie, c'est normal, n'hésite surtout pas à venir si tu avais un problème, nous serons la pour t'aider, Bella et toi, » me rassura Carlisle.

« Bon eh bien, je crois que je devrais y aller, Bella à du se réveiller maintenant, et j'ai une grande discussion qui m'attend. »

Je descendis en compagnie de Carlisle et dit au revoir à tout le monde et chacun me souhaita bonne chance, sauf Rosalie bien évidemment qui était furieuse à l'idée qu'une petite humaine soit au courant de notre situation, elle qu'elle se ferait une joie de me casser la figure si je mettais sa famille en danger. Je reparti chez Bella, déterminé à lui avouer mon secret, même si je devait la perdre, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans l'ignorance, elle avait le droit de décider si elle voulait rester avec un monstre ou pas, je n'avais pas le droit d'être autant égoïste, et je devais penser à son bonheur, et si son bonheur devait être sans moi, je partirai, même si cela briserai mon cœur déjà mort. En entrant, elle était installé sur le canapé, sa tête reposai sur ces genoux replié, quand elle m'entendit entrer, elle releva la tête et me scruta sans un mot.

Point de vue Bella

Je venais de me réveiller et je me demandai comment j'avais pu m'endormir dans l'état de nerfs ou j'étais il y avait seulement quelques heures. Leurs attitudes m'avait tout simplement choquée, le pire c'est que je n'en connaissait même pas la raison.

Edward m'avait menti et cela m'attrister beaucoup, moi qui croyait que je pouvait avoir confiance en lui, je mettais bien trompé, je ne sais même pas comment il a su que Jacob allait venir, et quand il est arrivé, je n'ai reconnu aucun de leur visage tellement il trahissait leur haine respective, mais qu'est qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il se déteste à ce point alors qu'il ne se connaissait pas, enfin Edward m'avait surement menti sur ce point la aussi et j'étais déterminé à lui en vouloir et ne plus lui adresser la parole jusqu'à qu'il me donne une bonne explication, et puis cette Alice Cullen est arrivé et j'ai entendu une phrase qui m'as beaucoup intrigué « j'ai vue Bella à l'hôpital », qu'est ce qu'elle à voulu dire par la.

Lasse de toute ses questions sans réponses, je fini par me lever et me dirigeai vers l'escalier pour me faire à diner car la nuit était tomber et je commençai à avoir faim, quand je descendis, je me rendit compte que le salon était vide, et je ne put m'empêcher de penser qu'Edward en avait eu assez de moi et qu'il était parti, je commençai à avoir une boule au ventre et je retenais les larmes qui menaçait de couler, par reflexe, je m'approcha de la fenêtre pour apercevoir que sa voiture était encore ici, se qui me rassura aussi tôt mais je me demandai ou avait il pu aller à pied, je me retourna et me dirigea vers la cuisine ou je vit un papier plié en deux, mon nom était dessus et je reconnu tout de suite l'écriture d'Edward. Je me précipita et l'attrapa pour le lire.

_Bella,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est passé, je sais que je t'ai blesser et que tu es en colère contre moi, je le comprend tout à fait et j'espère que tu finiras par me pardonner, je ne sais pas si je pourrai te parler des raisons pour lesquels il y a eu cette dispute cette après midi. Comme je te l'ai dit au tout début de notre relation, je ne suis pas l'homme que tu penses, et j'ai fait beaucoup de mal autour de moi par le passé, en te rencontrant, j'ai beaucoup changé mais malheureusement on ne change pas le passé et on ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de qui on est vraiment. Je suis sorti pour réfléchir, je reviendrai plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

_Je t'aime plus que ma vie. Edward._

J'était partagé entre la colère et la culpabilité, je m'en voulais d'avoir parlé ainsi à Edward alors qu'il avait fait tant pour moi, mais le fait qu'il me laisse dans l'ignorance et me mente me mettais hors de moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir, oubliant complètement ma faim, je m'affala sur le canapé ou je plia mes genoux contre ma poitrine et y laissa tombé ma tête, au bout d'un certain temps, la porte s'ouvrit et Edward apparut enfin. Il avait un regard triste et seulement trois mots sortirent de sa bouche. « Je suis désolé ».

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre achevé. **

**J'espère qu'ils vous aura plus?**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ca me fait énormément plaisir.**

**La suite dans quelques jours.**

**Gros bisous **

**MissJenny34**


	11. Chapitre 10 Vérité dévoilée

**CHAPITRE X – Vérité dévoilée**

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Edward apparut . Il avait un regard triste et seulement trois mots sortirent de sa bouche. « Je suis désolé ». Il s'approcha lentement, comme si il avait peur de me brusquer, il s'installa à côté de moi et m'observa. Je détournai le regard aussitôt, de peur qu'il puisse lire tout se que je ressentais au fond de moi.

La tristesse, l'énervement, l'incompréhension, la culpabilité, l'amour, la tendresse, c'était impressionnant de ressentir tout ses sentiments contradictoire en même temps et c'était surtout déstabilisant car je ne savais pas si je devais commencer à parler, lui crier dessus ou l'embrasser et lui pardonner. Je décidai de me taire et attendrai qu'il prenne la parole en premier, après tout c'était à lui de me donner une explication à tout cela. Je relevai les yeux en essayant de paraître la plus sereine possible mais je savais que j'étais une très mauvaise comédienne et qu'il voyait tout ce que je ressentais à travers mes yeux. Il souffla un bon coup et hésitai à commencer à parler, il cherchai comment formuler ces phrases et c'est au bout de trois minutes qu'il se décida enfin.

« Tout d'abord Bella, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui c'est passé cette après midi, pour t'avoir menti et pour mon comportement. Je comprend aussi la réaction que tu as pu avoir et je t'assure qu'elle était méritée. Ce que je vais te dire pourrai faire changer complètement ta vision des choses et les sentiments que tu as pour moi. Si après ma révélation, tu souhaites arrêter notre relation, je comprendrai tout à fait et je ne t'en voudrais aucunement mais sache que moi quoi qu'il arrive je t'aimerai toujours et que je t'attendrai, et je serai toujours la pour toi si tu as besoin. Il faut que je te précise aussi que quand je t'aurait mis dans la confidence, tu auras toujours ce lourd secret à porter et tu ne devras jamais révéler à qui que se soit ce que je vais te dire, car si un jour quelqu'un l'apprenait, beaucoup de personnes serait en danger, ainsi que toi et moi. Alors je veux que tu réfléchisse bien et que tu me dises si tu veux vraiment savoir en toute connaissance de cause, car je t'assure que ses mises en garde ne sont vraiment pas exagéré dans cette situation, » déclara t'il sérieux.

Je prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ses paroles et je ne voyait vraiment pas ou il voulait en venir.

Je m'imaginait beaucoup de choses mais mes théories étaient vraiment toutes invraisemblable, je m'imaginais qu'il puisse faire partie d'un organisme tel que la CIA, qu'il soit agent secret pour le gouvernement, mais non ce ne pouvait pas être ça, quoi qu'il en soit, rien de se qu'il pourrait me dire pourrait faire changer mes sentiments pour lui, c'était inconcevable. Je pesais le pour et le contre, je commençai vraiment à avoir peur de se qu'il allait me dire mais je voulais savoir, je ne voulais plus qu'il y est de secret entre nous, un couple ne devait rien se cacher, nous devions nous faire confiance, alors je prit ma décision et quoi qu'il en soit, je ne dirai rien de se qu'il allait m'annoncer. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me rassurer et je pris les mains d'Edward.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas m'annoncer, mais je ne veux plus aucun secret entre nous, et je veux que nous nous fassions confiance, et je pense que rien de se que tu vas m'annoncer ne pourrai faire changer mes sentiments pour toi. » Il me fit un sourire sans joie et baissa les yeux pour reprendre son récit.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà penser que je me comportai de façon étrange, ou que tu trouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel chez moi ? »

« Euh… eh bien, je ne sais pas, c'est vrai je me suis déjà posé certaines questions mais je ne pense pas que se soit important, » lui répondit je, déconcerté par sa question.

« Je peux savoir lesquelles ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit se ne sont que des détails insignifiants, mais si tu tiens à le savoir eh bien, je trouve étrange que tu ne manges jamais, ou du moins pas devant moi, j'ai remarquée aussi que tu avais la peau très froide et blanche, et que tes yeux changent de couleurs suivant ton humeur, appart ca je n'ai rien remarquer. » Je voyais qu'Edward était de plus en plus nerveux au fil de la conversation et cela me stresser beaucoup à moi aussi, mais bon sang qu'es qu'il avait à me dire de si terrible !

« Je ne sais pas comment te dire sa, je ne voudrais pas t'effrayer, et avant de te le dire, il faut que tu me promette de me laisser finir de parler sans m'interrompre et de ne pas t'enfuir. C'est très important pour moi et je t'assure que c'est très difficile de tout te dire alors s'il te plait promet le moi. »

« Oui Edward, je te le promets, mais dépêche toi tu m'angoisses à la fin qu'es qu'il y a de si terrible. »

« D'accord, alors tout les détails que tu as pu trouver en moi comme le fait que j'ai la peau froide et blanche, que mes yeux changent de couleurs suivant mes humeurs et le fait que je ne mange pas, c'est parce que je suis … je suis un … vampire… »

« Quoi ?? Attend, je crois que j'ai mal compris tu as dit un … »

« Vampire, » me coupa t'il. « Mais n'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal, je ne me nourris pas de sang humain. »

« Ola, ola ! Attend, tu me fais une blague la Edward ! » Lui dis je en retirant ma main des siennes. Mon dieu mais Quesque je viens d'entendre, attend Bella ne panique pas laisse le finir, tu lui à promis. « Continue, » lui dis je en essayant de me contenir.

« Comme je viens de te le dire, tu ne risque rien avec moi, je peux côtoyer les humains sans problèmes. En faite, pour que tu comprennes, il vaudrais mieux que je te racontes tout depuis ma transformation. »

J'hochai la tête car j'était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tellement j'étais abasourdie, je ne savais pas si je devais croire à son histoire ou si il me faisait une blague, malheureusement ce n'était pas le genre d'Edward et vu la tête qu'il avait je savais qu'il n'était pas en train de rire.

Point de vue Edward

Je voyais la tête que faisait Bella, elle avait l'air paniquée et avait retirée ses mains des miennes. Je ne lui en voulait pas, et je comprenais qu'elle ai peur, il fallait que je la rassure, mais j'avais très peur moi aussi qu'elle ne me quitte, je repoussai cette éventualité loin de mon esprit et décida de lui raconter mon histoire.

« Comme je viens de te le dire, tu ne risque rien avec moi, je peux côtoyer les humains sans problèmes. En faite, pour que tu comprennes, il vaudrais mieux que je te racontes tout depuis ma transformation. » Elle hocha la tête et je me remis à parler.

« Je suis né le 20 juin 1901, quand j'eut 17 ans, la guerre faisait rage, et la grippe espagnole avait emporté beaucoup de monde, ainsi que ma famille, et je n'y échappa pas moi non plus, avant de mourir, un homme ou plutôt un vampire m'as transformé et m'as laisser seul par la suite, ne sachant pas se qu'il m'était arriver j'ai du apprendre à vivre cette nouvelle vie seul, sans personnes pour me dicter ce que je devais faire, et sans savoir ce que j'étais devenu. Quand on devient vampire, c'est très difficile de se contrôler, et comme tu peux l'imaginer j'ai commis l'impardonnable des milliers de fois, j'ai errer sans but précis, sans rien attendre de ma non vie, j'ai énormément voyager durant toutes ces années, mais je n'ai rien trouver qui puissent remplir le vide dans ma poitrine, rien ne m'intéressait, je trouvais les humains insignifiants, et je ne m'entendait pas avec les gens de mon espèce. J'étais solitaire et détestable, jusqu'à que je te rencontre Bella, tu as transpercé mon cœur de pierre et depuis ce jour je ne vit que pour toi, mon cœur a de nouveau trouver sa lumière, j'ai retrouver un sens à donner à ma vie, je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus de moi, si tu n'as plus confiance ou si je te dégoute tout simplement. Mais ma vie t'es dévoué maintenant. » Bella me regardai droit dans les yeux, la bouche entrouverte et raide comme une statue, son cœur battait à tout rompre et je me demandai si elle n'allait pas faire un malaise, j'hésitai à la prendre dans mes bras de peur qu'elle me repousse, et j'aurai donner n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées et savoir se qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, je lui laissai quelques minutes pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle recommence à parler, ce temps me parut interminable, je n'en pouvait plus de se silence, elle finit enfin par ouvrir la bouche et dit :

« Je ne sais pas comment réagir à cette déclaration, et je t'avoue que se que je pensai été à des années lumières de la vérité. Je pense que tu vas devoir me laisser quelques instants pour me reprendre, et j'aurai énormément de questions à te poser. »

Point de vue Bella

J'étais choquée, abasourdie, je ne savais plus quoi penser, à cette révélation ma vision du monde avait complètement changée. Moi qui n'avait jamais cru aux histoires surnaturelles, aux monstres et autres mythes qui sont racontés dans les livres, la je devais avoué que c'était vraiment incroyable, mais bizarrement je n'avais pas peur, j'était choqué mais je n'avais aucune crainte face à Edward, j'avais confiance en lui. Pendant ces deux mois et demi il n'avait jamais fait un faux pas avec moi, il ne m'avait jamais fait aucun mal, je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien me faire. Mais il fallait qu'il m'explique plus en détails sa nature et tout se qui nous différencie, appart le fait qu'il soit pale avec la peau froide, et qui soit beau comme un dieu ne le différenciais pas d'un physique humain, il était comme nous, dans les livres ils décrivent les … vampires comme des monstres, qui ne sortent que la nuit, mais quand je voit Edward, ce n'est pas se que je voit, je m'approcha lentement de lui, je le regardait droit dans les yeux et attrapa son visage, pour voir si tout cela était réel, je le touchai avec douceur et je ne pouvais croire qu'Edward soit un monstre. Son visage reflétai l'inquiétude, il fallait que je le rassure, il avait peur de me perdre mais malgré qu'il soit un vampire, je ne voyais pas ma vie sans lui, je l'aimais et c'était tout ce qui importait.

« Edward, comment peut tu croire que je veuille t'abandonner, je me fiche de ce que tu es, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre, notre amour et la seule chose qui compte, je veux juste que tu m'expliques ce qui te différencie de moi, je sais que tu vas me trouver idiote mais, tu n'es pas comme on décrit les … les vampires dans les livres, » lui déclarai je. Il me regardai en souriant.

« Je ne te trouverai jamais idiote Bella, mais il ne faut pas toujours croire ce qu'on raconte dans les livres. Que veux tu savoir exactement ? »

« Eh bien tout, qu'es qu'il change quand on deviens vampire ? Tu m'as dit aussi que tu ne te nourrissais pas de sang humain, alors de quoi te nourrit tu ? » lui demandai je, un peu écœuré.

« Je me nourrit de sang animal, mais c'est très rare de rencontrer des personnes comme moi, je me croyais le seul mais j'ai rencontrer des vampires qui ont la même alimentation que moi, normalement quand tu deviens un vampire, il est très difficile de se retenir quand on est à proximité d'un humain, mais avec beaucoup d'entrainement et de patience tu réussis à te contrôler, pour moi ça c'est fait assez rapidement, après il y a beaucoup d'avantages à être un vampire, tout tes sens sont décuplés, je peux courir à une vitesse extraordinaire, sans ressentir de fatigue, je possède une force surhumaine, je peux entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde, ma vision et mon odorat ont été multiplié par dix, je ne dors pas, et quand on deviens vampire, certains, en plus de nos sens surdéveloppé, possède des dons… moi par exemple, je peux lire dans les pensées, » m'annonça t'il avec un sourire.

« Tu veux dire que la tu peux lire dans mes pensées, » lui demandai je inquiète.

« Non, malheureusement, je peux lire dans les pensées de beaucoup de personnes mais je n'ai jamais réussi à lire les tiennes, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je t'avoue que parfois c'est très frustrant. »

« Oh mon dieu, » dis je dans un souffle. J'étais rassuré, mon dieu quel honte j'aurai eu si il aurait pu entendre mes pensées. Enfin, heureusement, il y avait quelque chose chez moi qui repoussait son don, j'ai toujours dit que je n'était pas normal. Enfin bref, j'avais du mal à imaginer qu'Edward puissent avoir des supers pouvoirs.

« En faite, on peut dire que tu es comme superman ? » lui dis je en souriant.

« Oui, sauf que lui n'est pas un monstre qui se nourrit de sang, » se plaigna t'il.

« Toi non plus, tu n'es pas un monstre Edward, et jamais je ne te verrai ainsi, et malgré ce que tu es, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, je t'aime trop et je ne peux vivre sans toi. » Je m'approcha de lui, le pris dans mes bras et lui dit :

« Il y a tout de même quelques chose que je ne comprend pas lui » dis je.

« Quoi donc, » me demanda t'il intrigué.

« Eh bien, quel est le rapport avec Jacob, est ce que lui aussi est un vampire ? »

« Non, Jacob n'est pas un vampire, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de te parler de sa vie, tout se que je peux te dire, c'est que lui et sa famille protègent les humains des vampires, enfin, de ceux qui se nourrissent de sang humain. »

« Mais tu n'es pas comme ça, alors pourquoi a-t-il réagit ainsi ? »

« Il s'inquiète, il ne me connaît pas, et il a peur que je sois un danger pour toi, mais si tu as des questions à son sujet tu devrais le lui demander, je sais qu'il n'apprécierai pas que je parle en son nom. »

« D'accord, j'irai lui parler un de ces jours. Edward, est ce que ca te dérangerai de rester un peu plus longtemps à Forks, je ne suis pas pressé de retourner à Seattle, je m'arrangerai pour le boulot et les cours. »

« Non, on peux y rester autant de temps que tu le désires. »

« D'accord, » lui dit en me blottissant contre lui. Il m'avait manquer et être dans ses bras me faisait du bien bizarrement je me sentais en sécurité, même si c'était un vampire, je m'en fichais.

Deux semaines avait passées depuis qu'Edward m'avait avouer son secret, et tout aller bien pour nous, il m'avait fait découvrir ses talents, et j'avoue que j'étais impressionnée, il avait tellement de force et pourtant il était si doux avec moi, il était heureux de ne plus se cacher face à moi et de jouer la comédie, et moi j'étais heureuse qu'il m'est fait confiance, et je l'en remercier pour ça, tout était plus simple désormais.

Point de vue Edward

J'étais scotché par le fait que Bella m'est aussi bien accepter, elle n'avait pas peur et me faisait totalement confiance et j'étais très heureux de pouvoir lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Elle avait eu peur la première fois ou elle était monté sur mon dos, mais elle en avait vite pris l'habitude et semblait apprécier. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs, la nuit quand elle dormait j'allais chasser ou je me rendais chez les Cullen, je l'ai avait tous remercier pour leur soutien et leur si bon conseil, enfin pas tous. Rosalie était toujours aussi furieuse contre moi mais je n'y prêta pas attention, j'avais pris l'habitude d'aller chasser avec Emmet et Jasper, mes nouveaux compagnons de jeux et de chasse, nous nous entendions tous très bien et je me sentais bien en leur compagnie. Esmée nous avait inviter, Bella et moi à venir chez eux demain après midi et ma bien aimée avait accepter avec joie, même si elle avait été surprise de savoir qu'eux aussi était des vampires Elle ne semblait pas effrayer le moins du monde, en y réfléchissant bien elle m'avait dit que quand elle avait rencontrer le docteur Cullen et sa femme, elle avait trouvé une certaine ressemblance avec moi, et elle comprenais pourquoi maintenant. Vous ne pouvez imaginez a quel point je suis comblé, ma bien aimée était resté avec moi malgré le fait que je sois un monstre, j'avais rencontré de nouveaux amis et confidents, je n'étais plus seul maintenant, et j'en été ravi.

* * *

Voili voilou, alors, vous avez aimer ??

La suite très prochainement.

Bisous à tous!

Et Merci pour vos Reviews !!

**MissJenny34**


	12. Chapitre 11 Cauchemar

**CHAPITRE XI – Cauchemar**

Point de vue Bella

Il était dix heures vingt quand je me suis levée ce matin, j'avais ressenti un manque car je sentais que je n'étais plus dans les bras froid d'Edward. En ouvrant les yeux, j'étais en effet toute seule dans la chambre, je m'étirai de tout mon long dans le lit en baillant de bon cœur et me leva pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Depuis que nous étions à Forks, Edward avait pris l'habitude de me préparer mon petit déjeuner. Quand j'entra dans la cuisine, je fut accueilli avec un sourire chaleureux, il s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de moi, ou je me blottit tel une enfant dans les bras de sa mère, je me sentait tellement bien dans ses moments la, j'étais tellement heureuse et comblée que je me disais que c'étais bien trop beau pour être vrai et que ce trop plein de joie allait finir par cesser et qu'une nouvelle catastrophe viendrai me frappait comme d'habitude.

Depuis toujours, ma vie était faite ainsi et j'espérai pour une fois avoir un peu plus de chance et pouvoir savourer pleinement ces moments de bonheur sans m'attendre au pire à chaque fois. Sentant mon angoisse, Edward me scruta, inquiet, et me demanda ce qu'y n'allait pas.

« Qui a-t-il, Bella, je te sens tendue d'un coup ? » me demanda Edward inquiet.

« Rien ne t'en fait pas, j'ai tendance à toujours m'inquiéter pour un rien. »

« Veux tu m'en parler, je pourrais peut être te rassurer. »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas se n'est rien d'important. »

« D'accord, mais n'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'en parler. Maintenant, viens déjeuner, je n'ai pas préparé tout sa pour moi, » plaisanta t'il.

« C'est bien dommage, tu prépares toujours trop à manger, même si ce que tu fais et un régal, je ne pourrai pas tout avaler, ca m'étonne d'ailleurs pour quelqu'un qui ne manges pas tu cuisine drôlement bien. »

« Merci, » me dit il en s'asseyant en face de moi. « Tu n'oublie pas que cet après midi nous allons chez les Cullen, Esmée et Alice ont hâte de te voir. »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas oublier, et moi aussi ca me fait plaisir de pouvoir mieux faire leur connaissance, j'ai encore du mal à imaginer qu'il soit… enfin… tu vois quoi. »

J'avais toujours un peu de mal à dire vampire, même si je m'y été faite depuis qu'Edward me l'avais annoncer, c'était vraiment irréel. Malgré tout, j'étais heureuse pour lui, car il avait trouvé des gens qu'il apprécier par-dessus tout, la nuit quand je dormais, il avait pris l'habitude certains soir de retrouver leur famille, pour chasser ou tout simplement discuter et j'en étais heureuse.

Il n'arrêtai pas de me parler d'eux avec enthousiasme, en me décrivant Carlisle comme étant un homme sage et bon, Esmée sa femme était d'une extrême bonté et gentillesse que j'avais moi aussi remarquer, il m'avait aussi parler d'Alice comme étant un bout en trin pleine d'enthousiasme sans oublier qu'elle pouvait voir le futur d'où sa venue lors de la dispute avec Jacob, ensuite il y avait Emmett avec qui il s'entendait très bien car il était autant joueur l'un que l'autre, et était toujours de bonne humeur, Jasper aussi était devenu assez proche d'Edward même si celui-ci était plus réservé, le seul point négatif était Rosalie qui était selon Edward une vrai poupée Barbie qui ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne et que je ne devais pas m'attarder si elle ne m'adressai pas la parole lors de notre rencontre.

J'étais tout de même impatiente de pouvoir me faire ma propre opinion de chacun, je continuai dans ma rêverie, mais ce sentiment qu'il allait m'arriver quelque chose n'arrêtai pas de refaire surface, ça en étais vraiment agaçant. Après avoir fini mon petit déjeuner, je me dépêchai de débarrasser et faire la vaisselle pour aller me poster dans les bras d'Edward, qui je savais aller me faire tout oublier.

Après quelques baisers échangés avec mon amoureux, je me décidai à aller prendre ma douche, Edward poussa un léger grognement mecontent après m'être levé, je lui adressa un sourire, et lui promit de me dépêcher. Je monta les marches en direction de ma chambre pour récupérer quelques affaires et entra dans la salle de bain, j'alluma le robinet d'eau chaude et me glissa dans la baignoire pleine de mousse, l'eau chaude me détendit un peu et je profitai de ce petit moment pour repenser à tout ce qui s'était passer depuis ma rencontre avec Edward, et je rendais compte de la chance que j'avais de l'avoir pour moi toute seule.

Je fermai les yeux et sans m'en rendre compte je m'endormis. Je m'éveillai dans un endroit inconnu, il faisait sombre et froid, et je tremblai de tout mes membres, j'appelai Edward mais personne ne répondit, ce silence de mort me pesait et m'angoissait au plus haut point, je regardai autour de moi et cette pièce me donner la chair de poule, les murs était recouvert de moisissures et de toiles d'araignées. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre sur l'extérieur et je ne distingué aucun meubles ni objets qui pourrait m'indiquer ou je me trouvait. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps j'étais ici mais ce qui étais sur c'est que je ne savais pas quand je pourrai y sortir. Après quelques minutes, j'entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit, la lumière m'aveugla soudain et je vis une silhouette devant moi. Cette femme était d'une extrême beauté, elle avait les cheveux blond relevé en un chignon, ses yeux était d'un rouge sang, son visage et son sourire angélique me glacé d'effroi tellement je sentais le danger qui émanait d'elle, tout en elle me disait de me méfier, je savais que c'étais un vampire, et qu'elle ne se nourrissais pas de sang animal. Sa voix douce et mélodieuse me paralysa.

« Bonjour Bella, » me dit elle en souriant.

« Comment connaissait vous mon nom et qui êtes vous, ou suis-je ? » la questionnai je, bouleversée.

« Du calme, Bella, tout va bien. »

« Non, tout ne va pas bien, je veux savoir ce que je fais ici, et pourquoi m'y avait vous amener. »

« Tu es ici, Bella, par la demande de mon maitre, sais tu que nous te cherchons depuis des décennies, et enfin nous avons réussi à te trouver, » déclara t'elle.

« Que me voulez vous ? »

« Eh bien pour l'instant, tu ne nous est d'aucune utilité, mais dans quelques jours, quand j'aurais reçu l'ordre de te transformer, tu pourras enfin accomplir ta destinée parmi nous à Volterra, sais tu combien tu es précieuse chère Bella, le monde va changer grâce à toi. »

« Je ne vous suivrez nulle part, je veux partir d'ici et tout de suite, » m'emportai je.

« C'est qu'elle à du caractère en plus, je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre, » plaisanta t'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme entra dans la pièce, il me scrutait droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire, s'approcha de la fille et lui dit :

« Le maitre pense qu'il est temps d'accomplir ta mission, » lui déclara t'il.

Après ce bref échange, l'homme sorti de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui, je vis la femme s'approchai de moi lentement, avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant elle s'agenouilla en face de moi, m'attrapa et me plaqua au sol avec une violence inouï puis se pencha sur mon cou et je sentis ses dents me transpercé. Je poussa un cri de douleur, puis plus rien. J'ouvris les yeux, et je me rendit compte que j'étais toujours dans mon bain, je sanglotais et des larmes coulait le long de mes joues, je porta instinctivement ma main à mon cou et je ne sentais aucune morsure, Edward était entré dans la salle de bain, son visage reflétai la panique.

« Bella, qui a-t-il ? je t'ai entendu hurler, » me dit il terrifié. Il me sorti du bain et m'enveloppa dans une serviette.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai du faire un cauchemar, » déclarai je en sanglotant.

« Tu m'as fait si peur, tu t'es mise à hurler, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arriver un malheur, ca va mieux ? »

« Oui, ca va mieux maintenant. »

Je voyais dans les yeux d'Edward toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait, il m'avait passer plusieurs serviettes pour que je n'ai pas froid, il me pris dans ses bras et me frictionner le dos tout en me berçant. Je n'arrêtai pas de revoir le visage de cette femme et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sangloter, ce cauchemar était tellement réel, j'avais tellement eu mal quand elle m'avait mordue, enfin, ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar.

« Tu veux me raconter ? » me demanda t'il, inquiet.

« Eh bien, j'étais dans une pièce sombre et froide, je ne saurai te dire ou exactement, j'étais seule, je t'appelai mais tu ne me répondais pas, je commençai vraiment à avoir peur, ensuite une femme et entré dans la pièce, elle était très belle, elle avait les yeux rouges comme le sang, et je suis persuadé que c'était un vampire, elle connaissait mon prénom, je lui demandai ce qu'elle me voulait et pourquoi j'étais ici, elle ma répondu qu'elle me recherchai depuis plusieurs décennies et que son maitre voulait me transformer, ensuite elle m'as dit que je serai très précieuse après être devenu comme eux, et que le monde changera grâce à moi, et que je pourrai accomplir ma destinée avec eux dans un endroit qui s'appelle Voltera. Quand il entendu ce nom, je senti Edward se crisper, et il me demanda de continuer mon récit. Apres, un homme entra dans la pièce à son tour et lui dit qu'il était temps qu'elle accomplisse sa mission, après ca il est ressorti, puis la femme s'est approché de moi, m'as plaqué au sol et m'as mordu, j'ai poussé un cri et je me suis réveillé. »

« Bella, est tu sure que cette femme à dit Volterra ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » lui demandai je inquiète.

« Pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas, tu devrais t'habiller, tu vas prendre froid, ca va aller si je te laisse seule ? je serai au salon. »

« Oui, ca va aller merci. A tout de suite. »

Point de vue Edward

J'étai assis sur le canapé en fixant la fenêtre, j'attendais que ma Bella sorte de la salle de bain, je pense qu'elle va en avoir pour un moment, car je peux clairement entendre son souffle lent et régulier, signe qu'elle s'est endormie dans son bain, cela m'étonne vu qu'elle s'est réveillé il y a moins de deux heures, mais bon, si moi j'aurai l'occasion de dormir je ne m'en priverai pas non plus. Pour me réconforter, j'avais pris l'habitude de la regarder dormir, elle ressemblait à un ange et je ne me lasserai jamais de l'admirer, et pour combler tout ca, elle parlais parfois, la plupart du temps elle murmurait mon prénom, ou elle gémissait, j'aurais aimer pouvoir la regarder dormir encore une fois mais ca ne serait vraiment pas correct de ma part, vu qu'elle était dans son bain, même si je mourrais d'envie de la rejoindre à ce moment précis, je ne le ferais pas par respect pour elle. Je décidai de repousser mes pensées salaces loin de mon esprit et me reporter sur la fenêtre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence fut interrompu par un cri d'horreur, c'était Bella, je me leva et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, j'entra dans la pièce attrapa une serviette et sorti Bella pour l'enveloppé, je ne voulais pas profiter de son malheur pour la reluquer, de toute manière, j'étais tellement inquiet que cette idée me paraissais vraiment grotesque. Elle avait fait un mauvais rêve, mais je sentais qu'elle étais terrorisé, son corps tremblait comme une feuille et sa respiration était saccadé.

Je lui demandai si ca allait bien et si elle voulais me raconter son rêve, et elle acquiesça. Je l'as prit dans mes bras pour la bercer, et elle me raconta son cauchemar, quand elle eut fini, je fit mine que tout aller bien mais il fallait absolument que j'aille voir Carlisle car, elle avait rêver d'un vampire de Volterra alors qu'elle ne connaissait aucunement l'histoire des Volturis, je commençai à m'inquiétai, mais ne voulant pas lui faire peur à son tour, je lui dit qu'elle devrais s'habiller pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. Je descendit au salon pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. J'en profitai pour appeler Carlisle et lui dire que je viendrai plus tôt à la villa car il fallait absolument que je lui parle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle me rejoignit et je l'as pris dans mes bras et nous nous assîmes sur le canapé, aucun de nous deux ne parlais mais je sentais clairement la tension qui émanait d'elle, elle repensait à se cauchemar et j'avoue que moi aussi j'étais vraiment perturbé, je me disais que ca n'étais qu'une coïncidence et que ce n'étais rien mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, car malheureusement les Volturis sont des êtres malveillant qui ont soif de pouvoirs, mais Bella est humaine, je ne voit pas l'intérêt qu'il aurait à lui faire du mal ou de me la prendre, mais elle connaissait notre secret maintenant, peut être étaient ils au courant et veulent la tuer. Bon Edward calme toi, ce n'est surement rien de grave. Je demanderai à Alice qu'elle surveille ses visions et tout ira bien.

« Voudrais tu que nous partions maintenant ? » lui demandai je.

« Eh bien, si tu n'as rien à faire, on peut y aller, » me répondit elle. « Mais peut être allons nous les déranger, tu ne crois pas, nous avions rendez vous en début d'après midi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas qu'ils tiendrons rigueur de l'heure qu'il est. Au contraire, ils sont tous impatients de te rencontrer. Et je pense qu'Alice les préviendrons de notre arrivée. »

« D'accord, alors allons y. Au faite, ma tenue est correcte, ca ne fait pas trop ringard ? »

« Tu es parfaite, comme toujours, » lui répondit je.

Et c'est vrai que je l'as trouvé parfaite, elle aurait pu être habillé d'un sac que je l'as trouverai toujours aussi magnifique. Après ce bref échange, nous sortîmes en direction de ma voiture, je lui ouvrit la porte et alla m'installer au volant. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant la grande villa blanche, Bella était émerveillée devant cette magnifique maison, et Alice, comme à son habitude nous attendez sur le perron. Quand nous sortîmes de la voiture, elle nous adressa un sourire chaleureux et elle s'approcha de nous avec sa démarche dansante, et accueilli ma bien aimée en la serrant contre elle. Bella était surprise mais ne la rejeta pas, ensuite elle s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça à mon tour, comme une sœur et un frère, et j'étais heureux de pouvoir compter sur une fille comme Alice. Nous entrâmes ensuite dans la maison, et chacun souhaita la bienvenue à Bella, sauf Rosalie qui était restée en retrait et Jasper qui préférai garder ses distances aussi pour ne pas faire de mal à celle-ci. Apres les présentations faite, Alice et Esmée m'enleva ma bien aimée pour lui faire visiter la maison, et Emmett comme à son habitude en profita pour me charrier avec ses blagues.

« Alors voici ta précieuse petite humaine, c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, comment fait tu avec elle pour … enfin tu vois, tu n'as pas envie de la mordre parfois ? » se demanda t'il vraiment intrigué.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ca te regarde Emmett, et puis d'ailleurs je ne fais rien avec elle, j'aurais trop peur de lui faire du mal, » déclarai je.

« Quoiiii ? arrête tu vas pas me dire que tu ne fait rien avec elle, mais comment fait tu c'est impossible. »

« Emmett, comme il vient de te dire ça ne te regarde pas, laisse le un peu tranquille, » ajouta Carlisle.

« Alors Edward, raconte moi ce qui c'est passer, » me demanda celui-ci.

Je lui raconta en détails le cauchemar de Bella, en lui précisant bien qu'elle n'était aucunement au courant pour les Volturis et que quand elle s'était réveillé elle était terrorisé, je m'inquiétai moi aussi et je demandai à Carlisle de faire des recherches pour moi sans que Bella soit au courant car si elle l'apprenait elle serais encore plus inquiète. Il me promis que la famille garderai l'œil et qu'il ferait son possible pour éclaircir cette histoire, en attendant, il me conseilla de ne pas trop m'inquiéter car, il se pourrait bien que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence, Bella était humaine, et il ne pensait pas qu'une humaine pouvait avoir des rêves prémonitoires, nous dûmes arrêter notre conversations car Alice, Esmée et Bella revinrent au salon.

« Alors, comment trouves tu la maison ? » demanda Emmett à Bella.

« Magnifique, vraiment Esmée vous avez de très bon gout en matière de décoration. »

« Merci ma chérie, lui répondit Esmée d'un ton maternel.

Je pouvais entendre que tout le monde apprécié Bella comme une sœur, ou une fille, il avait accepter Bella, comme il m'avait accepter moi comme l'une des leurs, même si celle ci était humaine, je savais qu'il ferait tout si elle se trouvait en danger. J'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours fait partie de cette famille et c'était vraiment extraordinaire, les liens qu'ils avait créer entre eux. L'après midi passa très vite, nous avions fait une partie de Base Ball, avec Jasper, Emmett et Alice. Bella s'était assise et nous regarder en train de nous amusé, elle était fasciné par notre façon de jouer, et elle s'amusait beaucoup quand Emmett perdait car celui-ci était un très mauvais perdant et Bella se régalait de le lui faire remarquer. En fin d'après midi, nous nous préparions pour partir quand Alice arriva en courant vers Bella qui poussa un cri de peur quand elle la vit arriver.

« Alice, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? tu m'as fait peur, » se plaigna Bella.

« Oh excuse moi, ce n'était pas mon intention, je voulais juste vous prévenir que Bella ne sera pas disponible demain, » nous annonça t'elle au sautillant.

« Ah bon, et ou suis-je censé être ? » lui demanda t'elle.

« Nous allons faire du SHOPPING, toutes les deux, tu vas voir ca va être super, et je sais que tu n'as rien de prévu pour demain, alors n'essaye pas de te défiler, tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Bella me regarda, suppliante, mais que pouvais je dire, je lui souriais et le donna un baiser en lui disant d'aller s'amuser, ca lui ferais du bien de sortir de la ville. »

« Traitre ! » déclara t'elle. « Bon eh bien si je n'ai pas le choix alors d'accord. »

« Oh merci, merci, merci !!!! » se réjouit Alice en sautillant. « Alors soit prête à 13h tapante, je passerai te chercher. »

Point de vue Bella

Le lendemain à 13h pile Alice klaxonna et m'attendais dans la voiture, je pris ma veste et mon sac et regardant si j'avais mon porte feuille et mon portable, ensuite j'alla dire au revoir à Edward qui m'enlaça et m'embrassa tendrement, un deuxième coup de klaxon se fit entendre et je poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement, Edward, lui souriait, il m'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture d'Alice, il alla lui dire bonjour et lui ordonna de bien prendre soin de moi car sinon elle aurait affaire à lui. Elle le rassura et elle démarra la voiture, j'adressa un signe de la main vers mon amoureux et me reporta sur la route.

Je te préviens Alice, que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, alors je t'accompagne seulement.

Si tu y tiens d'accord, me dit elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Après une heure de voiture, nous arrivâmes devant un centre commercial. Je voyais qu'Alice était surexcité et je languissait déjà que la journée se finisse, Alice me tirait par le bras pour me faire entrer dans une boutique, ou jamais je n'aurais mis les pieds de mon plein gré, elle courait presque dans les rayons et attrapait tout se qui lui tombé sur la main, après avoir les bras remplit de vêtements, elle me poussa jusqu'au cabines d'essayages, et elle m'ordonna d'essayer les vêtements, il y avait de tout, des pantalons, tee shirt, pulls, robes, jupes, chaussures, je commençai à protester mais elle ne voulait rien entendre, et je dut prendre sur moi et essaya tout ses vêtements grotesque.

« Alice, je n'aime pas les robes, jamais je n'essaierais ca. »

« Allez, Bella, fait un effort, je veux juste voir comment ca donne sur toi, me demanda t'elle avec son petit regard suppliant. »

Après deux heures d'essayages intensif, elle passa par la caisse et y déposa tout les vêtements qu'elle m'avait fait essayer et elle en prit pour elle aussi, en voyant le montant indiqué sur la facture, je ne put retenir un petit cri de terreur mais elle n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde choqué par ce montant. En sortant, nous allâmes jusqu'à la voiture pour y déposer tout les paquets, elle me demanda si je voulais aller prendre un verre et j'accepta, car j'avais horriblement mal aux jambes, ca me ferait du bien de m'asseoir, aux bout de quelques pas, ma tête commença à tourner, et je vis Alice se figeai, deux secondes plus tard elle revint à elle, la mine inquiète, elle me demanda si ca allait bien, mais j'avais l'impression que mes jambes ne pouvait plus soutenir mon corps, ma tête tournait de plus en plus vite, ma vue se brouilla, et je tomba dans le néant…

* * *

**Je sais je suis un peu sadique désolé je poste la suite très bientot, PROMIS!!!**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ca me fait énormement plaisir!**

**Gros bisous**

**MissJenny34.**


	13. Chapitre 12 Passé et futur

**CHAPITRE XII – Passé et Futur**

Point de vue Edward

Bella venait de partir pour aller faire du shopping avec Alice, j'étais un peu déçu de ne pas être avec ma bien aimée cet après midi, mais bon, je l'as retrouverai bien assez vite ce soir, mais dans quel état ? Emmett m'avait dit qu'Alice devenait incontrôlable quand elle entrait dans les magasins, elle était comme une enfant qu'on amène à Disneyland, j'étais persuadé qu'elle serait exténuer à son arrivée.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus en attendant leurs retour, je m'en alla chez les Cullen, ou j'y retrouvai Emmett et Jasper. Le reste de la famille étant partit chasser, nous étions seul à la villa. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, ensuite Jasper et moi avions décider de faire une partie d'échec, ou Emmett avait parier que je gagnerai, et effectivement, j'avais gagner deux partie sur trois. Ensuite nous avions regarder un match de Base Ball sur l'écran plasma, et j'avoue que c'était vraiment divertissant de pouvoir voir un match en présence d'Emmett, il hurlait et se lever à chaque point marquer et brandissait du poing et menaçait l'arbitre à chaque fois qu'il perdait, c'était vraiment hilarant. Le match allait prendre fin dans cinq minutes, et je décidai d'appeler Bella quand celui-ci serait terminé, mais comme si nous avions eut la même idée en même temps, mon téléphone sonna, je souriais en voyant le nom de Bella inscrit et je répondit.

« Alors ma belle, tu as survécu à ton après midi shopping ? » plaisantai je.

« Edward, ce n'est pas Bella, il s'est passé quelque chose, je suis dans la voiture, je serai la dans dix minutes, » me prévenu Alice.

« Alice, mais qu'es qu'il s'est passée, raconte moi, ou es tu ? » la questionnai je, terrifié.

« Calme toi, Edward, Bella s'est évanoui, elle ne s'est pas encore réveillé, enfin, s'est difficile à expliquer, c'est comme si elle était en plein cauchemar, elle parle et elle hurle beaucoup, je fait le plus vite possible, appelle Carlisle, qu'il rentre tout de suite, j'arrive, » me prévenu Alice avant de raccrocher.

Ayant entendu la conversation, Jasper couru prendre son téléphone et appela Carlisle, j'étais paniquée, je tournai comme un lion en cage en attendant le retour d'Alice et Bella. Mais qu'avait elle ? elle se portait très bien se matin, Emmett essayait tant bien que mal de me soutenir et de me calmer mais rien y faisait. Il fallait que je l'as vois, j'étais terrifié, Jasper arriva à mon côté et m'envoya une vague de calme et de soutien, malgré mon angoisse, je me sentais un peu mieux, je remerciai Jasper, et je m'étonnai de son don qui était vraiment efficace. Je finit par m'asseoir, non sans regarder ma montre toute les cinq secondes, au bout de trois minutes et vingt sept secondes, Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent, et une minutes plus tard, nous entendîmes la voiture d'Alice empruntant le chemin qui conduisait jusqu'à la villa. Je me précipita dehors accompagné de tous, arrivé à la voiture, j'ouvris la portière et prit Bella dans mes bras. Carlisle me pria de bien vouloir l'amener dans la maison et de l'installer dans une chambre à l'étage, je l'installa sur le lit, elle était comme endormie, mais elle ne cessait de hurler et de bouger dans tout les sens, Carlisle examina Bella, j'entendais les pensées de tous, et je pouvait voir Bella sous tout les angles, leur inquiétude amplifiait la mienne, et même Carlisle ne saurait dire se qu'elle avait, tout ses signes vitaux était normaux et ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait.

« Edward, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle à, physiquement tout va bien. Je ne saurai te dire ce qu'elle à exactement, mais pour ce que je peux voir, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est en plein cauchemar dont elle n'arrive pas à sortir, Alice dit moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passer. »

« Eh bien, nous venions de sortir d'un magasin, nous nous dirigions vers la voiture pour mettre nos achats dans le coffre, et j'ai proposer à Bella d'aller boire un café pour qu'elle se repose un petit peu, elle allait très bien et elle accepta, quelques secondes plus tard, son visage à changer, elle fronçait les sourcils et elle commença à s'agrippai à moi, trois secondes après, j'ai eu une vision ou elle s'effondrai et quand je suis revenu à moi, j'ai eu juste le temps de la rattraper, j'ai essayer de la réveiller en l'appelant et en lui donnant des petites claques mais toujours rien ensuite elle à commençait à hurler et à se tordre de tout les cotés, alors je l'ai prise, je l'ai mise à l'arrière de la voiture et je suis partie à toute vitesse. »

En même temps qu'elle racontait, je pouvais voir les images défilait dans les pensées d'Alice et je sentais qu'elle était vraiment inquiète pour Bella, et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir emmené faire du shopping.

« Edward, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne l'aurais pas amené si j'aurais su avant se qui allait se passer, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait, » me dit t'elle, inquiète.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Alice, ce n'ai pas de ta faute, » lui répondis je tendu. « Carlisle ? crois tu que ca pourrais avoir un rapport avec le cauchemar qu'elle à eu hier, » demandais je.

« Je ne sais pas, ca se pourrais bien, il faut que nous attendions qu'elle se réveille, mais je t'avoue que je ne sais vraiment pas quand cela va se produire, reste près d'elle, et appelle moi si il y a du changement, moi je vais faire des recherches pour voir si je trouve une situation similaire, essaye de ne pas trop t'inquiéter je suis sure qu'elle ne vas pas tarder à se réveiller. »

Je m'installa auprès de Bella, et tout le monde sortit de la chambre, en partant, Alice me représenta ses excuses par la pensée. Je ne répondis pas, trop préoccupé par Bella qui ne cessait de hurler « Arrêtez, non, je vous en supplie, laissez les tranquille ! » J'avais tellement peur pour ma bien aimé, j'essayai de la rassurer autant que je pouvais, je l'as pris dans mes bras, la bercer, je lui murmurai de douces paroles à ses oreilles, ne sachant même pas si elle m'entendait, mais il fallait tout de même que je tente quelque chose, ne rien faire aurait été pire que tout, je ne saurai dire depuis combien de temps j'attendais son réveil, quand Esmée vint frapper à la porte, elle entra et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire j'attendais qu'elle commence à parler.

« Edward, je sais que ce que je vais te dire n'apaisera pas ton inquiétude mais il faut quand même que je te le dise. Depuis que notre famille t'as rencontrée, nous t'apprécions comme l'un des nôtres, moi particulièrement, je te considère comme un troisième fils, Carlisle aussi, et je serai heureuse de t'accueillir chez nous si un jour tu en ressentait le besoin, ou l'envie. Naturellement, Bella est aussi la bienvenue, vous formez un couple magnifique tout les deux même si cette situation est plutôt étrange, je vous souhaite le plus grand bonheur, et je suis persuadée au fond de moi que la situation va s'arranger, et qu'elle va se réveiller, et que quelque soit les problèmes que vous traverserez, notre famille vous soutiendras. »

« Je te remercie Esmée, ce que tu me dis me touche énormément, mais je ne crois pas que tout le monde ici ne nous accueille les bras ouvert. »

« Ah, si tu parle pour Rosalie, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle n'as pas eu une vie facile, et ce qu'elle veut faire paraître, n'est vraiment pas la Rose que nous connaissons tous, il a fallut longtemps pour qu'elle s'accepte et qu'elle nous fasse confiance, c'est dans sa nature d'être méfiante, et elle veut juste protéger sa famille, tu verras avec le temps, tout finiras pas s'arranger. »

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et s'approcha de moi, puis m'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la chambre. Je réfléchissais à ses paroles qui m'avait vraiment touché, j'étais heureux de savoir que je pourrais peut être un jour faire partie de leurs vie à tous. Et j'avais envie de croire que la situation allait finir par s'arranger, car je me rendait compte qu'à chaque fois ou Bella et moi étions heureux, ce bonheur ne durait jamais très longtemps.

Point de vue Bella

Encore une fois je m'éveillais dans un endroit similaire ou s'étais passé mon cauchemar, je savais donc que j'étais en plein rêve mais je n'arrivai pas à m'en convaincre pleinement, cet endroit été si réel, la seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est que j'étais avec Alice et cinq secondes plus tard j'étais ici. Il y avait un silence de mort et j'angoissai de plus en plus à chaque secondes qui passait. Au bout d'un certain temps je finis par aller m'installer le plus loin possible de la porte dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce et j'attendis. Un peu plus tard, j'entendis des pas derrière la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. La femme que j'avais vu dans mon précédent cauchemar été la, elle n'avait pas changer, son visage reflétait toujours la méfiance et bizarrement elle ne semblait pas me voir. Elle se retourna et fit entrer des dizaines de jeunes filles, toutes avait à peu près le même âge que moi, et elle ne semblait pas savoir ou elle se trouvait et pourquoi les avait on amener ici.

Mais une chose était sur, c'est qu'elles étaient terrifiées, elles non plus ne semblaient pas me voir et cela me paraissait étrange, c'était comme si je n'étais pas la. La femme blonde finit par sortir de la pièce sans un mot. Quand elle fut partie, toutes les filles commencèrent à parler en même temps, elle se posait toutes les mêmes questions, certaines pleurer, d'autres s'énerver, et le reste essayait de garder leur calme et réconforter les plus fragiles.

Je finis par me lever pour aller leur parler mais elle ne me voyait pas, qu'es ce qu'il se passait pourquoi ne me voyait elles pas, je commençai à paniquer et à crier pour qu'elles m'écoutent, mais elle ne m'entendaient pas non plus. C'étais comme si je n'étais que la spectatrice de mon propre cauchemar. Je faisais de grand gestes mais c'étais peine perdue, alors je finis par me rassoir à ma place et j'attendit, j'avais l'impression que le temps c'était arrêter. Au bout de quelques minutes ou quelques heures, je ne saurais dire, la femme réapparut avec un homme c'était le même que dans mon cauchemar, les deux regardèrent attentivement chaque filles. Moi il ne me remarquèrent pas, j'étais un peu soulagée qu'il ne puisse pas me voir mais j'étais quand même inquiète pour toutes ses filles, je me disais que ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar et que j'allais finir par me réveiller. L'homme commença à parler.

« Je ne crois pas que celle que nous cherchons se trouve parmi ces filles, je l'aurais tout de suite senti, lui dit elle en souriant. »

« Eh bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir, lui répondit tendrement la fille avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Le maitre m'as dit que celle que nous recherchons été insensible à mon don, nous allons voir ca. »

Après quelques secondes, je ne sus ce qui se passait toutes les filles se mettait à hurler et avait des convulsions, elle pleurait, et je ne savais pas qu'elle était l'origine de leur douleur, je ne cessai de hurler pour que cette fille arrête de leur faire du mal, en ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle était en train de leur faire, je criai à plein poumon et faisait de grand signes.

« Arrêtez, non, je vous en supplie, laissez les tranquille ! » Hurlais je. Mais je me rappelais que personnes ne pouvais me voir et que c'était peine perdue mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'essayer, leur souffrance devait être atroce, je voyais dans leurs yeux toute l'horreur qu'elles ressentait et je pleurais en voyant ce spectacle cauchemardesque. Tout à coup, le calme se fit à nouveau, plus de cris, ces filles se relevèrent sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, elle pleurait toujours et avait peur que cela recommence.

« Tu vois bien, Jane, je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas la. »

« Oui, dommage, ca fait tellement longtemps que nous recherchons cette fille, mais ou peut elle bien être bon sang. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas nous finirons par la trouver. »

« Je l'espère, car je commence à vraiment en avoir marre. »

Après cette petite conversation, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un autre homme entra dans la pièce, celui-ci avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et dit.

« Ca y est nous savons ou se trouve la fille, le maitre est certain qu'elle se trouve dans une petite ville appelait Forks, nous allons partir dans quelques jours pour aller la chercher, en attendant, notre festin peut commencer. »

Les deux hommes et la femme sourirent en même temps, les filles commençaient à reculer pendant qu'eux s'avançaient. En une fraction de secondes il était en train de s'abreuver de ses filles qui hurler à la mort, devant ce spectacle je ne put retenir un cri d'horreur et je me réveilla. Je ne savais pas ou je me trouvais, j'était terrorisé, je sentais des bras autour de moi et je me débâtai en hurlant pour qu'il me lâche, je savais que ces bras appartenait à Edward mais je ne put m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Je voulais à tout pris partir de la, je me recroquevilla au fond de la pièce. Edward essayait tant bien que mal de me rassurer, mais à chaque pas de plus vers moi, je hurlais, je tremblais. Cinq secondes plus tard, je fus entouré de toute la famille Cullen qui essayait tant bien que mal de me rassurer, je voyait l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux et, je pris de profonde inspiration pour me calmer. Plus aucun d'eux ne parlait. Le silence me calma un peu, je regardai Edward, et je me disais que ma réaction avait été stupide et qu'ils allaient me prendre pour une folle, mais ce que je venais de voir, j'étais certaine que ce n'étais pas un cauchemar. Et que je serai la suivante sur leur liste. Je n'arrêtai pas d'entendre leurs hurlements et je ne cessai de me balancer d'avant en arrière, je pleurais à chaudes larmes et Edward s'approcha lentement de moi lentement. Il me regardai tendrement et je voyais dans son regard qu'il ne me voulais aucun mal, il m'attrapa et enroula ses bras autour de moi et me berça en me murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Je me raccrochai à lui comme une noyée à sa bouée, je finis par me calmer. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes je finis par ouvrir la bouche.

« Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, Edward, ce qui vient de se passer et mon cauchemar d'hier sont reliés, ils me cherchent, et ils finiront par m'avoir, » lui dis je entre deux sanglots.

« Comment ca se n' était pas un cauchemar, explique nous tout. »

Je commença mon récit en oubliant le moins de détails possible, je me rappelai que la femme s'appelait Jane et qu'elle avait un don monstrueux pour la souffrance, ces malheureuses filles torturée puis assassinée sous mes yeux, le regard de victoire que ces trois personnes avaient. Le fait que personnes n'avait remarqué ma présence, et surtout cette phrase qui me revenait sans cesse, « Ca y est nous savons ou se trouve la fille, le maitre est certain qu'elle se trouve dans une petite ville appelait Forks, nous allons partir dans quelques jours pour aller la chercher », j'étais certaine que cette fille c'étais moi, quand on pense à mon cauchemar d'hier, ce n'était pas une coïncidence, j'avais des visions, du passé et du futur, mais comment cela était possible, je n'en savais rien mais ce qui était certain, c'est que quand j'eus finit mon récit, tout les Cullen et Edward, étaient persuadés que ma vie était en danger. La tension était palpable et personnes ne parlait, tous était dans leurs réflexion, et c'est Alice qui parla la première.

« Bella à raison, ce qui se passe, je suis persuadée que se ne sont pas que de simples cauchemars, la seule chose que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi moi je n'ai pas eu ses visions, je surveille de très près les Volturis et je n'ai rien vu, absolument rien, » assura Alice.

« Peut être que tu n'as rien vu car ils savent que nous sommes à Forks, et ils connaissent ton don , ils ont du faire tout leurs possible pour cacher leurs arrivée, je ne pense pas qu'ils sachent que nous te côtoyons Bella, » me dit Carlisle.

« Nous avons donc un problème, » dit Emmett, « si Alice ne peut rien voir, nous ne pouvons pas savoir quand ils arriveront exactement, et nous ne savons pas combien ils seront et comment ils comptent s'y prendre pour enlever Bella. »

« Nous avons quand même un avantage, ils ignorent que nous connaissons Bella, il ne se doutent pas rencontrer de problèmes pour l'enlever et ils risquent de ne pas se méfier, » ajouta Esmée.

« C'est vrai, je crois que nous devrions en parler aux loups pour qu'ils puissent se tenir près, leurs aides pourrait nous être d'un grand secours, » dit Jasper.

« Je vais me charger d'aller les prévenir, » renchérit Carlisle.

« Je suis désolé de chambouler vos vies, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en danger, » déclarais je en sanglotant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, » me rassura Esmée, « nous les laisserons faire de mal à personnes, et pour nous tu fais partie de la famille, alors ne t'inquiète surtout pas, nous te protégerons. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, tout le monde quitta la pièce en silence en m'adressant des sourires de compassion, sauf Rosalie, mais je ne m'étonnais guerre de son attitude, Edward m'avait prévenu qu'elle pourrais être réticente, Edward avais toujours ses bras autour de moi et me souleva de terre pour me remettre sur le lit, il était resté silencieux et je savais qu'il s'inquiétai et je regrettai de ne pas avoir pu leur cacher ce cauchemar qui visiblement n'en était pas un, en y repensant, j'eus un frisson, Edward parut le remarquer et resserra son étreinte tout en me berçant et me murmurait de belle paroles rassurantes, je me sentais mieux et en sécurité dans ses bras froid et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Encore merci pour tout vos Reviews, ca me touche énormement.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus encore une fois!

Désolé pour les fautes

MissJenny34.


	14. Chapitre 13 La prophetie

**CHAPITRE XIII – La prophétie **

Point de vue Edward

Bella venait de s'endormir dans mes bras et je repensai à la terreur dans ses yeux quand elle s'était réveillée, à chaque pas de plus vers elle, elle hurlait encore plus fort, elle était terrorisée. Sa vision avait du être horrible. Quand elle se fut un peu calmé, la tension s'était un peu relâché, mais nous sentions tous un malaise que Jasper essayait de faire disparaître mais qui ne marchait pas bien longtemps car lui-même était stressé. Même s'il n'était pas très proche de Bella, il sentait l'amour que nous nous portions elle et moi et il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Jasper et moi étions devenus de très bon amis, et même Alice adorait Bella, raison de plus pour accepter et protéger Bella. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne savions pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait, mais cet avenir n'était pas franchement réjouissant, les Volturis voulait s'en prendre à la femme que j'aimais.

J'ignorai d'ailleurs pourquoi, mais j'avais vraiment peur pour ma bien aimée, je savais que je pouvais compter sur les Cullen pour nous aider mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être effrayé, je me retournai la situation dans tout les sens, je ne trouvais aucune raison pour laquelle il voudrais Bella, je me remémorai son récit lors de son premier cauchemar, il disait que Bella changerais le monde en tant que vampire, se pourrait il que Bella soit destiné à notre vie d'immortel ?

Je ne le souhaitai pas, je voulais que Bella puisse vivre dignement, avoir un bon travail, une famille, des enfants, une vie normale quoi, même si je savais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais le lui offrir, et que si un jour elle aurait cette vie, cela voudrais dire que nous ne serions plus ensemble. Je repoussai cette image loin de moi et revenais au sujet principal, de toute évidence, Bella en tant qu'humaine est unique, je le sens, et Alice le sais elle aussi, elle peut bloquer mon don et apparemment elle à des visions du futur, je ne m'étonnerai pas qu'Aro soit attiré par cette humaine car visiblement elle possède un don, alors si elle devenais un vampire, c'est évident que son don s'accentuerai et serai puissant. Il souhaiterai l'avoir auprès d'elle, il fallait que je fasse par de mes doutes à Carlisle, car j'étais certain d'être proche de la vérité. Quand Bella se réveilla, nous descendîmes dans la cuisine ou Esmée préparait à diner pour Bella. Carlisle était assis à la table de la salle à manger en compagnie d'Alice, Jasper et Emmett qui étaient en grande conversation.

« J'espère que tu as faim Bella, je t'ai préparée ton repas, je me suis dit que tu aurais surement faim après cette journée mouvementée, » lui dit Esmée d'une voix chaleureuse et maternelle.

« Je vous remercie Esmée, vous n'auriez pas du je me serai préparée un repas en rentrant chez nous. »

« C'est hors de question que vous retourniez chez toi Bella, » dit Alice d'un air faussement énervé.

« Et pourquoi je ne pourrez pas rentrer chez moi ? » demanda ma bien aimée.

« C'est évident Bella, si les Volturis te recherchent, il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez ici tout les deux, nous pourrions mieux vous protéger ici, » répondit Alice.

« Alice à raison, » dit Carlisle, « nous serions plus rassurez si vous restiez ici. »

« C'est très gentil de vous inquiéter pour nous mais je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger, » répondit Bella en baissant les yeux, visiblement gênée.

« Tu ne nous dérange absolument pas Bella, et il y a assez de place pour vous deux ici, et je serai très heureuse de vous accueillir ici ma chérie, » renchérit Esmée en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Allez Bella, ne fait pas ta timide, reste ici avec Edward, nous allons bien rigoler tous ensemble, je vais enfin pouvoir te taquiner comme il se doit, » se moqua Emmett.

« Amuse toi à la taquiner un peu trop et moi je viendrai te botter les fesses comme il se doit, » répondit je amusé.

« Ah Monsieur Edward veut protéger sa dulcinée, vient te mesurer à moi, petit garnement, » dit Emmett tout sourire.

Je devinai dans ses pensées qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur moi pour me faire tomber à la renverse, et j'esquivai son attaque avant qu'il ne m'attrape. Le pauvre s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, il se redressa aussi vite en criant « espèce de tricheur ». Toute l'assemblée était morte de rire, sauf Emmett qui était blessée dans son amour propre mais il ne s'en offusqua pas très longtemps en voyant tout le monde rire, il se mit lui aussi à rire de bon cœur. Nous avions fini par accepter Bella et moi la proposition des Cullen, après avoir récupérer nos affaires chez Bella, nous retournions à la villa.

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé ou Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie était assis, Bella s'installa sur mes genoux et vint caller sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et nous écoutez discuter de tout et de rien, nous passions une bonne soirée et même Rosalie avait décider de faire un petit effort pour accepter Bella. Quand elle l'avait vu à son réveil, complètement paniquée, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait penser à son sujet et au mien, et voulait se rattraper. Je ne put m'empêcher d'être surpris par se revirement et je l'en remercier par un sourire qu'elle me rendit un peu timidement. Après une heure de discussion, Bella s'était endormie dans mes bras, je me leva lentement et me dirigea dans la chambre pour l'allonger sur le lit, je lui retirai ses chaussures, et je lui passa la couverture sur elle pour qu'elle n'est pas froid, lui embrassa le front et retourna au salon.

« Alors, elle s'est endormie, » me demanda Esmée.

« Oui ca y est, » lui répondit je, « j'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire de cauchemar, j'essaye de ne pas trop m'inquiéter devant elle mais en réalité je suis mort de peur, je ne pourrais continuer à vivre sans elle. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, nous ferons tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, je t'avoue que moi aussi j'ai un peu peur, cette situation est assez inhabituelle, les Volturis ne se déplacent rarement hors de Voltera et je ne sais pas comment va se dérouler la suite, mais il ne faut pas se laisser abattre, je suis certaine que les choses s'arrangeront tôt ou tard, » me rassure Esmée.

Point de vue Carlisle

J'errai dans mon bureau, et je me creusai la tête pour essayer de trouver des réponses rationnelle à se qui venait d'arriver mais j'avoue que je ne savais pas ce qui se passait chez Bella, et j'étais très inquiet pour la suite des événements. Ses cauchemars ou visions était aussi très étrange, tout ses détails à propos des Volturis, le fait qu'elle connaisse Jane par l'intermédiaire de ses visions, la description physique qu'elle en avait fait, la terreur dans ses yeux, tout ceci, elle n'avait pu l'inventer d'elle-même.

C'était forcement un don, et je suis persuadé qu'Aro la recherche pour ça, Alice m'as toujours dit qu'elle avait vu Bella dans ses visions depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle avait toujours des petits flashs de Bella, elle l'avait vu grandir sans savoir qui était cette fille ni pourquoi elle avait ses flashs, et ca ne pouvait pas être qu'une simple coïncidence, cela était forcement reliés à se qui arriver à Bella. Je me souviens qu'Aro m'avait donner des exemplaires d'ouvrages écrit bien avant leurs règne, je m'empara d'un grand manuscrit et me mis à lire, peut être y trouverais je des indices qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre se qui arrive à Bella. Car je me rappelle que ce bouquin ne faisait pas que mention des vampires, il parlait aussi des humains avec des dons. Après une heure de lecture, je tombais sur un passage qui m'interpella, je dus le relire plusieurs fois pour être certain que je ne me trompais pas dans mes déductions, car si celle-ci était fondé, Bella était en danger. Ce passage parlait d'une prophétie, et j'étais certain qu'elle avait un rapport avec Bella.

_Au cours du 20__ème__ siècle, une enfant grandira sous le signe vampirique, son destin demeurant celui qui dirigera le monde, à son 19__ème__ anniversaire, des pouvoirs apparaitront, le futur la poussant vers son destin, elle deviendra la vampire la plus puissante au monde, elle sera unique, ses capacités et ses dons seront inégalable, quiconque osera la défier pourrait y perdre la vie, le monde sera entre ses mains, le bien ou le mal, l'un ou l'autre l'emportera._

Cette prophétie ne me disait rien qui vaille, si elle parlait réellement de Bella, cela voudrait dire qu'elle deviendra un vampire, et qu'elle sera l'une des plus puissante au monde, connaissant Aro, je pense qu'il voudrait par-dessus tout avoir cette fille à son coté, elle serait son plus précieux des trésors, et elle sera sa plus belle arme face à ceux qui ne se plierai pas à leurs lois, d'un autre côté si elle ne souhaite pas faire partie de leur clan, chacun d'eux serait en danger, ils souhaitent se l'approprier pour garantir leurs sécurité, dans le cas contraire, ils essaieront par tout les moyens de la détruire. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Edward.

Point de vue Edward

Le lendemain matin, je m'éloignai de la villa pour aller chasser avec Emmett, Bella était avec le reste de la famille, elle m'avait assurer qu'elle allait bien et que je pouvais partir tranquille mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, toute cette histoire me rendait dingue et j'avais ce sentiment étrange que quelque chose allait arriver. Alice surveiller de très près ses visions mais ne voyait rien de concret, cela voulait dire que nous avions un peu de répit avant l'arrivée des Volturis.

Carlisle avait informé les loups de l'arrivée des vampires et tous se tenait près à les accueillir, après avoir étanché complètement notre soif, Emmett et moi nous asseyais sur un gros rocher pour discuter. J'étais très heureux de pouvoir compter sur des gens, j'avais enfin trouver un sens à ma vie, une femme que j'aimais plus que tout, une famille pour m'épauler, je savais que tôt ou tard, nous devrions retourner à Seattle car Bella avait tout laisser la bas, son travail, ses études, j'eus un pincement au cœur en imaginant quitter cet endroit et ma nouvelle famille. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella et je l'as suivrais n'importe ou, quoi qu'il arrive je serai auprès d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entendîmes des pas non loin de nous et je put reconnaître les pensées de Carlisle, il était en pleine réflexion et cela ne présager rien de bon, apparemment il avait une mauvaise nouvelle et avait profiter que je m'éloigne de Bella pour m'en parler. Il s'installa en silence et me regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Edward, j'ai découvert quelque chose et je crois que je devrais te mettre au courant, je voulais d'abord m'entretenir avec toi avant d'en parler avec Bella, » me prévint Carlisle.

« Je t'écoute, » lui répondis je anxieux.

« Alors voilà, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à se qui est arrivée à Bella et j'ai fait quelques recherche, je me suis rappeler qu'Aro, le chef des Volturis m'avait offert des ouvrages très ancien sur le monde vampirique écrit bien avant leur règne et j'ai découvert un passage qui m'as beaucoup intrigué, je voudrais que tu le lises et que tu me dises ce que tu en penses. »

Il me tendit le manuscrit en prenant soin de me cacher ses pensées pour que je puisses moi-même avoir mon opinion, il m'indiqua le passage que je devais lire et me laissa à mes réflexions. Je commença ma lecture…

_Au cours du 20__ème__ siècle, une enfant grandira sous le signe vampirique, son destin demeurant celui qui dirigera le monde, à son 19__ème__ anniversaire, des pouvoirs apparaitront, le futur la poussant vers son destin, elle deviendra la vampire la plus puissante au monde, elle sera unique, ses capacités et ses dons seront inégalable, quiconque osera la défié pourrait y perdre la vie, le monde sera entre ses mains, le bien ou le mal, l'un ou l'autre l'emportera._

Oh mon dieu, ce n'était pas possible, ce texte ne pouvait pas parler de Bella, ma Bella, ma bien aimée, celle qui avait fait revivre mon cœur de pierre, je ne pouvais l'accepter. Mais si c'était son destin, je ne pourrais rien y faire. Carlisle me regardait toujours avec sérieux et il savait que j'en avait déduis les mêmes conclusions que lui, cette fille, c'était Bella. Il y avait bien trop de coïncidences pour que ca en soit une autre, elle avait 19 ans, elle était humaine et pourtant elle possédait plusieurs dons, Alice l'as voyait dans ses visions depuis qu'elle était toute petite, le fait qu'elle sois si à l'aise avec nous, c'était parce que son destin était de devenir un monstre comme moi. Je commençai à paniquer à l'idée qu'elle puisse finir avec le clan des Volturis, et si elle décidai de partir avec eux en apprenant la vérité, et que voulais dire cette phrase, « le bien ou le mal, l'un ou l'autre l'emportera. » Est-ce qu'elle allai devenir un mauvais vampire, est ce qu'elle allait finir du mauvais côté, je ne pouvais l'envisager, j'allais tout faire pour la garder près de moi et la protéger, elle ne finira pas comme nous, j'empêcherai quiconque voudrai lui faire du mal, quitte à être tué, il ne toucherai pas à Bella. Après une quinzaine de minutes à me torturer l'esprit, Carlisle s'approcha de moi et mis sa main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter.

« Mon garçon, je pense que tu en as déduit comme moi, cette fille c'est Bella, je me doute que tu as peur de se qui va arriver mais je te promet que toute la famille vous soutiendrons dans cette épreuve, » me rassura t'il.

« Merci Carlisle, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'angoisser, je ferais mon possible pour éloigner Bella de tout sa, je ne veut pas qu'elle devienne un monstre, je veux qu'elle vive, si cette prophétie est exacte et qu'elle décidai de choisir le mauvais camp, si elle nous quitter et qu'elle faisait le mal autour d'elle, mon dieu je ne peux pas y penser. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, je vais parler à Bella si tu le veux bien, et je vais tout lui expliquer en douceur , je sais que Bella est une fille bien et que jamais elle ne feras de mal à quelqu'un, nous empêcherons les Volturis de la transformer, et nous feront le maximum pour que cette prophétie ne se réalise pas. Rentrons maintenant, tout le monde va s'inquiéter si nous tardons trop, » me dit Carlisle.

Je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'Emmett n'était plus la, il avait du vouloir nous laisser seul avec Carlisle pour discuter. J'avais peur de la réaction de Bella quand elle apprendrai la nouvelle, et je ferais tout mon possible pour la soutenir et la rassurer même si j'étais moi-même au bord de la panique il ne fallait pas que Bella s'inquiète trop alors j'essaierai d'être aussi fort que possible.

Point de vue Bella

Assise dans la salle de bain d'Alice, je ne savais pas comment j'avais atterrie ici, je savais seulement qu'elle jouer à la poupée avec moi depuis trois bonnes heures et je commençai à avoir des crampes à force de rester assise sans bouger, elle m'avait supplié pour qu'elle puisse m'habiller et me coiffer aujourd'hui, j'avais refusée au début en précisant bien que je n'avais plus quatre ans et que je savais parfaitement m'habiller toute seule, mais face à Alice, on ne résiste pas longtemps quand elle nous fait son regard de chien battu, alors j'avais fini par céder.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savais jamais quand s'arrêter, elle avait voulu, me faire un masque au visage, puis une manucure, pédicure, épilation, maquillage, coiffage, la totale, je n'en pouvais plus et j'étais prête à exploser, j'allais finir par ouvrir la bouche quand elle m'annonça qu'elle avait terminée et qu'il fallait juste me trouver de quoi me vêtir, sachant que je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire sur ma tenue, je ne dit rien quand elle me donna des vêtements à enfiler, j'entra dans la salle de bain et m'habilla.

J'avoue que je n'étais pas du tout mécontente du résultat , je me trouvai plutôt jolie, je portais un slim noir avec un top à manches courtes couleur rose pale et des escarpins noir, c'était simple et très élégant et je remerciai Alice qui elle sautait de joie en voyant que j'appréciai le résultat de son travail, nous redescendîmes au salon, Carlisle et Edward arrivèrent quelques minutes après que nous soyons descendu et Edward en me voyant était stupéfait. Il s'approcha de moi et vint m'embrasser en me disant que j'était la plus belle femme au monde, à ses paroles, le feu me montait aux joues, et j'entendis Emmett rire derrière moi, il n'arrêtai jamais de se moquer de moi, gentiment bien sur et je ne lui en voulait jamais, pour ma part je l'appréciai beaucoup malgré toutes ses plaisanterie à mon sujet.

Il me faisait oublier tout mes soucis, même si ils réapparaissait plus tard c'était toujours quelques minutes de répit et je l'en remerciai pour ça. Edward me tenait toujours dans ses bras et ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher, nous nous dirigions vers la chambre d'ami des Cullen qui était devenus la notre pour une durée indéterminée, j'étais satisfaite de ma nouvelle vie et je commençai à vraiment me plaire ici, mais j'avais des obligations à Seattle et j'étais très triste à l'idée de devoir partir mais je ne pourrais pas rester indéfiniment à Forks et cela m'attristais beaucoup. Je sais quand même que je reviendrais le plus souvent possible, cette famille m'as accueilli ainsi qu'Edward et que celui-ci est très heureux d'avoir trouver des personnes comme lui avec qui tout partager sans se cacher, je sais que la vie avec moi ne doit pas lui être facile tout les jours et qu'avec les Cullen il peut tout oublier. Je sentais qu'il était tendu et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ca me rendais nerveuse.

« Edward, qu'es que tu as ? » lui demandai je inquiète.

« Rien, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste eu une discussion avec Carlisle et il devrait te parler d'ici peu, je pense qu'il pourra mieux t'expliquer les choses que moi, » me répondit il, soucieux.

« Une discussion à propos de mes … cauchemars ? »

« Oui… il faut que je te dises Bella, que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, je te soutiendrai toujours, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre, si tu as le moindre problème Bella je veux que tu m'en parles, je ferais tout mon possible pour te protéger de tout danger, tu es toute ma vie Bella. »

A ses mots, je ne put retenir mes larmes, mais bizarrement ses paroles me disais que quelque chose n'allait pas, et que se que Carlisle allait me dire aller chamboulé ma vie. Edward m'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse, ses mains froides vint se poser sur mes joues et il essuya mes larmes, son regard m'hypnotisais, son haleine fraiche me chatouillais les narines et j'eus un vertige, j'attrapa son visage et l'embrassa avec fougue, ses baisers divins m'envoyai vers un autre monde ou personnes ne pouvais nous atteindre, il n'y avais plus que lui et moi, mon cœur battait la chamade et je me demandai si il n'allait pas exploser tellement il battait fort. Edward dut s'en apercevoir car il rompit notre baiser pour me laisser respirer, il me regardai en souriant, il était si magnifique, je ne sais pas comment je vivrai sans lui.

« Edward, si tu savais à quel point tu es toute ma vie, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, je t'aime aussi, » lui dis je avec tendresse.

« Tu ne me perdras pas Bella, je t'en fais la promesse, » me répondit il. « J'entend Carlisle qui arrive, il veut surement discuter avec toi. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa à la porte et quand Edward l'invita à entrer, je ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Carlisle, il m'adressa un sourire et dit.

« Bella, je penses qu'Edward t'as prévenu qu'il faut que nous parlions, nous avons convenu que nous discuterions seul à seule, Edward te retrouvera un peu plus tard, » m'annonça t'il calmement.

« D'accord, alors je vous suit. »

Je quitta les bras d'Edward et me dirigea vers la porte, je lui adressa un dernier sourire et sortit de la pièce, nous nous dirigions vers le bureau de Carlisle, il m'invita à entrer et à m'asseoir. Une boule au ventre commençai à se former, et je redoutai cette discussion car je ne penses pas que celle-ci annonce une bonne nouvelle. Il me proposa à boire ou à manger mais j'avais tellement l'estomac nouée que je ne pourrais rien avaler. Il posa ses bras sur le bureau et joignit ses mains et me regardait attentivement, puis il commença à parler.

« Tout d'abord Bella, j'aimerai savoir comment tu te sens, est ce que tout va bien depuis ta dernière vision ? » me demanda t'il.

« Oui, j'ai été très chamboulée mais ca va mieux maintenant j'espère juste que ce qui s'est passé dans ce cauchemar ne se réalisera pas, » lui répondis je en retenant un sanglot.

« J'imagine que ce qui se passe n'est pas évident pour toi en ce moment, je me suis beaucoup inquiété ainsi que toute la famille, j'ai commençai des recherches et j'ai trouvé quelque chose… »

« J'ai l'impression étrange que ceux que vous avez trouvé n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, si c'est le cas Carlisle, dites moi tout sans détour, je préfère être complètement au courant alors allez y je suis prête, je vous écoute, » lui dit je anxieuse.

« D'accord, alors tout d'abord il faut que je te parle des Volturis, ils sont pour nous comme une famille royale, ils ont instauré des lois pour nous les vampires, ainsi la paix et l'équilibre et à peu près bien garder, quand certains vampires transgressent les règles, ils sont appelés à punir ces personnes, malheureusement les Volturis sont attiré par une seule et unique chose, la soif de pouvoirs, il veulent ralliés les vampires aux dons hors du commun, ils sont viles et dangereux, ce que tu as vu dans tes cauchemars sont un petit aperçu de se qu'ils sont réellement. »

« Je vois oui mais quel est le rapport avec moi, même si ces cauchemars sont en réalité des visions comme vous le pensez, je ne suis pas un vampire, alors pourquoi s'intéresse t'il à moi ? » demandai je.

« J'en viens Bella, dans ta première vision, tu as pu découvrir Jane, cette femme possède le don de torturer les gens par la pensée, elle t'as dit que tu deviendrai une vampire hors du commun, le fait qu'il te recherche Bella, c'est à cause d'une prophétie qui à été écrite bien avant leur règne, et celle-ci parle de toi, j'en suis certain, Edward est d'accord avec moi, tiens, lis ce passage, se sera plus simple que de t'en faire un résumé. »

J'attrapa le livre et me mis à lire, quand j'eus fini, j'étais certaine moi aussi que ce texte parlait de moi, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais c'est comme si je venais de découvrir une partie de ma personnalité qui était enfouie depuis bien longtemps, je me sentais entière, et bizarrement je n'avais pas peur, je sentais que cela devait ce passer comme ça, que c'était mon destin de devenir un vampire. Je voulais devenir un vampire, mais en relisant la dernière phrase, j'eus un frisson, le bien ou le mal, je devrai choisir entre les deux, est ce qu'en devenant un vampire, j'allait devenir maléfique ? Comme ces Volturis, est ce que je serais toujours la même après ca, aimerai je toujours Edward ? Toutes ses questions commençais à me donner un mal de tête horrible, Carlisle ne parlait pas, il attendait surement que je prenne la parole, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir, je me sentis mal tout à coup, la tête me tournait, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, la seule chose dont j'étais absolument certaine, c'était que je ne pourrai pas échapper aux Volturis, la première vision que j'avais eu allait se produire…

* * *

Voila voila, j'espere que vous avez appreciés ce chapitre..

La suite très bientot

**MissJenny34**


	15. Chapitre 14 Attente

**CHAPITRE XIV - Attente**

Deux semaines était passées depuis que Carlisle m'avait parlé de cette prophétie et toute la famille restait sur leur garde, même si ils essayaient de paraître serein devant moi, je savais pertinemment que tout le monde s'inquiéter. Ils surveillaient les alentours de Forks à la recherche d'une quelconque odeur de vampire et j'avais fini par apprendre la véritable nature de Jacob. Il était venu chez les Cullen il y a quelques jours et nous avons pu discuter de tout se qui se passer, il m'avait parlé des loups garous et de sa meute. Des légendes Quileutes et tout ce qui constitué son histoire.

J'avoue avoir été surprise au début, d'abord j'apprend que les vampires existent et que j'étais surement destiné à en devenir un moi-même, maintenant c'est les loups garous. Qu'es qu'on va m'apprendre ensuite, que les elfes et les trolls existe eux aussi ! Quel monde de fous ! Enfin, pour en revenir à Jacob, lui aussi surveillai les environs avec sa meute, il n'y avait que moi qui était cloitré ici. On m'avait prié de rester à la villa pour ma sécurité, et je ne pouvais jamais rester seule plus de cinq minutes, c'est à peine si je pouvais prendre ma douche tranquillement. Même la il y avait toujours quelqu'un derrière la porte au cas ou il y aurait un problème.

Ils étaient vraiment devenus parano, ou alors c'est moi qui ne mesurait pas assez le danger. Je savais que les Volturis me recherchait et c'est cela qui m'effrayer le plus au fond, mais le fait de savoir que j'allais devenir un vampire ne me dérangeais plus, je l'avais accepter. Carlisle avait été étonné de savoir que je prenais aussi bien les choses et m'avait demandé à plusieurs reprises si j'avais bien compris le sens de cette prophétie, et je lui avais expliquée que je n'avais pas peur de devenir comme eux. J'avais seulement peur de mettre toute sa famille en danger. Nous leur en avons ensuite parlés pour les mettre au courant, et évidement le seul à plaisanter de la situation était Emmet, il me charriai sur le fait que jamais je n'arriverai à être aussi fort que lui quand je serai un des leurs, et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de tester ma force face à lui, Emmet avait le don de faire rire les gens même dans des situations désespérés et j'avoue que ca nous avez fait du bien car depuis ces deux semaines, la vie n'avait pas été rose.

Le seul point positif dans l'histoire c'est qu'Edward ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle, appart seulement pour chasser, mais il faisait son possible pour ne pas trainer, nous avions pris l'habitude de nous enfermer dans notre chambre, et de rester enlacés pendant des heures. Nous profitions seulement l'un de l'autre, à discuter ou seulement se regarder ou s'embrasser, j'avoue parfois j'aurais aimée pouvoir aller un peu plus loin et lui aussi, mais il m'avait dit que cela pouvait être dangereux pour moi et qu'il ne souhaitait pas me faire du mal alors je respectait son choix, même si c'était dur pour nous deux de résister, nous nous étions fixés des limites. Chaque secondes passés à ses cotés était des moments inoubliables et magiques et pour rien au monde je voudrais y changer quoi que ce soit. Parfois je me disais que j'étais dans un long rêve dont je n'arrivais pas à sortir, car en y réfléchissant, ma vie avait pris un tournant à 180 degrés, j'avais perdue la dernière famille qui me rester, je sortais avec un vampire, je vivais dans une maison pleine de vampire, je côtoyais des loups garous, j'étais recherchai par les Volturis, raconter comme ça, j'avoue que ce n'est pas très réjouissant mais je ne changerait ma vie en aucun cas, car j'avais trouvée le véritable amour.

Celui pour lequel je donnerai ma vie pour protéger la sienne, pour qui je déplacerai des montagnes, pour être avec lui, je ferai tout. Bon Bella arrête de rêvasser, ca fait une heure que tu es devant la fenêtre, bouge un peu !

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine ou Esmée et Edward discutaient.

« Enfin, ma chérie tu as finis de rêvasser, » plaisanta Edward.

« Oui, excuse moi, je ne t'ai même pas entendu partir. »

« J'ai remarqué, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger dans tes réflexions alors je t'ai laisser. »

« Tu ne me déranges jamais Edward, » déclarais je en l'enlaçant.

« Alors Bella, est ce que tu as faim, » me demanda Esmée.

« Oui, un peu mais ne vous dérangeait pas je peux me faire à manger toute seule. »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas au contraire, pour une fois que je peux cuisiner pour quelqu'un, ca me fait énormément plaisir. »

« D'accord alors je vous remercie Esmée. »

« C'est nous qui te remercions Bella, vous avez apporter beaucoup de bonheur Edward et toi depuis que vous êtes ici, et nous espérons que cela continueras ainsi. Même si nous savons tous que dans un avenir proche vous devrez repartir, sachez que la maison vous seras toujours ouverte. »

« Merci Esmée, vous aussi vous comptez énormément pour nous deux, » lui répondis je émue.

Après cette petite discussion, je remerciai Esmée pour son délicieux repas et Edward et moi remontions dans sa chambre, il prit un cd et le mis en fond sonore et vint s'installer à mes cotés sur le lit. Il me prit dans ses bras et me caressait les cheveux, nous restions la sans bouger, à profiter de cet instant comme à notre habitude, je ne me lassait pas de ces moments.

« Bella, je voudrais qu'on discute un peu de tout se qui c'est passé depuis ces deux semaines. »

« Oui si tu veux mais je pensais qu'on s'était tout dit déjà. »

« Eh bien, on en a parler avec tout le monde mais on a pas pu en discuter tout les deux et je ne sais pas comment tu te sens exactement, et vu que je ne peux pas lire tes pensées, c'est très difficile pour moi de savoir comment tu te sens, en ce moment tu as souvent la tête ailleurs et je n'ose pas t'interrompre dans tes réflexions, j'attendais que tu te confie à moi mais tu ne le fait pas et ca me rend nerveux de pas savoir, » m'expliqua t'il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, je vais très bien, cette histoire m'as surprise au début mais maintenant je m'y suis faite, j'ai seulement peur de la tournure que vont prendre les événements, Alice et moi n'avons pas eu de visions depuis deux semaines et ca ne me rassures pas, je sens que les Volturis se rapproche et j'ai peur d'être séparé de toi et du reste de la famille. » Lui dis je.

« Pourquoi tu gardes tout sa pour toi Bella, tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi, et ne t'inquiète pas pour les Volturis, ils ne te feront rien car nous serons la pour te protéger, » déclara il.

« Je sais que je peux me confier à toi, mais je ne suis pas idiote, vous faites tout votre possible pour ne pas me montrer votre inquiétude mais au fond tu sais aussi bien que moi comment vont se passer les choses, la vision que j'ai eu va arrivé, j'en suis persuadée, mais je me fiches royalement de se qui peut m'arriver, j'ai seulement peur pour vous, imagine qu'à cause de moi l'un d'entre vous soit tué, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, » renchéri je en sanglotant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, il ne peut rien nous arriver, et je suis sur qu'on va trouver une solution face aux Volturis, calme toi ma belle, on s'en sortira, » me dit il en essuyant mes larmes.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et s'approcha lentement de moi, j'admirai son visage parfait et je me perdit dans son regard flamboyant, son haleine fraiche me fit perdre l'esprit, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et ma respiration était irrégulière, il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, notre baiser était doux et tendre, ses lèvres caressait ma bouche et sa langue gouta la mienne, mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux et notre étreinte se faisait de plus en plus présente, et notre baiser plus fougueux, je n'avais presque plus de souffle mais je m'en fichais, je ne voulais pas briser ce moment parfait, mais ma pauvre condition d'humaine m'obligea à reprendre mon souffle, un petit grognement s'échappa de ma bouche et Edward ricana, il se recula et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu es si merveilleuse Bella, je t'aime mon amour, et quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours et je me battrai pour que tu puisses être en sécurité, » déclara t'il.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward, et quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne changeras pour moi, tu es l'homme de ma vie. »

Nous réprimes notre baiser la ou nous l'avions arrêter, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Edward, nous avons repérés trois odeur de vampires aux alentours de Forks, les loups aussi en ont repéré trois autres il semblerai que ces vampires ont entourés Forks mais il ne sont pas entrés dans la ville, » dit Jasper le ton grave. « Carlisle arrive de l'hôpital, nous allons établir un plan pour retrouver ses vampires avant qu'il ne revienne ici, il ne faut pas qu'il trouve Bella. »

« Oh mon dieu, j'espérai qu'il n'arrive pas tout de suite pourquoi Alice n'as rien vu ? » cria Edward

« Surement parce que les Volturis connaissent mon don et qu'ils ont soigneusement éviter de penser à leur arrivée, » rétorqua Alice qui arriva dans la chambre. » Venez nous devrions descendre, Carlisle arrive dans une minute. »

Tout le monde se précipita vers le salon, je sentais la tension d'Edward qui me tenait fermement, il ne cessait de me lancer des regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait réellement, moi qui n'avait pas le don de lire les pensées à cet instant je savais en quoi consistait les siennes, il avait peur pour moi et peur de ne plus jamais le revoir, tout les Cullen tournaient en rond en attendant Carlisle et cela me donnait le tournis. Je finis par m'affaler sur le canapé, replia mes jambes et posa ma tête contre mes genoux, Alice et Edward vinrent s'installer autour de moi et me murmurait des paroles rassurantes.

« Tout va bien se passer, Bella, tu m'entends, » dit Edward déterminé.

Je ne répondit pas, si seulement il savait comment je me fichais de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver, j'avais peur pour eux, peut être je devrais moi-même me rendre à ses Volturis comme ca il pourrait me transformer et si cette prophétie parle bien de moi je pourrai les protéger, tous, car je ne supporterai pas de perdre un seul des Cullen par ma faute, ils ont fait tellement pour nous, et Edward, si je le perdais lui aussi, je ne pourrais plus vivre, sans lui ma vie n'aurait plus de sens, je me mis à sangloter et ses traitresses de larmes firent leur apparition, cette fois c'est Alice qui prit la parole.

« Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle connaît bien les Volturis, nous essaieront de discuter avec eux pour qu'il te laisse tranquille, nous t'abandonneront pas, » répliqua Alice.

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas, » criai je, « je me fiche éperdument de ce qui peut m'arriver, je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent quoi que ce soit, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous Bella, nous sommes assez nombreux, nous pouvons nous défendre, et je suis sure que nous pourront discuter, » me rassura Jasper en m'envoyant une vague de calme.

Je ne répondit rien, j'acquiesça juste d'un signe de tête, à ce moment la Carlisle arriva et tout le monde se leva jusqu'à lui, il avait le visage grave et visiblement, il n'avait pas le même point de vue que le reste de la famille.

« Bon, voilà ou nous en sommes, il y a six vampires autour de la ville peut être plus, les loups sont partis de leur coté pour essayer de faire fuir ceux qui se trouve proche de leur territoire, ils veulent à tout pris protéger la réserve, ils se pourrait donc que ses vampires arrivent de notre cotés, nous ne savons pas exactement qui ils y aura, nous devons donc nous méfier car leurs pouvoirs comme vous vous rappelez sont de très bons atouts pour eux. Pour l'instant leurs traces sont divisés, nous devrons donc nous séparer pour essayer de les regrouper à un endroit qu'on aura choisi, les loups nous rejoindront quand leur tache seront fini, en attendant il faudrait que deux personnes restent avec Bella au cas ou, Rosalie, Esmée, cela ne vous dérange pas de rester ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Aucun problème, » répondirent elles en cœur.

« Je ne veux pas laisser Bella, » cria Edward.

« Je suis désolé Edward, j'y est réfléchi mais tu dois nous accompagner, ton don nous serez d'une grande aide, c'est pour cela que tu dois venir avec nous, pour découvrir se qu'ils préparent. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je ne suis pas toute seule, Rosalie et Esmée seront la si il y a un problème, » déclarai je en l'enlaçant.

« Tu peux compter sur nous, je te promet que nous veilleront sur Bella, » dit Rosalie.

« D'accord, » répondit Edward.

« Bon nous allons partir, je vous donnerez des instructions sur le chemin, nous ne devrons pas perdre de temps, gardez vos téléphone avec vous, nous nous tiendrons au courant de chaque événement, » dit Carlisle.

Chacun se dirigea vers sa moitié pour un dernier câlin au cas ou, je m'en voulais de leurs faire vivre tout ca mais visiblement ils n'étaient pas décider à abandonner. Edward s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça avec douceur et vigueur, il m'embrassa avec fougue, ce baiser plein de désir et de détermination me donner l'impression d'être un adieu, nous nous embrassions comme si nos vies en dépendait, car en effet, nos vies étaient menacées.

Je respirai à plein nez son odeur qui m'envoutait, et nous finîmes par relâcher notre étreinte avec beaucoup de difficulté, un dernier regard échangé, et tout le monde partit, nous laissant seule Esmée, Rosalie et moi.

J'avais l'impression que chaque minutes passées était des heures, je tournais en rond dans la pièce, ce silence me pesait, je me torturai l'esprit en me demandant si tout le monde allait bien, et pourquoi ils ne nous appelait pas, Rosalie et Esmée se tenait près de moi et chacune a leurs tours essayait de me rassurer autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais même elles étaient inquiète, je m'excusai des dizaines de fois pour avoir provoqué cette situation mais elles me répondait toujours que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que les Volturis était des vautours assoiffés de pouvoirs et que je ne pouvais rien si le destin m'avait choisi pour accomplir de grandes choses. A ce moment la, je sentis les deux femmes se redressait et balayai la pièce du regard, Rosalie poussa un petit grognement et Esmée se rapprocha de moi. Je savais que quelque chose allait bientôt se passer, que quelqu'un était tout proche, mon cœur s'accéléra et ma respiration était de plus en plus forte. Je ressentit en moi une sensation étrange de déjà vu, ma tête commença à tourner, ma vue se brouilla, et mes jambes se dérobèrent, j'essayai de me retenir au canapé mais je n'avais plus de force, je sentais que je partais, comme la dernière fois avec Alice.

« Oh non, pas maintenant, s'il te plait Bella, ne t'effondre pas, » m'écriai je à moi-même.

« Qu'es qu'il t'arrive Bella, » me demanda Esmée inquiète.

« Une … une vision, » ajoutai je.

Puis je m'effondra dans le néant, j'entendais Esmée qui m'appelait mais sa voix était de plus en plus lointaine jusqu'à ne plus l'entendre du tout.

Point de vue Alice

Nous nous étions séparés, Carlisle, Edward et moi étions ensemble. Jasper et Emmet étaient partis de leur coté, nous avions repérés les traces de ces vampires et nous les suivions, je sentais que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire mais je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt dessus, nous nous éloignions de plus en plus de la ville et nous avions rencontrer personnes. Je sentais l'inquiétude d'Edward et Carlisle, et me demandai si les autres avait trouver quelque chose, trente cinq minutes était passés depuis que nous étions partis de la villa et nous n'avions toujours rien trouver, je finis par m'arrêter, immobile les yeux dans le vague, des flashs apparaissait, la villa, Bella au sol, Esmée qui l'appelait, Rosalie en position de défense, puis Jane qui entrait dans la pièce avec son sourire sadique. Des paroles prononcés, ma mère et ma sœur au sol criant de douleurs. _Je suis déçue déclara Jane, c'était bien trop facile, aucune résistance, je pensais pourtant que cette pauvre humaine était beaucoup aimé chez vous, ce piège a été bien plus efficace que je ne le pensait,_ elle prit Bella dans ses bras et partit. Je revins à moi, Edward cria et se remit à courir en direction de Forks, Carlisle et moi sur ses talons.

« C'est trop tard Edward, nous n'arriverons pas à temps, Jane est déjà la bas, » ajoutai je en sanglotant.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'attend vos impressions, et encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews.

**MissJenny34**


	16. Chapitre 15 Voyage entre deux mondes

**CHAPITRE XV – Voyage entre deux mondes**

Point de vue Edward

Je courais à travers les arbres en priant pour arriver à temps jusqu'à la villa et pouvoir arracher ma Bella aux bras de cette horrible Jane, Alice et Carlisle sur mes talons, me criant des paroles incompréhensible. Mon esprit trop encombré par la vision d'Alice, de Bella inconsciente, d'Esmée et Rosalie se pliant de douleurs. J'aurais du rester auprès d'elles, j'aurais du sentir que c'étais un piège. Comment ais je pu être aussi stupide pour penser qu'on s'en sortirai face aux Volturis, mon dieu, ma Bella, mon ange, ma vie avait été arracher à moi.

Je continuai de foncer vers la villa, évitant instinctivement les arbres et les branches sur mon passage, le vent sifflant à mes oreilles qui d'habitude m'apaisait, désormais m'angoissait, je voyais la villa au loin, je n'entendais que les paroles affolées d'Esmée et Rosalie, il n'y avait plus de Jane, plus de Bella, mon cœur déjà mort était brisé, ma vie sans elle était fini.

Point de vue Esmée

Mon dieu pauvre Bella, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour la protéger, nous qui avions promis à Edward de prendre soin d'elle, elle s'était évanouie, comme lors de sa dernière vision, elle avait du voir l'arrivée de Jane, Rosalie et moi étions sous le choc, le don de cette horrible femme et son sourire sadique sont gravés en moi et qui c'est ce qu'il vont faire à ma petite Bella, je n'arriverai plus à regarder Edward en face, comment allons nous faire ?

Point de vue Rosalie

Eh voilà, j'en étais certaine, maintenant que je commençai à m'attacher à Bella, il a fallu que cette espèce de sadique vienne l'arracher de notre vie. J'étais certaine que cela finirai comme ca, même si au fond j'espérai me tromper, faite que Bella s'en sorte, si cette prophétie est vrai, elle finira par leur échapper. Je l'espère de tout cœur, pour notre famille et surtout pour Edward le pauvre je n'imagine pas comme ce doit être dure pour lui à cette instant, me mettant à sa place si l'on m'enlever Emmet, je serai perdue. Je te promet Edward que nous remueront ciel et terre pour la retrouver et qu'elle finira par nous revenir.

Point de vue Carlisle

Un piège, évidemment qu'Aro, vile et cruel comme il est, n'aurait pas pu s'y prendre autrement, et moi qui le connaît pourtant assez bien, je n'y est pas songé une seconde, trop préoccupé par cette prophétie.

J'ai condamné Bella, car il l'as transformeront et feront tout pour qu'elle reste auprès d'eux, j'aurais du l'avertir au cas ou ca se passerait comme ca, connaissant Bella, elle voudras nous protéger coute que coute et fera tout ce que lui demande Aro, mon dieu mais pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Edward ? Pourquoi notre famille car oui Edward et Bella faisait définitivement partie de la famille et il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de les retrouver sans perdre de temps. Réfléchissons, je ne pense pas que Bella soit emmené à Volterra, se serait bien trop simple de la retrouver pour l'instant, je pense que l'endroit ou elle est et l'endroit de sa première vision. Mais le problème c'est que sa description était bien trop commune, un endroit sombre et froid, sans fenêtre, cela pourrait être n'importe quoi et surtout n'importe ou, je pense qu'il faut commencer par essayer de suivre l'odeur de Jane et de Bella, le plus loin possible, il faut prévenir les loups pour qu'il commence leur recherche, moi je vais convoquer toute la famille pour établir un plan et essayer de retrouver Bella.

J'entrai dans le salon ou tout le monde était assis, les yeux dans le vide, la mine déconfite, immobile comme des statuts, seul Edward marchait de long en large dans le salon, sanglotant silencieusement, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

Quand ils se rendirent compte que j'étais dans la pièce tout le monde se retourna sur moi, attendant surement que je leur soumettent un plan pour essayer de trouver Bella. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'essayai de rester optimiste et de me dire que nous retrouverons Bella, mais je ne savais pas quand cela se produirait.

« Bon, je ne pense pas qu'il faut que je vous rappelle la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, je vous avoue que pour l'instant, je n'ai établie aucun plan, je ne pensait pas que cela se passerait ainsi, j'étais certain que nous aurions pu nous expliquer avant que tout cela ne dégénère, mais visiblement, Aro n'avait pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps, il cherchait Bella depuis tellement de temps qu'il ne voulait pas se permettre de la perdre. Je pense qu'en sachant nos liens avec Bella, il a du redoubler la prudence, il se doute surement que nous nous mettrons à sa recherche et redoublera de vigilance et essaiera de nous induire en erreurs, alors pour l'instant nous allons faire des groupes et essayer de pister toutes les odeurs de vampires au alentours et les suivront jusqu'à que nous trouvions quelqu'un, à partir de la, nous ne les lâcherons plus jusqu'à qu'il nous donne plus d'informations, je vais prévenir la meute de se mettre à leurs recherche de leurs coté, chacun se muniras d'un portable et à la moindre information, il faudra contacter chaque groupe pour l'en informer, nous partons des maintenant. »

Chacun se leva et commença à se préparer pour partir, chaque couple partiront de leurs cotés et Edward viendra avec Esmée et moi, * Je te promet Edward que nous la retrouverons, lui dis je par la pensée * oui me répondit il mais dans quel état ?

Point de vue Bella

Je commençai à reprendre conscience mais les événements qui venait de se produire était encore chamboulés dans ma tête, je sentais que quelqu'un me portait et que nous avancions à allure inhumaine, j'eus pendant quelques instants l'espoir que cette personne qui me soulevait était Edward mais en y réfléchissant bien, mon espoir se brisa et se transforma en un énorme trou dans ma poitrine. J'avais été enlevée, tout c'était passé très vite dans mon esprit, je revoyais Esmée et Rosalie humant l'air à la recherche de quelqu'un, sur leurs gardes, prête à bondir pour me protéger. Puis j'ai senti mon esprit s'envoler, je suis tombé à terre et tout devint noir, je suis ensuite revenu à l'endroit même ou j'étais quelques secondes avant, mais la scène était différente, je me voyais la à terre, Esmée qui essayait de me réveiller, Rosalie qui guettait l'entrée en position de défense, puis cette femme fit son entrée, Jane, toujours avec son sourire sadique, Esmée et Rosalie se redressèrent, essayant tant bien que mal de garder leur calme. Puis je les vit tomber au sol, des hurlements, elles se pliait de douleur, j'aurais voulu crier pour empêcher cette horrible femme de leur faire du mal mais personne ne me voyait ni m'entendait, puis Jane s'approcha de mon corps inanimé, m'attrapa et s'enfuit. Voilà comment je me retrouvais dans les bras de cette grande sadique, j'eus un frisson rien qu'en y repensant. J'entrouvris les yeux et put apercevoir son visage, il était magnifique et angélique à la fois, mais son visage ne reflétait aucunement sa vrai nature, cette femme était diabolique, je ne ressentait que de la haine pour elle, et je me promettait que quand ils m'auront transformé, parce que j'était certaine que c'est ce qui arriverait bientôt, je lui ferait payer d'avoir osé s'approcher d'Esmée et Rosalie, et d'avoir tués toutes ces pauvres filles.

En attendant je ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que me laisser bercer par la course, et au bout de quelques minutes ou quelques heures, je m'endormis. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais réussi à m'endormir dans les bras de Jane, mais j'y étais arrivée, c'est peut être parce que je savais pertinemment ce qui allait m'arriver, et que depuis ces deux dernières semaines j'avais pu m'y préparer correctement, je ressentais quand même une grande appréhension, comment serais la vie après, est ce que je serai toujours la même ou est ce que je serai cruel et avide de sang comme Jane, je ne l'espérai pas et je ne voulais pas décevoir Edward.

Oh mon dieu Edward, si tu savais comme tu me manque, je n'imagines pas ma vie sans toi, je te promets que l'on se retrouvera, me disais je pour moi-même en espérant au fond de moi qu'il entendrais mes paroles, mais je savais que cela était impossible.

Quand je m'éveilla, je me retrouvai dans la pièce de ma vision, mon cœur commençai à battre à tout rompre, car je savais pertinemment comment cette journée allait se terminer, j'essayai tant bien que mal de garder mon calme, mais cet endroit n'arrangeais en rien mon humeur, cette salle vide et froide, noire et sans vie, me donnais envie de hurler mais cela ne servait à rien alors à quoi bon essayer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendais des pas derrière la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Jane et son visage angélique, elle me scrutait en souriant.

« Bonjour Bella, » me dit elle toujours en souriant.

« Ou suis-je, » lui demandai je froidement.

« Eh bien, Bella, j'ai l'impression que la politesse te fait défaut ma chérie. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai polie avec une femme psychopathe comme vous qui en plus m'as enlever et qui prend un malin plaisir à torturer les gens, » m'écriais je.

« Du calme ma belle, je n'obéis qu'au ordre de mon maitre, et bientôt tu auras l'honneur de le rencontrer toi aussi. » M'annonça elle avec entrain.

« Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de rencontrer qui que ce soit, je veux seulement rentrer auprès des Cullen et que vous nous fichiez la paix. »

« Je suis désolé ma belle, mais cela est impossible. J'ai l'impression que tu es très bien informé sur nous et notre mode de vie, étant humaine, les Cullen en dévoilant qui ils étaient sont en fautes avec nos lois, je pense que pour leur sécurité, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te plie à nos règles sans faux pas, car sinon il se pourrait bien qu'ils fassent la rencontre de personnes mal attentionnés, » me dit elle toujours avec calme et sérénité.

Je n'en pouvait plus de cette femme, elle menaçait la seule famille qu'il me restait, elle avançait avec grâce dans la pièce, toujours aussi calme et en me souriant, je savais qu'elle attendait l'approbation de son maitre pour me transformer, ayant vu déjà la scène se dérouler, je savais déjà tout sur la prophétie, sur les Volturis et tout le reste et je savais désormais qu'il fallait que je prenne ses menaces au sérieux et pour la sécurité de ma seule famille et de l'amour de ma vie, il fallait être extrêmement prudente.

Mais comment vais-je faire, je sais qu'Edward partira à ma recherche et si il part le reste de la famille le suivras, et cela pourrais être dangereux pour eux, il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour les empêcher de me rechercher, mais pour l'instant, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre mon triste sort arriver.

« Ma chère Bella, » reprit elle, « si tu savais depuis combien de temps nous te cherchons, le maitre est impatient de faire ta rencontre. »

« Pas autant que moi, » rétorquai je ironiquement.

Elle se retourna face à moi et me fusilla du regard, puis elle s'approcha et me souleva de terre avec férocité, son visage à quelque centimètre du mien puis me dit d'un ton froid.

« Sache ma belle que c'est un privilège de pouvoir faire partie de nos rang, tu devrais apprendre à respecter notre supériorité, nous savons être gentils et respectueux , mais le sarcasme dont tu fais preuve n'est pas tolérer chez nous, obéis et soumets toi à nos règles et ta vie sera beaucoup plus simple et belle, dans le cas contraire, nous serons obligé de prendre des mesures. »

« Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce que vous êtes, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une bande de vautour assoiffé par le pouvoir, vous vous amusez à faire souffrir les gens, et sans vos dons vous n'êtes rien… A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vos dons n'ont aucun effet face à moi, et si j'en crois cette prophétie, quand je serais devenu l'une des vôtres, mon pouvoir sera bien plus grand que vous tous réunis n'est ce pas, je te conseille donc ma chère Jane de ne pas trop me menacer. »

« A ce que je sache tu n'es pas encore une des nôtres, et n'oublie pas mon statue ma belle, je pourrais tout aussi bien faire de toi mon déjeuner » me répondit elle encore plus froidement.

« Eh bien je t'en prie, fait de moi ce que tu veux, mais Aro serait très déçu de sa chère petite Jane et serait obliger de prendre des mesures avec toi si tu osais me toucher, « déclarai je triomphante.

Elle me souleva encore plus et m'envoya de l'autre coté de la pièce avec une telle violence que j'étais sonné pour un bon moment, mais qu'importait, bientôt je serai aussi forte qu'elle et je lui ferais ravaler son sourire sadique. J'était étonné de ma repartie, son petit manège pour m'effrayer n'avait aucun effet sur moi, au contraire plus elle voulait paraître menaçante et plus ca me donnait du courage, j'avais osée la menacer, moi Bella la petite fille sage, qui n'osait jamais ouvrir sa bouche pour se défendre, maintenant je l'ouvre face un vampire psychopathe qui se ferait un plaisir de se nourrir de mon sang. Le calme était revenu dans la pièce, je m'étais rassise dans un coin contre le mur, jambes replié et ma tête posé contre mes genoux, j'entendais Jane faire les cent pas dans la pièce jusqu'à que quelqu'un ouvre la porte, c'était l'homme de ma vision, il s'approcha de Jane et lui dit.

« Le maitre pense qu'il est temps d'accomplir ta mission. »

Bizarrement, j'étais beaucoup moins sereine qu'il y a quelques minutes, c'est surement parce que j'avais déjà vu la scène quand Jane plantait ses dent dans ma chair, le cri perçant et le regard d'horreur sur mon visage. La je ne rêvai pas, dans quelques minutes ma vie d'humaine allait s'arrêter pour devenir un être froid, mon cœur battait la chamade et ma respiration était saccadée. Jane s'approchai de moi lentement, toujours avec son petit sourire, j'essayai tant bien que mal de refouler ma peur mais il n'y avait rien à faire, la panique m'envahissait, je me surpris à hurler le prénom d'Edward priant pour qu'il vienne me chercher mais je savais qu'il ne viendrai pas, j'aurai donner n'importe quoi pour que ce soit lui qui me donne l'immortalité et pas cette folle. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, elle s'agenouilla et se jeta sur mon cou, ses dents transpercèrent la fine membrane de ma peau et aspira à grande gorgées mon sang, ma vue commença à se brouiller et je ne sentais plus mon corps, Jane se recula et me coucha sur le sol, puis je sombra dans le néant.

Je m'éveillai dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, il faisait nuit noire, je ne voyais qu'à quelques centimètres à peine, il n'y avait aucun bruit alentour et ce silence pesant n'était pas du tout réconfortant, j'étais allongé sur le sol, impossible pour moi de bouger, je ressentais des brulures dans tout le corps, et au moindre mouvement, l'intensité de ses brulures était multiplié par dix. J'appelai à l'aide mais personnes ne répondait, au bout de quelques minutes qui me paraissait des heures, j'entendis des pas non loin de moi mais je ne voyais personnes.

Je fermai les yeux pour essayer d'oublier ces brulures qui était de plus en plus insupportable, j'essayai de repenser à ses trois derniers mois en compagnie d'Edward, le seul homme de ma vie, celui à qui je donnerai tout pour qu'il soit heureux, son visage magnifique et sa voix de ténor, son odeur divine et ses bras froid quand il m'enlaçait. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans lui. J'ouvris les yeux car les bruits de pas se rapprochait, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres mais je ne voyais rien.

« Qui est la ? » criai je d'une voix tremblante.

« Bella, c'est moi chérie, » me répondit une voix familière et douce.

« Maman ? maman c'est toi ? »

« Oui ma chérie, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il t'arrive, » me dit elle en m'enlaçant.

« Ou suis-je ? »

« Cet endroit ne porte pas de nom ma chérie, c'est ici qu'arrive les gens qui se retrouve coincé entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts, et moi je suis ici pour te tenir compagnie jusqu'à que tu sois prête à retourner d'où tu viens. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir te reparler un jour ma chérie, alors il faut que je te dise que je suis très fière de toi mon ange. Tu es devenu une jeune femme très belle et indépendante. »

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué maman, » dis je en versant quelques larmes.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma chérie, mais sache que je suis toujours près de toi, dans ton cœur. Je suis la à chaque seconde. Oh ma pauvre chérie, ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ne doit pas être très agréable. »

« J'ai si mal maman qu'est ce qu'il se passe. »

« Tu es en train de changer ma chérie, mais je veux que tu me promettes de toujours rester la même, tu vas devoir faire des choix, il faudra bien que tu réfléchisses aux conséquences de tes actes, et surtout à penser aux gens qui t'aiment et qui comptent sur toi, ta vie va changer désormais tout ce que tu as pu connaître sera différent à présent, mais promets moi de ne jamais oublier qui tu es ma chérie. »

« Je te le promets maman, » lui répondis je en l'enlaçant.

« Je vais devoir y aller mon ange, ta transformation est sur le point de se terminer, je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours très fière de toi. Et au faite, Edward est vraiment l'homme qu'il te faut n'en doute jamais, » déclara t elle en souriant.

« Je l'aimes beaucoup. Et toi aussi maman je t'aime beaucoup, je ne vous oublie pas je pense à vous sans cesse. »

« Nous aussi ma chérie, au revoir. »

Je me retrouvais seule de nouveau dans cette endroit mais la douleur commençai à disparaître, j'étais heureuse à cet instant, j'avais pu revoir ma mère et lui parler, elle était fière de moi et m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais oublier qui j'étais, je n'oublierai jamais quoi qu'il arrive je lui avait promis. Tout à coup, je me sentais partir, comme aspirer vers une force invisible, puis plus rien.

« Bella, tu es réveillé ? »

…………

« Ce n'est pas possible, ca c'est fait trop rapidement, ca fait à peine douze heures que je l'ai mordue et sa transformation est sur le point de s'achever, son cœur est en train de s'arrêter. »

« Tu crois que le venin n'as pas fait effet, » demanda la voix d'un homme.

« Si, tu vois bien comme son physique à changé, je suis simplement stupéfaite, normalement cela prend trois jours. Ca y est son cœur s'est arrêter, elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. »

Je reconnaissais la voix de cette femme, et rien que de l'entendre, je ressentais un gout bizarre dans la bouche, un gout acide, et un son s'échappa de ma gorge, une sorte de grognement que je n'avais pas pu retenir, j'ouvris les yeux et instinctivement, en voyant le visage de Jane aussi près de moi, mon instinct de défense prit le dessus, je m'élança sur elle et la plaqua au sol, prête à lui arracher un membre si cela était indispensable. A ce moment la, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un homme entra.

« Eh bien, que ce passe t'il ici, » demanda t'il calmement.

* * *

Alors ? j'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant.

Vos reviews me font énormément plaisir alors j'espère que vous continuerez !!

Désolé pour les fautes !!

**MissJenny34**


	17. Chapitre 16 Reveil

**CHAPITRE XVI - Réveil**

« Eh bien, que ce passe t'il ici, » demanda t'il calmement.

Je me relève rapidement et me retourne face à l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, il me fixait avec grand intérêt, un sourire se reflétait sur son visage. Il s'approchait lentement de moi et avec précaution, je ne savais pas si je devais me méfier ou non de cet homme à l'allure charismatique, je reculai au fur et à mesure que lui avançait vers moi, un sifflement s'échappa de ma bouche et il stoppa net son avancée.

« Isabella, je suis très heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance, ma chère, » dit l'homme, « je me nomme Aro Volturi, et je t'assure ma chère que tu ne risques rien en ma compagnie. »

« Eh bien, permettez moi d'en douter, j'ai été enlever de chez moi par cette horrible femme, enfermé contre ma volonté et transformer en vampire, » m'offusquai je.

C'étais la première fois que je parlais depuis ma transformation et je fut très surprise par le son de ma voix, elle était douce comme une mélodie, j'essayai de voir les changements sur mon corps, ma peau était blanche comme du marbre, semblable à celle d'Edward, mon corps s'était affiné et je fut heureuse de cet aspect de mon nouveau corps.

« Je suis désolé ma chère pour tout ceci, nous en discuterons bien assez tôt, pour l'instant je pense qu'il faut surtout penser à toi, comment te sens tu Isabella ? »

« Bien, » répondis je simplement, « je sens qu'il y a des changements chez moi mais dans l'ensemble tout va bien. »

« En est tu sure ? » me demanda t'il intrigué, « ne ressent tu pas des picotements ou une brulure au niveau du la gorge ? »

« Non, je ne ressent rien. »

Aro semblait véritablement surpris, il me scrutait attentivement et semblait réfléchir. Il se retourna dos à moi et fit un signe de tête à un garde qui se trouvait derrière la porte, celui-ci acquiesça et s'en alla, il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'une femme, je pus entendre clairement son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et la peur se reflétait sur son visage, ses yeux était rouge et gonflé, signe évident qu'elle avait pleurée. Le garde la poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce et la femme tomba à mes pieds. Tout le monde étaient tendu dans la pièce et me dévisageai, je m'agenouilla face à la femme et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève, je n'imagine pas la peur qu'elle devait avoir, sa respiration était saccadé, et je ne put m'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'elle.

« Je vous en supplie, ne me faite pas de mal, j'ai des enfants, » me supplia t'elle.

« Je ne vous ferrai aucun mal n'ayez crainte, » lui répondis je le plus calmement possible pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

Je me releva et fusilla du regard Aro qui lui était parfaitement calme et serein. Bien que son visage semblait très intrigué.

« Pourquoi lui faire ca, qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter ce traitement ? » m'écriais je, « vous n'avez donc aucune éducation. »

« Nous voulons juste t'éviter de trop souffrir, c'est pourquoi cette humaine est la. »

« Je ne comprend pas, je ne sou… »

Je ne put terminer ma phrase, je venais de comprendre la raison de sa présence. Cette humaine était la pour me servir de repas, rien qu'à l'idée j'eus envie de vomir. Cette pauvre femme était terrorisé, j'essayai tant bien que mal de la rassurer mais j'étais moi-même en plein cauchemar. Jamais de ma vie je ne pourrais tuer quelqu'un pour me nourrir c'était impossible. Je me retournai vers Aro qui me fixait toujours depuis tout à l'heure, attendant certainement que je réagisse face à cette femme mais je n'en ferais rien de toute façon je ne ressentais aucune envie de m'abreuver de son sang, ni d'aucun autre d'ailleurs.

« Vous pouvez libérer cette pauvre femme, » déclarai je dégouté.

Tout le monde se regardait à tour de rôle dans la pièce ne comprenant pas comment j'avais fait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je me rappelle qu'Alice m'avait expliquer comment se comporter un vampire nouveau né, il ne pense à rien d'autre que de ce nourrir, leur soif et incontrôlable et il tuerai n'importe qui sur leur passage pour pouvoir s'abreuver. Moi je ne ressentais rien d'autre que de la pitié pour cette pauvre femme et j'espérai qu'il la laisserai partir, même si j'étais certaine que si moi je ne la tuer pas quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargerai.

J'eus soudain envie de pleurer en voyant son visage déformer par la peur et les larmes. Aro se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le garde qui avait amener cette fille, et celui-ci récupéra la jeune femme qui se mit à hurler quand l'homme l'attrapa et s'en alla.

« Extraordinaire, » déclara t'il.

« Puis je savoir ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire ? » le questionnais je froidement

« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais vu de vampire nouveau né se comporter de la sorte avec un humain quelques minutes après sa renaissance, tu as une parfaite maitrise de toi, tu ne ressens aucune soif de sang, tu as l'air parfaitement à l'aise avec ton nouveau statut, j'ai hâte de savoir quel don tu posséderas dans le futur. »

« Maitre, j'ai pu constatée que Bella est immunisée contre mon don, j'ai essayer quand elle était encore humaine rien ne se passait et c'est aussi le cas maintenant, » déclara Jane.

Mon dieu, je l'avais presque oublier celle la, pourquoi fallait il qu'elle ouvre la bouche, rien que de voir son visage m'agaçait au plus haut point et me donnait envie de lui arracher les yeux.

« Intéressent, » ajouta t'il. « Isabella permettez moi de vous dire que je possède également un don, celui de lire dans les pensées, j'aimerai avec votre permission, voir si vous êtes immunisé contre le mien également. »

Il possédait le même don qu'Edward, Aro me tendit la main et je compris qu'il fallait qu'il touche une personne pour pouvoir accéder à ses pensées, je lui tendis ma main sereine et attendit, au moment ou ses doigt frôlèrent les miennes, je fut stupéfaite car je pouvais l'entendre, j'ai cru au départ qu'il me parlait mais non, j'entendais ses pensées, j'essayai de garder un visage serein pour ne pas qu'il sache que je pouvais l'entendre.

_Stupéfiant, je n'entend rien du tout, c'est le calme plat, cette fille est un joyau. Il faut absolument qu'elle reste auprès de moi, à elle seule, elle pourrait si facilement nous détruire, mais si elle fait partie de nos rangs, plus personnes ne doutera de notre puissance. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de pression pour qu'elle reste auprès de nous au cas ou elle nous poserais problème, n'importe comment il ne faut pas qu'elle revoie ces maudits Cullen. En attendant, il faut que je découvre quel don elle possède, manifestement un bouclier puissant m'empêche d'accéder à ses pensées et Jane ne peut utiliser le sien contre Isabella, j'attend avec impatience de voir de quoi cette fille est capable._

Quand il lâcha sa main, je n'entendis plus rien, mais j'avais pu découvrir ses plans, il voulait que je fasse partie de sa garde, je commençai à imaginer un stratagème pour pouvoir partir de cet endroit maudit, il faut tout d'abord que je gagne sa confiance et obéir à toutes ses requêtes, et au moment ou personnes ne s'y attendra, je m'enfuirai retrouver l'amour de ma vie.

« Ma chère Isabella, c'est la première fois que je ne peux accéder au pensées de quelqu'un et j'avoue que c'est très perturbant. Néanmoins, je suis très impressionné. »

« Merci, mais tout ceci est un pure hasard, je ne fais rien pour bloquer vos dons. »

« En plus d'être magnifique, tu es aussi une personne modeste, vraiment charmant. »

Je ne répondis rien, j'acquiesçai seulement d'un signe de tête, je me retournais face à Jane et je pus constater la jalousie et la colère dans son regard, elle fulminait, en voyant cela, je lui retournai mon plus hypocrite sourire.

« Ma chère Jane, veuillez accompagner notre invité dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puissent s'installer correctement, et veillez à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. »

« Bien maitre, » dit Jane en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Ma chère Isabella, je vous laisse et je passerai vous voir dans quelques heures, en attendant faites comme chez vous, et surtout, si vous ressentez un manque n'hésiter surtout pas à le manifester, Jane se fera un plaisir de vous apportez votre repas. » Dit il avec un sourire.

Je sortis à la suite de Jane et la suivit en silence. Je put apercevoir les lieux, apparemment nous étions dans un château, les murs était en pierre, et l'endroit ou j'avais été emmener était surement de vieux cachots, au fur et à mesure que nous remontions, je pus remarquée que les pièces était très bien décoré, des tableaux d'époques recouvrait les murs, des rideaux rouges en velour était accrochés à chaque fenêtres, d'immenses tapis recouvrait les sols, on se serait cru dans un film à l'époque du moyen âge. Je continuai à déambuler dans les couloirs en compagnie de Jane, celle-ci restait silencieuse mais je sentait bien qu'elle était tendu, nous arrivions devant une porte et Jane s'arrêta devant celle-ci.

« Voici tes quartiers Bella, entre et fait comme chez toi, » me dit elle froidement.

J'ouvris la porte sans un regard pour Jane et referma derrière moi. Cette fille commençait vraiment à me sortir par les yeux, et il fallait à tout prix que je garde la tête froide, premièrement car il fallait que je gagne la confiance de tous et deuxièmement car je suis un vampire de quelques heures et je ne connaît encore rien de ma force ni de mon nouveau caractère, je sens que je suis différente, je me sens forte et sure de moi, et ce sentiment nouveau et très perturbant.

Oubliant mes pensées, je découvrais avec plaisir mon nouvel environnement et j'avoue que celui-ci est très plaisant. Devant moi ce trouve un salon très chaleureux dans des teintes claires, beige avec une petite touche de rouge ici et la, je continuai mon exploration avec attention, car ma nouvelle condition de vampire a décuplé mes sens, je peux apercevoir le moindre petit détail de chaque objet, je peux sentir les différentes odeurs qui m'entoure, le bois des meubles, l'odeur des livres qui se trouve à proximité de moi dans la bibliothèque, l'arôme des fleurs fraichement cueillis dans un vase à l'entrée du salon. J'entrai dans la seconde pièce qui était visiblement ma chambre, un immense lit à baldaquin, recouvert de drap en satin était disposé en face de moi, à droite une armoire en bois de la même couleur que le lit et un bureau à ma gauche, la salle de bain se trouvait dans la pièce à coté. J'entrai dans celle-ci et admirai la décoration de la pièce rouge et or, il y avait une baignoire balnéo au milieu de la pièce, un meuble avec deux vasques, des produits de beauté était disposé ça et la ainsi que des bougies de la même couleur que les murs. Au dessus du meuble, un grand miroir orné d'or aux extrémité de celui-ci.

Je me stoppa net quand je vis enfin mon reflet, je m'approcha lentement pour découvrir mon nouveau visage, mes cheveux bruns avait poussés d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, ci bien qu'ils m'arrivaient au dessus des fesses, des reflets blond était apparu et mes boucles ondulait parfaitement. Ma peau était blanche comme neige, mon visage s'était affiné, mes lèvres était plus pleine et d'une couleur rouge sang, mes yeux, je ne les reconnaissait plus, ils sont ni rouge comme ceux des Volturis, ni or comme ceux des Cullen, ils sont devenu violet, un violet magnifique, je resta bouche bée pendant je ne sais combien de temps devant le miroir tellement j'étais obnubilée par mon reflet.

J'imaginai la tête d'Edward ci celui-ci me retrouvait, je me demande ce qu'il penserait de moi, lui qui adorait mes yeux couleur chocolat, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il pensera de ce violet. La famille Cullen me manquait horriblement et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir les voir ou simplement leur donner de mes nouvelles pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent mais je ne pouvais en aucun cas les mettre en danger, j'avais bien compris dans les pensées d'Aro que ci je m'approchai de l'un d'eux, les Volturis s'occuperaient d'eux et je n'avais pas envie de perdre ma vrai famille ainsi qu'Edward.

Je ressortais de la salle de bain et m'allongea sur l'immense lit, bien évidement celui-ci ne me servirait pas à grand-chose maintenant que je suis un vampire, je n'ai plus besoin de dormir pour me reposer. Je restai allongé sur ce lit à me rappeler tout les bons moments de ma vie d'humaine, et j'avoue que tout ces souvenirs me rende triste, car je suis enfermé ici dans une prison dorée ou les personnes qui m'entourent veulent ma compagnie seulement à cause de se que je suis devenue et à cause de cette prophétie, il n'y a que le profit et le pouvoir qui les intéressent et c'est bien dommage, j'espère que je pourrais retrouver Edward un jour.

Tout à coup, je ressentis comme un vertige, puis mon esprit s'embrouilla, comme si une force voulait s'introduire en moi, ensuite ma vue se voila, pour enfin apercevoir des flash, j'avais une vision, et celle-ci était beaucoup plus réelle et moins flou que dans ma vie d'humaine. Je me trouvais dans une prairie en compagnie d'Aro, celui-ci me disait que tout était de ma faute, que ci je l'aurais écouter rien de tout ceci ne serait arriver, mon visage reflétait la colère contre lui mais aussi une immense tristesse. Je sentis une odeur de fumée, je me retourna et ce que je vis me frappa d'horreur, la famille Cullen avait été tuer, il était tous la déchiqueter en plusieurs morceaux, je voyais le visage d'Alice, ses yeux reflétant l'horreur de se qui se passer autour d'elle, je reconnaissait Emmett, ce gros nounours au cœur en or, Esmée, Carlisle, Jasper et Rosalie, puis enfin mes yeux se posa lui, Edward, ma moitié, mon ami, mon âme sœur, l'amour de ma vie, tout ce qu'il était pour moi se retrouvait à mes pieds, mort par ma faute. Aro posa une main sur mon épaule puis me murmura à l'oreille, _« J'espère que cette fois tu as enfin compris qui nous sommes et que tu deviendras plus sage, et que surtout tu finisses par nous écouter, je t'avais prévenu que si tu partais pour les retrouver, tu les perdrais tous, et voilà maintenant ou nous en sommes par ta faute. Maintenant, que cette histoire est réglée, j'espère que tu deviendras plus raisonnable. »_

Une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvais dans ma chambre, cette vision horrible ne devait pas se produire, comment tout cela à t'il put arriver, pourquoi ne suis-je pas intervenue à temps, une douleur immense transpercer ma poitrine, leurs images me hantait comme un poison qui vous consume. Elle me détruisait, je comprenais à présent que je ne pourrais jamais les retrouver, je suis condamné à vivre avec ses monstres. I ne faut pas qu'ils me retrouvent, je préfère encore être loin d'eux et qu'ils vivent plutôt que de les retrouver pour les perdre ensuite pour toujours, il faut que je les oublie, tous.

Point de vue Edward

Deux semaines, ca fait maintenant deux semaines que Bella s'est fait kidnapper et j'avoue que je deviens fou, cette situation me rend dingue, je ne supporte plus d'être éloigné de ma Belle, et je ne supporte encore moins les pensées de chacun, ils ont tous pitié de ce qui m'arrive. Chacun essaye de me remonter le moral mais il ne comprenne pas que sans Bella, mon cœur et mon esprit est mort. Les recherches que nous avons effectué n'ont rien donner, c'est comme ci rien ne s'était passé, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, nous avons aucun indice de l'endroit ou elle à été emmener. Aucun témoin pour nous donner une indication, même le don d'Alice nous a abandonné, à croire que le destin de Bella est bel et bien au pouvoir avec cette bande de fou. Malgré tout je sais que je n'abandonnerai jamais, si eux veulent tout arrêter, qu'il le fasse moi je continuerai à parcourir le monde, à traverser tout les pays s'il le faut mais je la retrouverai coute que coute.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que avez appréciés.

Reviews ???


	18. Chapitre 17 Entrainement

**CHAPITRE XVII - Entrainement**

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps j'étais allongé sur ce lit, à passer et repasser cette vision d'horreur dans ma tête, j'avais seulement remarquer que l'obscurité était totale dans la pièce, le soleil avait laisser sa place à la lune et au étoiles. Voilà en quoi ma vie se résumer désormais, être seule pour le restant de mes jours à contempler les paysages par la fenêtre. A me souvenir de mon passé d'humaine, à ma merveilleuse rencontre avec Edward, puis avec la famille Cullen, à ma liberté à jamais perdue, à mon amour que je devais abandonner pour le protéger, et surtout à servir une bande de fou tel un chien à qui on donne des ordres.

Pourquoi toute ma vie était faite de malheurs ? J'avais enfin retrouvée gout à la vie, je me battais pour faire vivre mon amour avec Edward, pour qu'on puisse pleinement profiter l'un de l'autre. Il était mon soleil et ma vie, sans lui, plus rien ne compte à mes yeux, je suis comme un arc en ciel sans couleur, comme une nuit sans lune ni étoiles, je suis vide de tout sentiments, je suis condamné à vivre pour l'éternité en étant loin de lui, je ne peux espérer le retrouver un jour car à chaque seconde qui passe, l'image de cette vision cauchemardesque ou Edward n'est plus me hante. Si je me bat pour retrouver mon amour je le condamne, si j'obéis à Aro je me condamne moi, mais toute cette souffrance en vaut la peine si mon Edward peut rester en vie.

Soudain, un bruit me fait sortir de mes songes, la porte de ma chambre venait de s'ouvrir et je reconnus tout de suite Aro, sans même me retourner, son odeur et sa démarche le trahissait. Je me retournai face à lui en arborant un sourire pour ne pas qu'il se doute de la haine que je lui porte. Heureusement qu'il ne peut lire dans mes pensées sinon j'aurais eu du soucis à me faire.

« Alors Isabella, » me dit il, « tes quartiers te conviennent ils ? »

« C'est parfait, je vous remercie. »

« Toujours aucune soif ? »

« Aucune. »

« Bien, maintenant que je suis rassuré je voulais te parler de nous, les Volturis, étant une des familles les plus ancienne, nous avons le devoir de protéger notre secret face au monde qui nous entoure. Nous avons instaurés des lois et nous sommes charger de faire respecter ses lois. Mes frères et moi-même sont considérés comme une famille royale. Beaucoup de nos congénères n'acceptent pas notre règne, c'est pourquoi nous devons nous protéger face à eux. Je suis chargé de recruter des personnes qui pourrait faire partie de notre garde, c'est pourquoi tu es ici. Bientôt tu feras partie intégrante de notre clan, nous allons devoir te former en attendant de voir apparaître tes futurs atouts, pour l'instant tu as autour de toi un bouclier qui te permet de te protéger face au dons d'autrui, ce qui est un grand avantage pour nous, je suis certain que tu posséderas bientôt d'autres facultés. A tu des questions à me poser ? »

« Non, rien pour le moment. »

« D'accord, mais n'hésite surtout pas si tu souhaite me parler, je me ferais un plaisir de t écouter, » m'annonça t'il avec un sourire.

« Je vous remercie. »

« Bien, j'ai charger Jane de venir te chercher tout à l'heure, car étant un vampire de fraiche date, tu ne connais pas encore l'art du combat. Je lui ai demander à elle ainsi qu'à d'autre membres de notre garde rapproché de t'enseigner toutes les règles d'un combat au corps à corps, Jane sera assisté de son frère Alec que tu as pu rencontrer avant ta transformation, il y aura aussi Félix et Démétri, tu devras apprendre avec eux, écoute bien tout leurs conseils, car pendant un vrai combat, si tu n'est pas la meilleure, tu risqueras ta vie. Maintenant, change toi, met une tenue plus adéquate pour le combat, tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut dans ton armoire, tout se qui se trouve dans cette chambre t'appartient désormais. A tout à l'heure ma chère Isabella. »

« A tout à l'heure, » soupirais je.

Quand la porte fut refermer, je put entendre ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire pour me changer comme il me l'avait demander, il fallait que j'obéisse à toute ses requêtes, et j'avoue que celle-ci m'enchantait. J'allais pouvoir découvrir ma force et ma rapidité, et j'allais même pouvoir faire souffrir cette satanée Jane. J'ouvris l'armoire et pris un bas de survêtement noir avec un débardeur blanc. Cinq minutes plus tard on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, » déclarai je.

La porte s'ouvrit et je pus voir la silhouette blonde de Jane, elle me fis un sourire froid et me demanda de la suivre. Je referma la porte derrière moi et la suivis en silence. Le chemin vers la salle d'entrainement était assez court. Nous entrâmes dans une salle immense qui devait servir généralement pour des bals ou des réunions quelconque. Aro était installé au fond de la salle dans un fauteuil en bois sculpté noir et or, un fauteuil digne d'un roi, ironisai je. A ses cotés je reconnaissais Alec, le frère de Jane, et deux autres hommes.

« Isabella, je te présente, Alec, que tu as déjà rencontrer, le grand c'est Félix et l'autre c'est Démétri. »

« Enchanté, » me disent ils en même temps.

« Moi également, » ajoutai je. Même si je ne l'était aucunement, mes parents m'ont appris la politesse, et je devais jouer mon rôle de parfaite petite chienne de garde. Aro arborait un magnifique sourire, heureux de voir que son nouveau jouet s'adapte parfaitement à la vie dont il rêver pour moi.

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous ici, nous allons pouvoir commencer ton entrainement Bella, » m'expliqua Aro. « Félix et Démétri se chargeront de t'apprendre les techniques d'attaques, les jumeaux t'apprendront la défense, observe bien et apprend. »

Pendant plus de deux heures, j'appris les différentes techniques d'attaques, de défense, de feintes et autres diversions pour un combat au corps à corps avec un vampire, puis avec deux et ensuite avec les trois en même temps. Je fus heureuse de voir que j'apprenais rapidement. Mon instinct de chasseur prenait possession de moi, j'esquivait les coups, je restai toujours en mouvement, ma vitesse et ma force était supérieur à la leurs, et je pris vite le dessus sur eux. Mes coups au début était retenus, mais l'ivresse du combat me rendait plus confiante dans mes mouvements et je sentais que chacun d'entre eux s'énervait de ne pouvoir m'attraper tellement j'allais vite, moi j'arborait fièrement un sourire de vainqueur. Jane poussa un grognement et s'élança sur moi, je l'attrapa en moins de deux secondes et la plaqua au sol, ma mâchoire à deux centimètres de son cou. Puis je ne sais ce qui se passa à ce moment la mais j'entendis Jane, comme la fois ou j'avais entendu les pensées d'Aro, sauf que la c'est Jane qui parlait.

_Elle ne paie rien pour attendre cette petite garce, si elle croit que je vais l'accepter sans broncher, qu'elle prendra ma place auprès du maitre elle se mets les doigts dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, et pourquoi mon don ne marche pas sur elle, peut être qu'avec notre proximité ca marchera…_

Au moment ou j'entendis ses paroles, la colère m'envahit et au moment ou son don se déclencha, toute son énergie entra en moi et pour une raison que j'ignore, Jane commença à hurler et se pliai en quatre sous moi, surprise par ses cris soudain, je me leva rapidement et l'observa. Je me réjouissait du spectacle, plus elle hurlait et plus j'étais heureuse, j'avais envie qu'elle souffre encore plus, mon souhait se réalisa car ses cris était de plus en plus fort et elle se tordait de douleur, son frère se précipita vers elle et essaya de la calmer et lui demander ce qu'il se passer.

« BBEEELLLLAAAAA !!!! Arrreeeetee ca tout de suite !!! AAAAAHHH!!!!!!!" Cria Jane.

« Mais je ne fais rien, » m'étonnais je. Et au moment ou je dis ca, ses cris cessèrent. J'étais étonné, était ce vraiment moi qui avait provoquer ca ? Ca ne se pouvait pas c'est elle qui a commencer à vouloir me faire du mal et ca c'est retourner contre elle. Elle se leva et me fusilla du regard, Aro lui semblait en pleine réflexion.

« Pourquoi a tu fais ça Bella ? » s'écria t'elle.

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout Jane, » me défendis je. Même si je commençai à douter.

« Bien sur tu n'as rien fait, alors comment explique tu ce qui vient de se passer ? » s'offusqua t'elle.

« J'en sais rien c'est toi qui à commencer à vouloir appliquer ton don sur moi, mon bouclier à du se défendre et ton don s'est retourner contre toi c'est forcement ca, » me défendis je.

« Et comment t'as su que j'allais faire usage de mon don ? » s'interrogea t'elle.

Oups, je venais de me vendre toute seule, personne ne doit savoir que je peux lire dans les pensées des gens tout comme Aro. Vite Bella trouve une excuse vite dépêche toi.

« Je ne sais pas comment expliquer mais je ressens quand quelqu'un essaye de pénétrer mon esprit avec son don, j'ai senti au moment ou tu as activer le tien qu'il essayait de traverser mon bouclier et c'est la ou tu as commencer à te plier de douleur, je n'y peux rien si ton don s'est retourner contre toi, » bougonnai je.

Tout le monde semblait croire à mon mensonge, heureusement que je ne suis plus humaine car les pulsations de mon cœur m'aurait vite trahi. Maintenant je suis devenu un maitre du mensonge et j'étais très fière de moi, pour une fois qu'on me croyait.

« Eh bien Isabella, » me dit Aro, « ton bouclier semble beaucoup plus puissant que je ne le soupçonnait, c'est excellent. Maintenant que cet incident est clos, chacun peut retourner à ses occupations, tu n'as pas besoin d'autre cours, tu sais parfaitement bien te battre, je suis très impressionné, c'est comme ci tu étais née pour le combat, je suis fière de toi Isabella. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations. »

« Je vous remercie Aro, » dis je en m'en allant.

Jane me fusillai du regard mais je ne m'en occuper pas, j'étais certaine que maintenant elle allait me laisser tranquille, même si elle aurait voulu me tuer sur place, elle n'en ferait rien. Je retournai dans ma chambre et bien que je ne transpire pas, je pris une douche qui me fit du bien, puis je retourna dans la chambre et je m'allongea sur le lit. Je repensai à ce qui c'était produit tout à l'heure et je souris malgré moi. Car jamais de ma vie je n'avais été doué pour quoi que ce soit, et maintenant j'étais l'une des meilleures combattantes de la garde alors qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus d'expériences que moi. Puis il y avait eu l'incident avec Jane, et j'étais certaine que mon bouclier n'avait rien avoir avec ce qui s'était passé, d'abord je peux lire les pensées, comme Aro, puis j'arrive à faire souffrir Jane avec son propre don, c'est certainement pas une coïncidence. Je pense qu'il va falloir que je reste attentive à mes nouveaux dons pour ne pas me faire remarquer par Aro car s'il apprend tout ca, je serai vraiment condamné à vivre avec ses fous.

* * *

**Et un nouveau chapitre, un!**

**J'attend vos impressions avec impatience.**

**Je suis désolé de ne pas vous répondre à chacun mais le coeur y est merci encore, vos reviews me font énormément plaisir!!**

**MissJenny34**


	19. Chapitre 18 Première vision

**CHAPITRE XVIII – Première vision **

**Point de vue Alice**

_Traversant les routes par une nuit étoilée, deux voitures sombres s'engouffre dans la vieille ville, s'arrêtant devant le clocher, les portières s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître un homme aux cheveux longs noir et aux yeux rouges, suivit d'une jeune femme aux yeux étrangement violet. L'autre voiture était composé d'une jeune femme et de trois hommes, eux aussi avec les yeux cramoisis. Une immense porte en bois brut s'ouvre sur eux et tous s'y engouffrèrent en silence. Après quelques minutes de marche, l'homme aux cheveux noir dit :_

_« Ma chère Isabella, bienvenue à Volterra. »_

_« Je vous remercie chère Aro, » répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire._

_« Je vais enfin pouvoir te présenter à ta nouvelle famille, mes frères sont impatient de te rencontrer enfin. »_

Ma vision venait de se terminer, enfin mon don me revenait. Depuis trois mois, je n'avais eu aucune vision concernant Bella, et j'étais plus qu'heureuse de voir qu'elle allait bien, malgré le fait qu'elle soit devenue une vampire et qu'elle fasse partie des Volturis ne me réjouisse guerre, j'avais enfin des nouvelles. Je me dirigeai de nouveau vers la villa, tampis pour mon repas, il fallait absolument que je dise à Edward pour ma vision. Depuis trois mois il partait et revenait ici, il n'abandonnait jamais l'espoir de trouver une piste pour retrouver sa moitié, seulement les échecs se faisait de plus en plus nombreux et chacun commençait à perdre espoir de retrouver Bella. Et au moment ou je m'y attend le moins, une vision apparaît sans que je ne recherche quoi que ce soit.

J'entrai dans la villa en courant et me dirigea vers la chambre d'Edward.

« EDWARDD !!! j'ai eu une vision !!!! » criais je.

Au moment ou j'eus fini ma phrase, toute la famille rappliqua en moins de deux secondes.

« Une vision ? c'est à propos de Bella ? » demanda Edward.

« Ou est elle ? » demanda Jasper.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » s'inquiéta Esmée.

« Voulez vous arrêtez vos questions et me laisser vous expliquer, » demandai je.

« Oui pardon explique nous, » répliquèrent t'ils tous en même temps.

« Bon alors, tout d'abord Bella n'est plus humaine, ils l'ont transformé. Ensuite dans quelques jours ils seront de retour à Volterra. Je ne pourrai pas vous dire quand exactement mais ils sont en chemin. »

« Eh bien c'est une bonne nouvelle, nous avons plus à chercher n'importe ou maintenant, » rassura Carlisle.

« Oui, par contre, je pense qu'il y a quand même un problème, » renchérit Alice.

« Lequel ? » demandèrent ils tous en même temps.

« Lors de ma vision, Bella avait l'air heureuse d'être avec eux, pas comme quelqu'un qui aurait été enlevé. Et puis il y a autre chose de louche, j'ai pu distinguer parfaitement les yeux de Bella, ils sont violets. »

« Violet, tu es sure ? » demanda Jasper.

« Certaine. »

« Mais de quoi se nourrit elle pour avoir les yeux violet, » questionna Edward à notre père.

« Je n'en sais absolument rien, et je n'ai jamais rencontrer quelqu'un avec des yeux de cette couleur la. »

« Moi se qui me rend perplexe, c'est qu'elle paraît s'entendre à merveille avec Aro, c'est vraiment bizarre, elle avait l'air vraiment proche d'eux. »

J'entendit Edward grogner quand je lui montrait ma vision, ses yeux reflétait l'incompréhension, la colère, la jalousie, mais un peu de joie en sachant ou se trouvait Bella et en voyant qu'elle allait bien, même si elle était avec les Volturis.

**Point de vue Edward**.

Trois mois, ca fait maintenant trois mois que je recherchai Bella sans relâche. Et enfin nous avons de ces nouvelles, bien que celle-ci ne me réjouisse guère par rapport aux Volturis, je suis certain qu'elle va bien. Je ne sais pas pour le reste de la famille mais moi je sais que je vais faire ma valise direction Volterra. Je languis de retrouver l'amour de ma vie. Mais j'ai peur que sa transformation est changé ses sentiments vis-à-vis de moi et de l'amour qu'elle me portait, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Dans la vision d'Alice, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être prisonnière, alors comment se fait il qu'elle n'est pas essayer de nous retrouver ? Ne savait elle pas que toute la famille s'inquiète pour elle ? Ne sais elle pas que sans elle ma vie est triste et sans joie, alors pourquoi n'as t'elle pas donner de ses nouvelles. J'ai peur. Oh ma Bella, comme tu es devenue magnifique, tu étais déjà la plus belle à mes yeux mais maintenant tu ressembles à un ange tombé du ciel, je t'aime ma Bella, si tu savais comme tu me manques.

« Edward ? »

« Oui, » répondis je.

« Je te sens triste et anxieux, est ce que tout va bien, » me demanda Jasper en entrant dans ma chambre.

« Oui ca va ne t'inquiète pas, je me pose juste des questions et ca me rend extrêmement nerveux, je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas Edward, c'est normal, nous aussi nous sommes nerveux, Bella fait partie de notre vie à nous aussi et j'espère qu'elle reviendra bientôt auprès de toi et de nous. »

« Je me demande si elle reviendra, j'ai pu voir la vision d'Alice et elle n'avait pas l'air si malheureuse, au contraire, elle avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Aro, et elle était libre de ses mouvements, pourquoi n'as t'elle pas essayer de s'échapper et de nous retrouver, je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »

« Je ne sais pas Edward, mais je suis sur qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ceci, Bella t'aime profondément, j'ai pu le sentir alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ca, tu verras. »

« Je te remercie Jasper. »

« Mais de rien mon frère, si t'as besoin d'un peu de calme fait moi signe, » me dit il avec un sourire.

« C'est gentil, merci. »

Depuis la vision d'Alice, je ne cessai de tourner comme un lion en cage dans la villa, tout le monde commençai à s'énerver face à mon comportement mais je m'en fichai. Le fait de savoir que Bella était à Volterra avec ses fous me rend anxieux et je me demande se qu'ils ont pu lui raconter pour qu'elle reste auprès d'eux. Carlisle préparait tout pour que nous puissions partir pour l'Italie à la fin de la semaine. Il fallait qu'on puisse trouver quoi dire aux Volturis sans déclencher une bagarre et faire revenir Bella avec nous. Je pense que ce sera assez difficile, mais je ferrai tout pour retrouver mon amour.

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

« Dépêchez vous, nous allons rater l'avion, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre un prochain vol pour l'Italie, » grondai je.

« Calme toi, tu vas bientôt la retrouver ta Bella, » se moqua Emmett.

« Ne commence pas à l'embêter, » l'engueula Rosalie, « ca fait une semaine qu'il est d'une humeur de chien alors n'en rajoute pas. »

« Moi qui croyait que les vampires était patient, je me suis royalement trompé, » renchérit il.

« Emmett, si on t'enlevait Rosalie pendant plus de trois mois, que tu ne saches pas comment elle va est ou elle se trouve, je doute que tu sois patient à quelques heures des retrouvailles, » dit calmement Esmée.

« Tu as raison, excuse moi Edward, j'avais pas réfléchi, » me dit Emmett.

« Ca ne fait rien, » me moquais je, « on à l'habitude avec toi. »

« Eh je te permet pas, » bougonna t'il.

Tout le monde se mit à rire en voyant l'expression boudeur d'Emmett, j'étais heureux qu'il soit la, car à lui seul il arrivait à détendre l'atmosphère quand celle-ci était un peu tendu. Et j'avoue que j'étais extrêmement nerveux, dans quelques heures, je retrouverai Bella et je ne sais pas comment tout ceci va se terminer. Tout d'abord car nous allons la rencontrer pour la première fois depuis qu'elle à été transformer, et ensuite je ne sais pas si elle reviendra parmi nous. Une fois monté à bord de l'appareil, la bonne humeur était revenue et chacun discuter tranquillement avec son voisin. Moi en revanche, je me tapai une bonne migraine, vous allez surement me dire que je suis fou car un vampire n'as pas de migraine, mais si, je vous assure qu'à ma place, vous auriez déjà sauter de l'avion en plein vol. Car malheureusement, j'entend les pensées des cents quatre vingt personnes et la plupart avait une peur considérable en avion et leur pensées me rendait dingue, j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser !

« Edward je t'en supplie calme toi, je ne supporterai pas ton anxiété tout le long du voyage, en plus de ta migraine. J'ai déjà du mal à contrôler mes nerfs, beaucoup de gens sont très nerveux en avion et j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est sur le point d'exploser tellement il a peur de se crasher, » expliqua Jasper.

« M'en parle pas, ses pensées ne sont pas très réjouissante, je l'entend comme si il me crier dans l'oreille avec un mégaphone, il ne cesse de s'imaginer que nous allons nous écraser, je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas faire un malaise., » répondis je mi amusé mi énervé.

« Garde ton sang froid Edward, sinon c'est moi qui fera un meurtre, et ce sera le tien, » murmura t'il d'un air joueur.

« Ouais, j'aimerai bien voir ca moi ! » cria Emmett.

« Tait toi Emmett, tu te fais remarquer, » s'indigna Rosalie en lui mettant une tape derrière la tête.

Encore une fois tout le monde se mit à rire devant la tête boudeuse que faisait Emmett, je riais de bon cœur malgré la tension qui se former en moi au fil des heures, il restai vingt minutes de vol et une heure trente de voiture avant d'arriver à Volterra. Toute la famille se posait énormément de question et Alice scrutai l'avenir, mais bizarrement ses visions n'avait aucun rapport avec Bella, elle n'arrivait plus à la voir depuis quelques temps et c'est un miracle qu'elle en ai eu une en début de semaine sans qu'elle ne l'as provoque.

Arrivée à Volterra, nous nous arrêtions derrière le clocher, la ou le soleil ne nous atteindrez pas, il ne fallait absolument pas que nous nous fassions remarquer. Carlisle nous indiqua le chemin à suivre. Nous parcourions une petite rue déserte avant d'arrivée devant une immense porte en bois brut. Nous frappons à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui nous demanda nos noms et la raison de notre venue. Puis elle nous dirigea vers un ascenseur et nous dit que quelqu'un nous réceptionnera la haut.

Arrivée au deuxième étage une autre jeune femme nous indiqua le chemin à suivre pour arriver jusqu'au maitre des lieus. Carlisle avança en premier et se dirigea au milieu de la pièce suivis de tous.

« Mon cher Carlisle, quel plaisir de te revoir parmi nous, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » dit l'homme du milieu qui devait être surement Aro.

« Bonjour à tous, Aro, Caius, Marcus, » dit il en s'inclinant légèrement. « Je suis certain que tu sais parfaitement la raison de ma venue ici Aro, nous ne cherchons pas querelle, nous souhaitons simplement savoir pourquoi nous avoir enlever notre Isabella, qui se trouve être une amie proche de la famille ainsi que la petite amie de mon nouveau fils Edward, » annonça mon père.

« Tiens tiens, je ne savais pas que tu avais agrandie ta fratrie Carlisle. Pour ce qui est d'Isabella, notre statut de famille royale nous autorise pleinement à faire appliquer la loi. vous étiez en faute en accueillant une humaine parmi vous, vous avez dévoilé notre secret à cette humaine et nous devions réparer cette erreur. C'est pourquoi nous avons amené Isabella parmi nous, et l'avons transformer. Elle fait désormais partie de notre garde et je vous assure qu'elle est très heureuse parmi nous. »

« Je ne mets pas en doute votre parole Aro, m »ais ma famille et moi-même souhaiterions parler à Isabella de vive voix, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Mais bien sur Carlisle. Démétri, allez chercher Isabella. »

La tension était palpable et chacun rester sur leur garde en attendant que Démétri aille chercher Bella. Les pensées de ce garçon ne me plaisait guerre, il me semble que celui-ci est assez proche de Bella et qu'il ressentais beaucoup plus que de simple sentiments d'amitié, la colère commençait à faire place dans ma tête. les minutes défilèrent et je commençai sérieusement à m'impatienter. Ce silence pesant fut briser quand la porte s'ouvrit en face de nous, Démétri apparut suivit de Bella. Enfin je l'as retrouver, quand elle croisa mon regard, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur se remettais à battre tellement j'étais heureux de la retrouver. Elle était encore plus merveilleuse et sublime que dans la vision d'Alice. Elle s'arrêta juste à coté d'Aro et attendit. C'est moi qui brisa ce silence en premier.

« Bella comme tu m'as manqué… »

* * *

**Oui je sais je suis sadique, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je poste la suite très bientôt. **

**Bisous !**


	20. Chapitre 19 Sombres retrouvailles

**Coucou, me revoici avec un ce nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tous.**

**Les retrouvailles entre Bella et Edward.**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**CHAPITRE XIX – Sombre retrouvailles**

**Point de vue Bella**

_Volterra, quelques heures avant l'arrivée d'Edward…_

Voilà maintenant trois mois que j'ai été enlevée par Jane et transformer en vampire. Comme la prophétie l'indiquer, je ne suis pas un vampire comme tout les autres, j'ai du apprendre à vivre avec ce nouveau corps, apprendre à contrôler ma force et ma vitesse, et surtout j'ai du apprendre à dissimuler mes nouveaux dons à tout le monde.

En effet, je possède trois pouvoirs en plus de mon bouclier. Celui de copier le dons des autres, la particularité de ce don, c'est que je peux copier n'importe quel don et le stopper à volonté, c'est très pratique. Ensuite, je peux prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, j'ai eu très peur quand je me suis rendu compte de celui la, en effet, j'étais tranquillement dans ma chambre en train de penser à ma toute première journée shopping avec Alice et tout à coup, je me suis retrouver avec son apparence, ca m'as fait un choc au début mais maintenant ce don m'amuse. J'ai réussi à dissimuler ses deux premiers dons à tout le monde avec un peu de difficulté mais le troisième je n'ai pas réussi, même si je ne trouve pas que ceci est un don mais plutôt une calamité pour moi. Suivant mes émotions, je peux contrôler le temps et les éléments, en général ca ne me pose pas de gros problèmes appart quand mes émotions prennent le dessus sur ma personne je peux réduire le monde à néant, la semaine dernière j'ai provoquer un tremblement de terre à cause de Jane, heureusement que nous étions en foret sinon j'aurai détruit Volterra.

Et puis vous allez surement être étonné mais je n'ai besoin de me nourrir que deux fois par mois, un repas humain et un repas vampire, ca étonne tout le monde, moi ca me fait rire au contraire. Et puis j'ai gardé quelques inconvénients humain aussi, je peux pleurer et dormir, même si ca m'est arrivé que deux fois depuis trois mois, c'est quand même étonnant mais bon c'est comme ca.

Malgré toutes ces nouveautés, je ne cesse d'être triste, la famille Cullen me manque énormément et Edward encore plus. Je rêverai de pouvoir le revoir mais je dois renoncer pour ne pas le mettre en danger, je n'ai pas oublier les images de ma vision alors je garde mes distances et j'obéis au ordres. Je peux désormais partir en mission avec la garde quand des incidents arrivent et que des vampires désobéissent aux lois, nous intervenons. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec leurs méthodes barbares, mais je suis obligée d'obéir pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi et perdre ma crédibilité auprès d'Aro. ils tuent sans aucune raison, cette peste de Jane, sous ses airs d'ange est une vrai sadique et elle ne se gêne pas pour abuser de son don sans aucune raison, un jour je lui ferait ravaler son petit sourire en coin.

Il y a quand même un petit point positif dans mon malheur, j'ai pu me faire un ami, il s'appelle Démétri, et c'est un garçon adorable, sous ses airs froid, on peut remarquer qu'il est très gentil et à beaucoup d'humour, j'ai pu entendre grâce au don d'Aro qu'il souhaiterai un peu plus qu'une relation amicale mais mon cœur appartiendra toujours à Edward , même si je ne le revoit jamais ca ne fait rien, je serai à lui pour l'éternité.

Ah, quand on parle du loup, je l'entend arriver, je le reconnais au son de ses pas, lent et coordonnée, il frappe à ma porte, et je le laisse entrer.

« Ma Bella, des personnes souhaiterai te voir, » me dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qui donc, je ne connais personnes ici, » répondit je étonné.

« Tu verras bien. »

Je suivis Démétri dans les immenses couloirs en silence. Je me demandai qui voulait me voir, je suis arriver à Volterra il y a une semaine alors je ne connais encore personne. Il m'ouvrit la porte et quand je vis le visage d'Edward, j'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer sous le choc. Toute la famille Cullen était présente aussi, j'aurais aimée pouvoir leur sauter dans les bras surtout dans ceux d'Edward mais c'étais impossible. Après le choc passé, je repris mon masque d'impassibilité et me plaça au coté d'Aro. J'admirai la beauté surnaturelle d'Edward, quand j'étais humaine je le voyais magnifique mais aujourd'hui avec ma vision surdéveloppé, c'étais tout autre chose, il ressemblait à un dieu grec. Je repris vite mes esprits quand je me souvins de ma vision et mon cœur mort de brisa en des milliers de petit morceaux, il fallait que je l'oublie pour sa sécurité et celle de la famille Cullen. J'aurais voulu pleurer mais je n'en avais pas le droit, j'aurais aimé pouvoir être un vampire normal pour ne plus avoir ce problème mais je sentais les larmes venir alors je m'efforçai de penser à autre chose.

Le silence fut rompu par Edward :

« Bella comme tu m'as manqué, » dit mon amour.

Cette phrase me réchauffa un peu le cœur mais me rendit triste encore plus, Jasper fronça les sourcils et je me souvint que celui-ci pouvait ressentir ma peine et ma peur de les perdre. Alors je repris contenance, je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, il fallait que je les éloigne de moi, qu'il ne revienne jamais. La haine s'empara de moi, pas contre Edward mais contre Aro, ce bourreau qui me force à m'éloigner de l'amour de ma vie, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire. J'avais appris à mentir au Volturis, je pouvais le faire aussi avec eux, courage Bella, c'est pour leur survis.

« Vous n'auriez jamais du venir ici, » répondit je froidement.

Je vis le visage d'Edward se décomposer, et celui des Cullen aussi. Je copia le don d'Edward pour pouvoir écouter leur pensées et je sentis rapidement que je n'aurais pas du.

_Pourquoi dit elle ca, je la cherche sans relâche depuis trois, je ne vit plus depuis qu'elle s'est éloigné de moi et maintenant que je la retrouve elle me dit que je n'aurai pas du venir, mon dieu elle m'as oublier, comment vais vivre sans elle, pensa Edward._

_Elle a tellement changé, pourquoi nous snobe t'elle, songea Rosalie avec colère._

_Ce n'est pas normal, la Bella que nous connaissons ne réagirai pas comme elle, il doive tenir un moyen de pression, cogita Carlisle. _

_Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut Edward, je suis certaine qu'elle va nous mentir sur ce qu'elle va dire, je ressens ses émotions elle a peur et elle est triste, pensa Jasper. _

Je stoppa le don d'Edward avant que leur pensées me fasse perdre l'esprit.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Edward, « nous te cherchons sans relâche depuis plus de trois mois, nous nous inquiétions pour toi depuis tout ce temps, j'avais peur pour toi, » déclara t'il tristement.

« Je vous remercie de vous être inquiéter pour moi mais comme vous pouvez le voir je vais très bien, alors vous pouvez repartir maintenant, » déclarai je sombrement.

« Tu te fou de nous, » s'emporta Rosalie, « tu veux dire que maintenant que tu peux te défendre seule et que tu fais partie de cette bande d'acharné, tu peux nous snober comme ca. »

« Je ne snobe personne Rosalie, j'ai seulement choisi ma voie. J'ai été très heureuse parmi vous lorsque j'étais humaine, mais ma vie de vampire est auprès des Volturis. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait déplacer pour rien. »

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser Bella, nous nous aimons, tu te souviens, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, » me dit Edward anéanti.

Je pouvais ressentir sa douleur grâce au don de Jasper et je n'arrivai pas à la stopper tellement elle était grande, moi-même j'étais bouleversée par ses paroles et je pensai la même chose que lui, c'est pour ca que je réagissais comme ca, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Aro lui se réjouissait du spectacle et Jane également. Ma haine l'emporta rapidement sur ma tristesse, comment pouvait il être aussi vile, j'aurais aimé les crever tous autant qu'ils sont.

« Je t'ai aimée Edward, quand j'étais humaine, mais plus maintenant, » dit je avec toute la conviction que je pouvais avoir. Malgré tout je savais parfaitement que je n'avais dupé personne, car Jasper me jaugeait et scruter mes émotions. Lui seul garder son calme, il savait que je mentais j'en été sure. Les Volturis eux commencer à en avoir marre et il fallait vite que je trouve un moyen de les faire partir.

« Je t'en supplie Bella, reviens moi, je t'aime mon amour, » supplia Edward.

« Je ne peux plus Edward, nous ne sommes plus du même monde, allez vous en maintenant. »

« Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que Bella a dit, partez avant que je ne me fâche, » tonna Jane.

« Mais pour qui te prend tu Jane, la politesse tu connais, » rétorquai je à cette pétasse.

« Tu leur a demander de partir, il n'obéisse pas, il faut qu'il comprenne qui font les lois ici, » proclama t'elle hautaine.

« Nous ne sommes pas tes chiens, » cria Rosalie à Jane.

« A bon, alors voyons ca, tu t'abaisseras à moi de gré ou de force. »

Elle appliqua son don à Rosalie qui sous la douleur hurla et tomba à terre, Emmett se précipita sur Jane pour l'arrêter mais celui-ci tomba aussi sous la force du don de Jane. Esmée se recroquevilla sur elle-même en voyant ses enfants se faire torturer de la sorte sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire. Jasper, Edward et Alice tenta d'aider ses frères et sœur mais un nouvel assaut de Jane les cloua au sol.

Carlisle tenta de faire rétablir le calme mais Jane n'écoutais plus, elle étais absorbé par ce qu'elle faisait, et ma colère s'amplifia. Il fallait que je les protège, j'activa mon bouclier et leur hurlements cessèrent. Jane se retourna face à moi et me demanda ce que je faisait et pourquoi je les protéger. Un sourire sadique naissait sur mon visage quand je copia son don sur elle. Elle tomba à terre sous la douleur qui la transperça. Je mettais toute la force que je pouvais dans mon attaque et la haine que j'avais accumulé commencer à faire trembler le sol et les murs, dehors un éclair transperça le ciel et l'orage gronda fort en brisant toutes les vitres de la pièce. Jane me hurla d'arrêter mais une folie meurtrière s'empara de moi.

« Tant que je vivrai Jane, personne ne touchera aux Cullen, j'ai choisi mon camp mais ils m'ont recueillis quand je n'avait plus personne alors je leur serait toujours redevable. Quand à toi ma chère Jane, tu n'est rien alors tant que je serai ici, c'est toi qui t'abaissera à moi. Et si un jour je te prend à vouloir passer sur mon chemin, je te tuerai de mes mains tu m'entends, et personne ne m'en empêchera est ce clair ? »

Alec se précipita sur moi pour protéger sa sœur, et sans même le regarder, je lui envoya un coup de poing magistral qui le fit valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'attendis toujours la réponse de Jane mais celle-ci ne vint pas, j'augmentai son don et redemanda.

« Est je été assez clair ? » Hurlais je avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Oui, mais Bella arrête tu vas me tuer, » supplia t'elle.

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, » dit je pleine de froideur mais en arrêtant tout de même ma torture, le sol cessa de trembler mais l'orage grondait toujours, et je pense que ce temps n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.

« T'es complètement malade ma pauvre, »cria Alec, « je croyais que tu étais avec nous alors pourquoi tu fais du mal à l'un des tiens. »

« Alec, si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort que ta sœur je te conseille de la fermer, je ne crois pas avoir à me justifier auprès de toi et quand ta sœur et toi apprendrez à vous mêler de vos affaires, j'arrêterai de vous persécuter. »

Tout le monde me regarder stupéfait, un silence pesant régnait autour de nous, seul la pluie et l'orage percer le calme. Tous avait poser son regard sur moi, certain reflétait la stupéfaction, d'autre l'effarement, Jane avait peur son jumeau Alec me regardait avec mépris et Aro semblait fier. Après ces quelques minutes de silence je reprit la parole.

« Maintenant que le calme est revenu, je pense que vous devriez partir avant que d'autres incidents n'arrivent, » demandai je calmement en m'adressant aux Cullen. « Je suis vraiment désolé de la tournure que prend la situation et j'espère que vous comprendrez un jour. Edward j'espère que tu arriveras à tourner la page, » dis je sans conviction et avec tristesse.

« Nous allons nous en aller, » répondit Carlisle, « j'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix, tu nous manqueras à tous Bella. »

Chacun m'adressa un dernier regard, ils étaient triste et moi aussi, l'orage avait cesser mais une pluie torrentielle s'abattais sur Volterra, symbole de mon chagrin que je ne pouvais déverser. C'était la dernière fois que je les reverrai et il me manquait déjà tous. Edward ne bougeait pas, son visage plein de tristesse, son corps secouer de sanglot secs, j'aurais donner n'importe quoi pour me blottir dans ses bras et me dire que tout ceci n'étais qu'un mauvais cauchemar et qu'on aller se réveiller mais mon corps ne bougea pas, je lui adressa un dernier regard en essayant de lui adresser tout ce que je ressentais, Jasper l'attrapa et celui-ci partit rejoindre les autres.

Quand la porte fut refermer sur eux, je marcha lentement vers mes quartiers en regardant droit devant moi, j'entendis quelqu'un me parler mais je n'écoutai pas, j'étais déconnecter. Quand je fut arriver, je m'allongea sur mon lit, fatigué de tout ce qui c'étais passé. Je me foutais royalement des conséquences de mes actes, si Aro décider de me tuer, ce ne serait qu'une délivrance de toute cette colère et ce chagrin que je ressentais. Car quand Edward était parti, mon cœur et mon âme sont partis avec lui, je ne suis qu'une coquille vide à présent. La mort, c'est tout ce que je méritai. j'avais souillé le plus belle être sur cette terre, cet ange tombé du ciel, celui qui m'as aimer d'un amour si pure, moi je n'ai su lui apporter que le malheur, je mérite d'être damné. C'est sur ces sombres pensées que je sombrait dans l'inconscience…

**Verdict ???**


	21. Chapitre 20 Questions et raisonnements

**Coucou à tous !**

**Que dire appart que je suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je vous avoue que je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration alors j'espère que vous apprécierai tout de même un peu, et désolé si vous ne l'êtes pas.  
Je promet de me rattraper pour le prochain!!  
N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis même si il est mauvais je ne vous en voudrais absolument pas!  
Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE XX – Questions et raisonnements**

**Point de vue Edward**

Depuis notre retour de Volterra, je ne cesse de passer et repasser dans ma tête les événements qui se sont déroulés cette après midi la. La joie qui avait emplie mon cœur quand je l'ai aperçu pour la première fois depuis trois mois c'est vite transformé en trou béant sans fond ou je ne cesse de m'enfoncer chaque jour. Ma nouvelle famille s'efforce de me faire penser à autre chose, à essayer de me distraire mais aucun d'eux n'y arrive. Je suis assis la dans ma chambre depuis cinq jours, regardant sans vraiment voir la foret qui s'étend à perte de vue autour de nous.

Je ne cesse de me rappeler mes souvenirs avec Bella, ma rencontre avec elle, notre première balade dans cette clairière, notre premier baiser, notre première étreinte, ces sourires, la façon qu'elle avait de se mordre la lèvre et rougir quand elle avait honte, ses yeux qui brillait quand elle me voyait. Tout ceci est perdu à jamais. Bella a choisi de vivre parmi les Volturis et de nous oublier. Elle m'as demander de tourner la page, mais comment veux t'elle que j'y arrive. Ma vie c'est elle, et sans elle je ne vis plus, tout est devenu terne sans elle, je n'ai plus le gout de rire, de parler, de vivre tout simplement.

Jasper est toujours obligé de s'éloigner quand je suis dans les parages à cause de ma souffrance et je culpabilise de faire souffrir la seule famille qu'il me reste. Je peux entendre dans leur pensées qu'ils sont très inquiet pour moi, même Rosalie s'inquiète c'est pour dire que je vais vraiment mal. Mais pourtant je n'arrive pas à remonter la pente.

Voir ma Bella aussi froide, son visage aussi magnifique soit il, a perdue sa beauté quand son sourire a disparu en même temps que sa joie de vivre. Ses yeux magnifique jadis pleins d'étincelles ont disparu, je ne l'ai pas reconnu ce jour la. Sa transformation l'as peut être rendu moins sensible et plus dure. Ou alors c'est sa vie avec ses gens qu'il l'ont transformé en glaçon vivant. J'étais tellement abasourdi que je ne comprenait plus rien à partir du moment ou elle nous a dit que nous avions fait une erreur en venant, je me suis déconnecter. C'est cette pourriture de Jane qui m'as ramener au moment présent quand elle à attaquer mes frères et sœur.

Ma Bella est morte le jour de sa renaissance est je suis condamné à errer sans elle à tout jamais…

**Point de vue Jasper**

Pauvre Edward, je le plains. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un souffrir de la sorte et je me demande comment il arrive à tenir sans devenir fou. Moi qui suis habituer aux émotions la j'avoue que je n'arrive vraiment pas à rester auprès de lui. Mon don ne fonctionne pas tellement sa tristesse a pris possession de lui.

Je le comprend après tout, il se faisait une joie de retrouver Bella et il est tombé de haut quand il a vu comment se dérouler ses retrouvailles. Et j'avoue que nous aussi nous étions abasourdis de voir ce que Bella est devenu.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis que nous sommes rentré de Volterra et je sais qu'il y a forcement une explication logique à tout ce qui arrive. Les émotions de Bella était tellement contradictoire avec sa façon d'agir que j'ai vraiment du mal à me faire une opinion. La seule chose que je sais c'est que quand nous sommes partis, sa tristesse était aussi grande que celle d'Edward, son regard en disait long aussi mais personne n'as fait attention appart moi.

Alice ne désespère pas non plus, quand je lui est fait par de mes doutes elle m'as dit qu'elle aussi était perplexe. Nous en discutions beaucoup tout les deux ainsi qu'avec Carlisle quand nous sommes seuls car nous ne voudrions pas créer de faux espoirs à tout le monde.

La vie n'est pas facile depuis cette histoire, mais au fond de moi je suis certain que tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre. Je sais que leur amour finira par les rapprocher de nouveau car Bella peut dire se qu'elle veut, elle l'aime de tout son être et personne n'arrivera à lui enlever sa.

**Point de vue Carlisle**

Je n'arrive pas à me dire que Bella est pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps. J'ai pu l'observer pendant qu'elle était humaine et aussi pendant la brève discussion que nous avons pu avoir à Volterra et je suis certain qu'elle cache quelque chose. Certes elle était froide et distante avec nous. Mais le fait qu'elle est protéger notre famille de Jane n'était pas un geste anodin et je suis certain qu'elle nous éloigne pour une raison encore inconnu. Quand Jane s'en ai prise à nous, Jasper m'as dit qu'elle avait eu très peur et qu'une haine profonde l'avait frappé tellement soudainement qu'il n'as rien compris sur le moment. Et puis sa tristesse quand nous sommes partis, nous la ressentions tous, nous n'avions même pas besoin du don de Jasper pour le savoir. Le temps aussi avait changer, en même temps que nos émotions. Comme si la pluie était le symbole de notre chagrin à tous, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Volterra alors qu'à notre arrivée, le soleil tapait fort au dessus de nos têtes. Je me demande si c'est pas un don de Bella. Ca ne m'étonnerai pas, si la prophétie ne se trompe pas, Bella est le vampire la plus puissante qui n'est jamais exister. Et ses capacités seront cent fois plus puissante que la notre. Je me demande si elle sais de quoi elle est capable.

**Point de vue Bella**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe ici mais depuis la venue des Cullen, tout le monde est très bizarre. Certains avec moi sont devenus méfiants, d'autres ont peur, certains me regarde avec admiration et d'autres se posent beaucoup de questions à mon sujet. L'avantage d'avoir pu récupérer les dons d'Edward et Jasper sont les seul point positif dans toute cette pagaille. Je suis enfermé dans ma chambre sans bouger, à fixer le plafond et je ne sors que parce qu'Aro me surveille de très prêt.

Je suis toujours obligé de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas le mien. Un masque de froideur et d'arrogance. De colère et d'indifférence. Ce qu'il ne savent pas c'est que toute ma colère et ma haine, c'est eux qui la provoque.

Je m'efforce de ressentir toute la haine possible et oublier ma souffrance. Une souffrance d'avoir perdu le seul amour de ma vie. Celui qui m'as tout donner, son amour et son cœur. Moi je n'ai pu lui apporter que de la souffrance. Je mérite d'être damné d'avoir rendu triste le plus bel ange que le monde et connu.

Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tenir très longtemps dans cette situation.

Je vais finir par provoquer un accident à force d'accumuler toute cette haine.

J'arrive de moins en moins à contrôler mon don, je provoque des tempêtes et des tremblements de terre. Les humains commencent à paniquer ici et Aro se posent énormément de questions.

Il va falloir que j'arrange tout ca et vite sinon ca finira mal.

Que dire de plus appart que ma vie est devenu un véritable enfer, et ce qui est sur c'est que je mérite encore plus de souffrir. Je me demande finalement si la mort ne serait pas le meilleur moyen d'arrêter tout ce massacre. Je ne mérite pas de vivre après ce que j'ai fait.

**Point de vue Aro**

Je suis vraiment de plus en plus perplexe face au comportement de Bella. Depuis la venue des Cullen la vie à Volterra n'est pas de tout repos. Bella provoque constamment des incidents avec son don, elle ne contrôle plus rien et ca commence vraiment à m'inquiéter.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'à cause d'elle nous soyons démasquer par les humains car se serait une véritable catastrophe.

Et puis il faut aussi avouer que c'est un vampire très puissant et elle ne se rend vraiment pas compte qu'elle pourrait nous décimer tous à elle seule. Ca m'inquiète d'autant plus car je l'as voulais absolument dans notre camp et je me rend compte qu'il faut la garder de notre coté car si elle décider de nous quitter ce serais la plus grande menace que nous n'ayons jamais connu. Il faut absolument que je la garde près de moi et ne surtout pas la brusquer plus qu'elle ne l'ai déjà. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle ressent pour le fils Cullen, pas besoin d'être empâte pour le deviner.

Et puis son fichu bouclier m'empêche de connaître ses pensées les plus profonde et c'est malheureusement avec elle que j'en aurais le plus besoin pour la manipuler à ma guise. Autant dire que je marche sur des œufs. Un seul faux pas de notre part pourrais tous nous décimer si elle le souhaiter. Je dois réfléchir et trouver une solution, je n'aime pas du tout la tournure des événements et je n'aime encore moins être menacer. Dois je la garder avec nous et priez pour qu'il ne nous arrive rien ou la tuer avant qu'elle ne devienne encore plus dangereuse ? Je crois connaître la réponse au fond de moi, je déteste ne pas avoir de contrôle alors le choix et vite fait, il faut la tuer…

**Reviews ??**


	22. Chapitre 21 Reglement de compte et

**Coucou à tous je vous souhaite une bonne lecture bisous !!!**

**Chapitre XXI – règlement de compte et complot.**

**Point de vue Edward**

Ca n'en finis plus, tout mon monde s'écroule. La vie sans Bella est devenu un véritable cauchemar. Et pour encore plus gâcher ma misérable non vie, les loups ont découvert pourquoi nous ne sommes pas revenus avec ma bien aimée. Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont découvert, mais la trêve que nous avions passé et sur le fil du rasoir.

Ils nous en veulent d'avoir menti mais nous étions tellement bouleversé que nous ne savions pas quoi faire.

Jacob souhaite me parler en compagnie de Sam et Carlisle pour ne pas que la conversation ne dérape.

Je ne souhaite parler à personne mais mon père pense qu'il faut y aller pour tout mettre à plat et régler nos différents. Moi personnellement, je me fous de tout désormais, ils peuvent faire ce qu'il veulent de moi ce ne seras que délivrance, Bella ne souhaite plus de moi à ses cotés et je ne peux m'y résoudre.

Malheureusement, je suis obligé de vivre avec et c'est très difficile pour moi ainsi que ma famille.

Carlisle vient de m'appeler pour que nous rejoignons Sam et Jacob, je descend de ma chambre le cœur lourd. Tout le monde me regarde d'un air compatissant et je m'efforce de tous les ignorer, leurs pensées sont assez triste sans que je n'en rajoute. Je ne supporte plus leurs pensées, leurs regards en coin et leur conversations qu'ils pensent discrètes. Malgré tout je n'arrive pas à leur en vouloir, ils sont inquiets pour moi et sont aussi triste pour Bella. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie et partons en direction des bois. La course dura quelques minutes et même cela ne me donne plus aucun plaisir. Autrefois, la course était un bon moyen d'échappatoire et de liberté, les sensations du vent contre mon visage, l'adrénaline qui emplissait mon corps ne me fait plus le moindre effet. Arrivée à la frontière de notre territoire, nous aperçûmes les deux indiens. Sam était plutôt calme mais Jacob ne cessait de faire les cents pas et de souffler de notre retard de seulement trois minutes.

« C'est pas trop tôt, » s'écria Jacob.

« Jacob, tu te calme tout de suite, » réprimanda l'Alpha. « Excusez Jacob pour son manque de politesse. »

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit Carlisle, « nous comprenons tout à fait. »

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes réunis nous voudrions vous parlez d'Isabella. »

A l'entente de son prénom, mon cœur mort se serra plus que de raison, si j'aurais pu pleurer je l'aurais fait sans aucune retenue et sans honte. Mais ma condition me l'empêchai et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que souffrir en silence. Les pensées de Jacob me firent revenir au moment présent, celle-ci était rempli de haine à mon égard, il croyait que c'était de ma faute si Bella était devenu selon ses mots « une sale buveuse de sang ». Je ne pouvais même pas répondre à cette attaque silencieuse tellement mon chagrin était immense, je ne voulais même plus me défendre, ca ne servait à rien. Et la haine que je ressentais pour moi-même était pire que la sienne.

Jacob était étonné que je ne réagisse pas, il ne cessai de m'envoyer des piques silencieuse et il s'énervai encore plus du fait que je ne me défende pas.

« Jacob je ne me défendrai pas et si tu souhaite te battre libre à toi mais tu le feras tout seul. Je le mérite de toute façon alors va y cogne moi. »

« Bien sur que tu le mérite sale buveur de sang, à cause de toi Bella est devenu une sangsue, mon ennemi mortel, c'est de ta faute, allez espèce de lâche bat toi qu'on en finisse, » beugla t'il.

« Quesque tu ne comprend pas dans je ne me défendrai pas Jacob, qu'est ce que tu crois à la fin que ca me réjouis que Bella soit devenu l'une des nôtres. Et être devenue un être froid et méprisant, je me tuerai mille fois si c'était la solution pour me ramener ma Bella. »

« Pff, laisse moi rire, si tu veux je peux t'arranger, même si je doute que Bella redeviendra comme avant, » s'écria t'il avec sarcasme.

« Jacob, nous ne sommes pas la pour nous battre, je te l'ai déjà dit calme toi sinon tu retourne à la réserve tout de suite, » répondit l'Alpha.

« Mais tu ne comprend pas que c'est à cause de ces sales buveur de sang que Bella est devenu ce qu'elle est, jamais nous n'aurions du leur faire confiance, » aboya t'il avec mépris.

« Jacob, nous ne sommes pour rien dans cette histoire, ce qui est arrivé à Bella est une tragédie pour nous tous, voir Bella aussi différente de celle que nous avons tous connu à été très difficile, il faut nous croire, » justifia mon père.

« C'est entièrement de votre faute, si elle ne vous avez pas rencontrer, Bella serait encore parmi nous, heureuse et en vie. Mais elle a choisi de vivre avec vous et ces maudits sangsues l'ont enlevé par votre faute. »

« C'est la que tu te trompes Jacob, ca n'aurez rien changer, les Volturis l'aurez enlever quand même. Laisse moi finir Jacob s'il te plait et après tu pourras parler. Bella n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, depuis sa naissance sa destinée était de devenir un vampire. Une prophétie à été écrite il y a des milliers d'années. Et cette prophétie parlait de Bella. Elle a été enlever par les Volturis parce que cette prophétie parlait d'une enfant qui naitrait pour devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. La vampire la plus puissante de notre race. Elle était une menace pour eux, c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont enlevés, en faisant parti de leur clan, rien ne pourra leur arrivée. Quand elle s'est fait enlever, elle était au courant pour les vampires si elle ne nous aurez jamais rencontrer vous imaginez la peur qu'elle aurait eu, donc dans un sens oui ca a permis au Volturis de plus facilement la retrouver mais non nous ne sommes pas responsable de son état, c'était son destin, » expliqua Carlisle le visage grave.

« C'est pas possible, » dit Jacob pour lui-même.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'apporter cette prophétie si tu n'es pas convaincu. »

« Non non, ce n'est pas la peine, » répondit Sam, « nous sommes vraiment désolé d'avoir tirer des conclusions hâtives. J'ai quand même du mal à imaginer ce que vous dites. Comment ce fait il que se soit Isabella qui ai été choisi c'est insensé. »

« Nous aussi ca nous a fait un choc en l'apprenant et encore pire quand nous avons retrouver Bella. Nous ne savons toujours pas comment réagir. Je crois que Bella nous cache quelque chose et c'est pour ca qu'elle nous a éloigné. »

« Pourquoi doutez vous de sa parole ? »

« Eh bien, comme vous le savez Jasper peut lire les émotions, et il a bien observé Bella. Ses traits était froid mais ses émotions l'ont trahis. Les phrases qu'elle a prononcé et son attitude était complètement contradictoire avec ses émotions. Et elle avait peur, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Nous ne savons plus quoi faire et nous nous rattachons à n'importe quoi dans l'espoir de revoir notre Bella. Vous pensez que nous sommes incapables de sentiments, permettez moi de vous contredire, nous aimons Bella comme notre fille, sœur ou compagne pour Edward et nous n'abandonnerons pas l'espoir d'un jour la retrouver, » plaida Carlisle.

« Nous sommes sincèrement désolé pour ce qui arrivent et nous espérons tous retrouver Bella autant que vous malgré sa nouvelle condition. Nous vous demandons simplement de ne plus nous mettre à l'écart des événements à venir, j'ai l'impression que cette histoire n'est pas terminé, » dit Sam.

« C'est promis, nous ne vous cacherons plus rien désormais. Nous allons partir si vous n'avez plus de question, nous souhaiterions rassurer notre famille, » annonça mon père.

« Nous aussi par la même occasion, vous pouvez de nouveau compter sur nous si vous le souhaiter. A bientôt. »

« A bientôt, » répondirent tous en même temps.

Mon père et moi regardions les deux indiens s'éloigner dans la foret en silence. Carlisle se retourna face à moi et me fit un sourire compatissant. Il me fit comprendre par la pensée qu'il me soutenais et que si j'avais besoin de parler je pouvais compter sur lui. J'hochais la tête et lui dit que je souhaiterai rester seul quelques heures et il me laissa pour rejoindre les nôtres. Je partis en courant dans la foret pour essayer de me vider l'esprit.

Courir, toujours courir, pour essayer d'échapper à ma peine, courir pour essayer d'oublier, courir pour apaiser ma peine. Mais rien y faisait cette douleur lancinante au niveau de ma poitrine ne désemplissait pas. Je fini par m'arrêter et me laissa tomber au sol, fatigué de toute cette tristesse. Des sanglots secs prirent possession de mon cœur et mon corps fut prit de tremblement, je me mit à hurler tout ce chagrin qui emplissait toutes les partie de mon corps et je me mit à frapper tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, les arbres tombaient un à un. La colère remplaça les larmes et je me défoula sur tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée. Au bout d'une heure de lutte acharnée contre moi-même, je m'affala au sol et découvrait le carnage autour de moi. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passé, tout n'était que poussière autour de moi, cette magnifique foret dévasté par le monstre que j'étais. Comme ma peine avait dévasté mon cœur, je priai n'importe quel dieu pour enfin retrouver mon amour.

**Point de vue Démétri**

Comment faire, la tête de Bella est mise à prix. Un complot est en train d'être monté pour pouvoir mettre à néant la menace de cette nouvelle recrue. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Aro l'ai ordonner. Lui qui est toujours à la recherche de perle rare comme il les appelle, il veut anéantir la plus puissante vampire. Il ne veux pas laisser passer le temps et permettre à Bella de devenir plus puissante encore. C'est vrai qu'elle a un potentiel énorme, on l'as tous remarquer lors de la visite des Cullen, et qu'elle pourrait achever toute notre garde à elle seule. Mais j'ai appris à connaître Bella est jamais elle ne ferait ca, ce n'est pas dans son genre. Elle n'as pas beaucoup confiance en elle et elle ne sais même pas le quart du potentiel qu'elle dispose. C'est bien dommage.

L'attaque est prévu dans deux heures et je n'arrive pas à me dire que j'ai pour ordre de tuer celle pour qui je possède tous ses sentiments. Même si je sais que les siens sont tournés vers une autre personne que moi je ne peux lui en vouloir. Comment en vouloir à une femme comme Bella, si belle, si intelligente et si gentille.

Comment faire, si je ne l'as préviens pas je m'en voudrai pour tout le reste de mon éternité et si je l'aide, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau avant qu'Aro ne le découvre et me tue pour haute trahison. Il faut que je me décide et vite.

**Point de vue Bella**

L'atmosphère est de plus en plus pesante. Je sens au plus profond de moi la menace qui pèse au dessus de ma tête mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui se passe. Je ne sais pas si je dois en parler ou si je dois tout garder pour moi. Bizarrement, mes pensées ont changé face aux événements qui se prépare. En faite, je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir sans revoir Edward et lui dire combien je l'aime et qu'il me manque. Pouvoir le toucher et l'embrasser une dernière fois et la seule chose que je désire de tout mon être.

Je ne sais pas si je dois m'enfuir ou rester. La menace est proche je le sens, mais je ne sais pas qui va attaquer et c'est la mon principal problème. Je ne peux me défendre face à ce que j'ignore. Je tourne comme un lion en cage dans mes quartiers et ca devient insupportable. Du bruit derrière moi me fit sortir de mes songes et en me retournant je vois Démétri le visage grave, je ne l'avais pas entendu.

« Que ce passe t'il Démétri, on dirais que tu as vu un fantôme, » dis je en souriant.

« Bella, il faut que tu t'en ailles et vite. »

« Qui a-t-il, explique toi ? »

« Bella, il faut partir maintenant, la garde est chargé de t'anéantir, je ne pouvais pas te laisser te faire tuer sans rien dire Bella, je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser mourir. »

« Mais tu es fou Démétri, quand Aro l'apprendras tu seras tuer sur le champ. »

Q »ue voulais tu que je fasse Bella, que j'obéisse au ordres et que je te tue moi-même. Bouge toi, ils sont en chemin, je vais essayer de les retenir le plus longtemps possible. »

« C'est hors de question, tu pars avec moi, je ne veux pas que tu sois tuer par ma faute, t'as compris ? »

« Je ne peux pas venir, je n'ai personne au dehors, toi tu finiras par retrouver les Cullen mais moi je n'ai rien ni personne. Moi il ne m'accepterons jamais en sachant que je faisais partie de la garde. »

« C'est mal connaître les Cullen, et puis de toute façon, je n'irai pas les retrouver, viens avec moi, nous commenceront une nouvelle vie et on oublieras tout le reste. »

« Ils nous retrouverons Bella et tu le sais. »

Non, sans toi c'est impossible, c'est toi qui a le don de traquer, sans toi il ne nous retrouverons pas, je pourrais brouiller les pistes fait moi confiance Démétri » dis je le visage grave.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Décide toi Démétri, de toute façon tu seras tuer ici, allez viens, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner si m'en sortais et pas toi, » annonçais je triste.

« D'accord, je viens mais il faut partir tout de suite , tu ne peux rien prendre avec toi, » dit il anxieux.

« Ca ne fait rien, allons y. »

Nous sortîmes de ma chambre et partîmes en direction de la sortie. Nous étions sur le qui-vive, à l'affut de moindre bruit suspect qui pourrez nous trahir de la présence d'un des gardes chargé de me tuer. Je me rendis compte que ces couloirs était interminable et je languissais de sortir au plus vite d'ici, j'entendais les pensées de Démétri et il se demander si nous allions nous en sortir, il avait peur pour moi et il donnerai sa vie pour que je puisses m'enfuir. Je ne dis rien et continua à marcher derrière lui en silence. Bizarrement, je trouvai l'endroit calme et désert. Bien trop calme pour que se soit normal. Nous arrivions dans le hall, et j'aperçu la porte qui permettrai de nous enfuir, un soupir de soulagement s'empara de moi mais s'échappa bien vite en voyant ce qui se passer.

De toute part je voyais les gardes nous encercler, une vingtaine de vampires se trouvait autour de nous en position d'attaque, puis je vis arriver Jane, Alec, Félix et Aro arriver, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Un silence pesant s'installa autour de nous et Démétri se rapprocha de moi pour me protéger. Aro était très déçu de voir que son fidèle serviteur avait retourné sa veste mais ne fit rien paraître. Il fit un mouvement de tête et la bataille commença...

* * *

**Je suis désolé je suis une grosse sadique, mais ne vous inquiéter pas la suite très bientôt !!**

**Gros bisous**

**MissJenny34**


	23. Chapitre 22 En cavale

**CHAPITRE XXII – En cavale.**

_Un silence pesant s'installa autour de nous et Démétri se rapprocha de moi pour me protéger. Aro était très déçu de voir que son fidèle serviteur avait retourné sa veste mais ne fit rien paraître. Il fit un mouvement de tête et la bataille commença..._

Tout se fit en quelques secondes, j'étais assailli de tout les cotés, n'ayant jamais combattu dans de vrais bataille j'eus un peu de mal à me dire qu'il fallait que je tue, car c'était soit eux, soit moi. J'étais en mauvaise posture, Trois vampires me faisait face et j'esquivai les coups difficilement, je ne me souvenais plus de mes leçons de corps à corps, ni de ce que je faisait la et pourquoi je devais faire ca. Démétri se battait bien et il avait déjà anéanti sept vampires, il voyait que j'étais perdue et me criai de me reprendre et de ne pas avoir de pitié. Un vampire m'envoya un énorme coup de poing dans la bouche et je m'envola à quelques mètres de la en éclatant une vitre au passage. Je me releva à peine sonner et j'attrapa celui-ci et lui arracha un bras avec toute la force que j'avais. Il hurla de douleur et m'attrapa de son seul bras valide et m'envoya encore une fois dans une colonne qui se brisa sous le choc.

La colère s'empara de moi et le sol se mit à trembler, tout le monde fut surpris et Aro commença à blêmir et son petit sourire satisfait s'effaça rapidement. En quelques secondes je démembra trois vampires et ma haine s'amplifia toujours plus, l'orage gronda en faisant trembler les murs de tout les cotés quand soudain je vis Démétri tomber à terre secoué de spasmes en hurlant de douleur, la cause : Jane.

J'activa mon bouclier pour le protéger et ses cris cessèrent. Jane ne savait plus quoi faire, essayant toujours de pénétrer mon bouclier. Les vampires restant revenaient à l'assaut et la bataille reprit. J'eus du mal à contenir mon bouclier sur Démétri en me battant et parfois celui-ci m'échappa et Démétri se pliai sous la douleur. Je vis celui-ci recevoir un coup dans le ventre qui le fit valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce et je courus à ces cotés pour remettre mon bouclier en place. Il me gratifia d'un sourire et reparti à l'assaut de celui qui l'avait frapper, il lui arracha la tête avec une force démesurée et son corps inerte tomba au sol.

Un autre s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa par derrière en maintenant bien mes bras, j'étais en mauvaise posture. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser un adversaire vous attraper et laisser votre garde retombé, il approcha sa tête pour me mordre dans le cou et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, il me relâcha et tomba, cloué au sol sous une douleur fulgurante. Et la tout me revint, j'étais tellement absorbé par le combat que je ne me rappela pas de mes dons. Celui d'Alec serait parfait en cette instant. Je protégea Démétri et activa celui-ci, des cris de surprise s'échappèrent de tous, les privant de tout leur sens.

Démétri me regarda stupéfait et je lui dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on parte tout de suite avant qu'il ne reprennent leur esprit. Nous sortîmes, la nuit était déjà la et l'orage avait cesser. Seul la pluie était de mise. C'était un avantage pour nous car l'eau effacerait nos traces. Je ne savait pas si il était encore sous le don d'Alec maintenant que nous étions partis et nous courûmes toujours plus en silence. Faisant de grand tour, nous nous séparâmes quelques kilomètres et nous nous retrouvions plus loin pour entrainer les Volturis sur une fausse piste. Après trois heures et demi de course, nous ralentîmes pour pouvoir discuter de la suite des événements.

Nous étions désormais des criminels en cavale recherchait par la garde et je ne donnais par cher de notre peau s'ils nous retrouvaient.

Les pensées de Démétri était confuse et il se demandait comment nous avions fait pour nous en sortir vivant.

« Je te remercie Bella de m'avoir protéger de Jane, sans toi j'aurais été perdu, » me dit il souriant.

« C'est normal, tu m'as aussi sauver la vie en m'avertissant de leur attaque. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils désiraient me tuer après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour m'avoir parmi eux, » répondis je stupéfaite.

« Aro commençai à avoir peur car il s'est rendu compte que ton don était extraordinaire et il est sur que tu peux tous les tuer à toi seule, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de te voir prendre le trône, » expliqua t'il.

« Je vois pas pourquoi, je ne pense pas être capable de faire ca. »

« Tu te sous-estime Bella, tu as réussie à maitriser toute la garde à toi seule, d'ailleurs comment t'as fait, » m'interrogea t'il.

« J'ai un peu dissimulé mes dons à Aro au cas ou j'aurais un problème et visiblement j'ai eu raison. »

« Tu m'étonneras toujours Bella, » annonça t'il en souriant. »Puis je savoir en quoi tes dons consiste si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » demanda t'il curieux.

« Je suis sure que je peux te faire confiance alors je vais te les montrer. Bon tout d'abord, j'ai mon bouclier que tu connais, ensuite j'ai le don de contrôler les éléments et le temps, que je ne maitrise pas vraiment comme tu as pu le remarquer, ensuite je peux prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. »

A ce moment la, je pris son apparence pour lui prouver mes dires et celui-ci était impressionner de se voir en face de lui-même. Je repris mon apparence en lui souriant et je repris.

« Le dernier et très pratique car je peux copier le don de n'importe qui possédant un pouvoir et le stopper à ma guise. D'où l'aveuglement de tous tout à l'heure, j'ai pu copier celui d'Alec. »

E »h bien, Aro avait raison de se méfier, tu sais que finalement à toi seule tu possèdes tout nos dons sans exception, » dit il impressionné.

« Oui, mais je ne veux aucunement prendre le pouvoir il y a trop de contrainte, je préfère être libre. Il peux ce le garder son fichu trône, » m'emportai je.

« Malheureusement Bella, nous avons sans le vouloir provoquer un guerre ouverte entre nous, je connais Aro, il n'arrêtera pas de nous traquer jusqu'à nous soyons mort, ou que eux le soit, » m'expliqua t'il le visage grave. « Si nous arrivons à nous en sortir, cela voudra dire qu'eux sont mort, il faudra obligatoirement que quelqu'un prenne la relève. Selon la prophétie, tu es née pour régner et faire appliquer la loi, c'est ton destin. »

« Ecoute Démétri, nous n'en sommes pas encore la, si nous laissions faire les choses, nous aviserons le moment venu. Il faudrait que nous partions avant que la garde n'arrive. Je te propose de nous séparer. Du point de vue stratégique d'Aro, c'est moi qu'ils rechercheront en priorité j'en suis persuadée. Va vers l'ouest et traverse la mer, il ne te retrouverons pas comme ca. Nous nous rejoindrons dans quatre jours après la frontière italienne, en France, la ville s'appelle « Menton », dans quatre jours rejoins moi derrière la _Basilique Saint-Michel Archange_, à minuit précise. Si deux heures après l'un ou l'autre n'arrivait pas, il faudra partir. »

« Bella, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ca c'est impossible. _Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, pensa t'il. »_

« Il ne m'arrivera rien Démétri je te le promets. »

« Mais comment t'as su que… oh mon dieu Bella ne me dit pas que tu as reçu le don du jeune Cullen, » demanda t'il horrifié.

« Si, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit, je ne pouvais pas sans qu'Aro ne soit au courant. »

« Alors, ca veux dire que depuis le début tu entends mes pensées, » dit il plus pour lui-même que pour moi._ Alors elle sais ce que je ressens pour elle, seigneur c'est affreusement gênant, putin Démétri tait toi elle t'entend, pensa t'il._

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de lui sourire pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à être gênée et pour qu'il encaisse la nouvelle sans le brusquer. Au bout de deux minutes il reprit :

« Euh, je ne sais plus quoi dire, » annonça t'il gêné.

« De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter, fait comme je t'ai dis, nous nous rejoindrons dans quatre jours à Menton, n'oublie pas. »

« Mais toi, que va tu faire pendant ce temps je refuse de m'enfuir et te laisser te débrouiller seule. »

« Démétri fais moi confiance je t'en pris, je partirai par voix terrestre, je brouillerai les pistes en leur faisant tourner en rond et après je changerai mon apparence, comme ca il ne me retrouverons pas car mon odeur auras changer. »

« D'accord, alors à dans quatre jours. Fait attention à toi s'il te plait, » me demanda t'il en m'enlaçant.

« C'est promis, toi aussi fait attention à toi, et s'il te plait essaye de ne pas trop te nourrir d'humain par ici, il pourrait te tracer grâce à ca. »

« Je vais essayer, à bientôt Bella. »

Je regardai Démétri partir et je pris moi-même la direction du Nord pour entrainer nos cher amis sur une fausse piste. En espérant que ceux-ci tomberont dans le piège…

* * *

**Voilà, encore un chapitre achevé, j'espère que vous avez appréciés. **

**A très bientôt !!**

**MissJenny34.**


	24. Chapitre 23 Nouveau départ

**Chapitre XXIII – Nouveau départ**

Voilà maintenant quatre jours que je courrais sans relâche, j'arpentais les routes en ayant toujours à l'esprit mon objectif de semer le doute dans nos choix de voyage pour nos ennemis. Dans quelques heures il fallait que je retrouve Démétri et je commençais maintenant à me diriger vers la frontière Franco-italienne. Je changeai d'abord mon apparence pour plus de sécurité. J'optai pour silhouette assez petite mais fine, de cheveux long d'un blond vénitien et surtout les yeux rouges comme le sang. Les vampires végétarien étant très peu nombreux, il valait mieux me fondre dans la masse le plus possible, de toute façon la couleur de mes yeux importe peu car je suis l'unique vampire au yeux violet et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Je continuais de courir en prenant soin de ne jamais aller droit devant moi et zigzaguer souvent dans mon voyage. La nuit était tombée maintenant et il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant l'heure de notre rendez vous et j'espérais de tout cœur que Démétri soit la sinon cela voudrait dire qu'il n'a pas réussi à leur échapper et je m'en voudrais énormément.

J'admirais au loin la ville qui se rapprochait à chaque pas et je ralentissais mon allure une fois entrée dans le centre. Les rues était assez calme en cet heure et cela m'arrangeait beaucoup car je pouvais guetter le moindre son suspect. La basilique était maintenant à quelques mètres de moi et j'humais l'air en espérant sentir l'odeur de Démétri mais je ne sentis rien. J'avançai à pas lent, les sens aux aguets et fit le tour de la bâtisse. Quand j'arriva, il n'y avait personne et je fus tout de suite anxieuse. Je repris mon apparence et attendis. Les minutes passait et j'avais peur qu'il lui soit arriver quelque chose et je m'imagina le pire scenario possible. Quarante minutes plus tard il n'était toujours pas arriver et mon angoisse était à son comble. Me perdant dans mes pensées, j'entendis du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourna rapidement et me mis en position d'attaque. Je vis ensuite dans la pénombre la silhouette de Démétri et la seconde suivante je m'élança et lui sauta dessus. J'étais heureuse de voir que tout aller bien pour lui et j'étais soulagée aussi.

« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Je suis arrivé à 18 heures et comme je n'avais rien à faire je suis parti chasser et j'ai un peu trop tarder, pardonne moi. »

« Tu veux dire que je t'attend depuis tout ce temps parce que tu rêvassais dans la foret ? » m'emportai je.

« Je suis désolé Bella. »

« Tu peux l'être en effet, tu te rend compte que ca fait quarante cinq minutes que j'imaginais le pire, t'es inconscient ou quoi ? »

« Non je ne suis pas inconscient, calme toi tout va bien nous sommes saint et sauf mais nous devrions partir d'ici maintenant que nous les avons semés pour quelques temps, il vaudrait mieux changer de pays. »

« Tu as raison excuse moi je suis un peu à cran, je n'arrive toujours pas à me dire qu'ils désirent nous voir mort maintenant. »

« Il faudra s'y faire allez viens partons. »

Après cette discussion, nous étions parti en direction de Nice pour que nous puissions prendre l'Avion. J'avais appris que Démétri avait tenté de se nourrir de sang animal et même si c'était assez difficile pour lui, il parvenait à garder son sang froid (sans jeu de mot, lol) face aux humains. J'espère simplement qu'il parviendra à se contrôler dans un espace confiné avec des centaines d'humains à proximité pendant plusieurs heures. J'essaierai de l'aider le plus possible si il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, j'utiliserais le don de Jasper pour le calmer.

Arrivée à Nice, nous avions convenus avec Démétri de partir pour le Brésil, changer de continent et un bon moyen de recommencer une nouvelle vie même si nous devrons bouger assez souvent, nous risquions moins d'être retrouvés. Nous avions un avantage par rapport à eux, étant donner que Démétri faisait partie de la garde il connaît tout les espions et toute les planques du clan Volturis nous pouvions ainsi échapper à leur contrôle plus facilement. La route entre Menton et Nice nous primes deux heures et nous arrivions à l'aéroport vers deux et demi du matin. A cet heure ci il n'y avait pas grand monde, et nous n'avions pas à faire la queue pour réserver les billets d'avion. Nous approchâmes de la réceptionniste et je demanda.

« Bonsoir madame, nous souhaiterions réserver deux billet d'avion pour le Brésil, Rio de Janeiro pour être exacte, » dis je poliment.

« Oui, attendez je regarde sur nos écrans… Alors vous n'avez pas de vol direct, mais vous avez un avion qui décolle demain matin à 7h30 pour Paris et une correspondance à 9h, vous arriverez au Brésil 11h plus tard, » annonça t'elle en admirant Démétri.

« C'est parfait, nous souhaiterions réserver pour deux personnes en classe économique. »

« Alors ca vous fera un total de 1510€ s'il vous plait, il me faudrait vos passeport aussi. »

« Mais bien sur tenez. »

Après avoir pris nos billets d'avion, nous sommes partis pour profiter des dernières heures en foret et pour que Démétri chasse le plus possible pour éviter un incident dans l'avion et j'en fit de même. Nous ne parlions guère mais le silence ne nous dérangeait aucunement. Les heures défilèrent rapidement et nous allions quitter l'Europe pour l'Amérique du sud. C'est la première fois que j'allais mettre les pieds la bas et malgré notre situation, j'avais hâte d'arriver pour découvrir ce magnifique pays.

A sept heures nous étions en salle d'embarquement et nous montèrent dans l'avion. Le petit voyage jusqu'à Paris se fit sans encombre et primes l'autre avion qui nous amènerait au Brésil. C'est la que ce serait le plus difficile pour Démétri. Il y a onze heures de vol non-stop et j'espère que tout ce passera pour le mieux, je n'imagine même pas la situation si il perdait les pédales. J'avais activée le don d'empathie sur Démétri pour ressentir le moindre malaise et comme je l'imaginais, plus les heures passait plus je le sentais tendu. Il restait une heure de vol et j'espérais qu'il tiendrait. Je tentais de lui parler pour qu'il pense à autre chose mais c'était assez difficile, moi-même je pouvais sentir l'odeur du sang multiplié par dix mais ca ne me gêner pas. J'envoyai des ondes de calme à Démétri et lui pris la main pour le rassurer.

« Dém, calme toi il reste une heure et après on pourras aller chasser. »

« Bella je vais craquer, le sang animal ne me nourrit pas assez et tout ses humains autour de moi je vais devenir fou, » murmura t'il tant bien que mal.

« Je t'en pris fait un petit effort, rien qu'une heure, » le suppliai je.

« C'est trop long, » dit il en s'agrippant au siège pour ne pas se lever.

Je sentais que ca allait mal se terminer, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. J'attrapa Démétri et mit mes mains contre ses joues pour qu'il me regarde.

« Démétri, je suis avec toi je ne vais pas te laisser tomber maintenant. Je vais t'envoyer des ondes de calme et tu va penser à autre chose, viens la, » lui dis je en l'étreignant.

Il commençai à se calmer petit à petit, le fait d'être dans mes bras en plus du don de Jasper était un bon moyen de le calmer, je lui murmurais des paroles rassurantes en l'étreignant fermement pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Il se laisser faire car j'avais pu lire dans ses pensées qu'il voulait devenir un être bon et se nourrir de sang animal tout comme moi et j'étais très fière de lui. Notre relation devenait très fraternel. Démétri avait comprit que mon cœur serait à tout jamais pris malgré que je ne sois plus avec Edward et je l'en remercier.

La fin du voyage avait finalement été sans incident et j'étais rassurée de descendre de l'avion. Nous partîmes directement en direction de la sortie pour que Démétri aille chasser. Moi je n'avais pas besoin de me nourrir très souvent et c'était un réel avantage sur tout le monde. Nous n'avions pas de bagages, j'avais seulement un petit sac avec nos papiers, de l'argent et une carte de crédit. Vivre avec les Volturis m'avait au moins permis de m'enrichir. Aro m'avait ouvert un compte ou il y avait mis une somme assez conséquente d'argent et encore une fois le bon sens m'avait permise de transférer l'argent sur un autre compte en cas de coup dur. C'était comme si au fond de moi j'avais toujours su comment cela aller se terminer. Démétri connaissait parfaitement le Brésil pour y être aller souvent dans sa très longue vie alors nous partions en direction de l'Ouest et arrivèrent dans une immense jungle ou Démétri se mettait en chasse. Moi je finis par m'asseoir sur un gros tronc d'arbre et l'attendit.

_2 semaines plus tard _

C'est deux semaines avait filé à une vitesse incroyable. Notre vie avait pris un tournant à 180 degrés. Rien à voir avec la vie à Volterra et encore moins celle que j'avais vécue à Forks. Nous avions rencontrer le clan des amazones qui était constitué de trois femmes, Zafrina, Senna et Kachiri. Ses trois femmes nous avaient accueilli les bras ouverts et sans poser de questions. Elles étaient pleine de sagesse et Zafrina la chef de leur clan possédait le don de l'illusion. Je lui avait dit que mon don était de copier celui des autres et elle était assez impressionné de la liste assez longue que j'avais acquise. La vie dans la jungle était très différente de celle en société. Je partais souvent me refugier en plein milieu de cette foret immense pour pouvoir m'évader un peu. La nature, le chant des oiseaux, la chaleur oppressante me faisait énormément de bien. Je me sentais sereine et libre. Même si au fond de moi mon cœur était cassé en deux, le fait est que cette foret me rendait plus posé et moins stressé. Je n'oubliai pas Edward, au contraire je pensais à lui encore plus qu'avant mais maintenant j'arrivais à me dire que je pouvais vivre sans lui. Zafrina m'avait expliquer que cette foret avait quelque chose de magique. Quiconque vient dans cette jungle n'as plus envie d'en repartir. Le fait d'être coupé du monde rend la vie beaucoup plus facile et on oublie tout nos soucis. Malgré tout j'étais certaine que le jour ou je quitterai cet endroit tout reviendra comme un boomerang et me renverra tout mes soucis en pleine face. Je le savais et m'y préparer déjà à l'avance. Je savais parfaitement qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudrait partir et trouver un autre endroit. La vie est ainsi pour les hors la loi. Je m'étais beaucoup rapprocher de Zafrina et je pouvais dire que c'était une femme extraordinaire. Nous avions décider avec Démétri de tout raconter sur notre vie et elle avait été surprise de savoir que j'étais la fille de la prophétie. Elles ne nous avaient pas juger et nous avaient promis que si un jour nous avions besoin d'elles, elles se joindraient à nous.

Je marchai comme tout les jours dans cette jungle à vitesse humaine, admirant les magnifiques végétaux et leurs parfum enivrant. Contemplant la diversité de la faune et la flore, c'était magnifique. Je continuai à avancer puis tout à coup ma vue se brouilla et je fus projeter à un autre endroit, j'avais une vision. J'aperçu Aro devant la maison des Cullen à Forks avec toute la garde, ainsi que Marcus et Caius.

« Je sens que Bella n'est pas ici, néanmoins, tuez les tous. Ca servira de leçon à cette garce qui croit qu'elle peut nous échapper ainsi, » dit Aro d'un ton glacial.

Puis la vision changea, je pouvais voir la maison des Cullen en flamme et je savais qu'ils étaient tous à l'intérieur. Aro dit :

« Maintenant qu'ils sont mort je sais que Bella reviendra auprès de nous, nous l'attendrons de pied ferme et je compte bien en finir avec elle… »

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus, je vous remercie tous pour tout vos reviews, plus de cent maintenant ! Désolé de ne pas vous répondre à chacun mais j'espère que vous comprendrais que je ne le peux pas. Appart pour ceux qui aurait besoin d'information importante je me ferais un plaisir de répondre.**

**Désolé pour toute les fautes que je fais, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop malgré tout**

**A très bientôt **

**MissJenny34**


	25. Chapitre 24 Compte à rebours

**Chapitre XXIV – Compte à rebours**

Seigneur ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas laisser faire Aro. Ces monstres veulent s'en prendre à la seule famille qui m'as soutenu dans ma vie quand j'en avais besoin pour pouvoir m'atteindre. Il faut absolument que je parte pour Forks et prévenir tout le monde qu'Aro a décidé de les tuer. Je ne savais absolument pas quand ma vision allait se produire et j'étais très nerveuse. Je retournais en direction de la maison de Zafrina à vitesse vampirique et annonça la nouvelle.

« Démétri, il faut absolument que je reparte pour Forks, » paniquai-je.

« Quoi ? mais qu'est ce qui se passe Bella, » demanda-il.

« J'ai eu une vision quand j'étais dans la foret, Aro a décidé de tuer les Cullen à cause de moi je dois partir et les prévenir que les Volturis arrivent et tout de suite, » expliquai-je rapidement.

« Bella, tu sais que tu mets ta vie en danger si tu y retourne les Volturis te retrouveront aussi. »

« Je m'en fiche Démétri, c'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont en danger, je refuse de les laisser mourir par ma faute, je pars tout de suite, » m'exclamai-je un peu durement.

« Je t'accompagne alors, de toute façon nous ne pouvons fuir éternellement alors il vaut mieux les affronter maintenant, » répondit-il avec sérieux.

« Tu sais ce que nous risquons Démétri ? » demandai-je anxieuse.

« Parfaitement, mais je préfère combattre pour ma liberté plutôt que de fuir toute ma vie. »

« D'accord, Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, nous vous remercions pour tout ce que vous nous avait apporter ces deux semaines et nous ne vous oublieront jamais, » dis-je en versant une larme.

« Bella, est ce que tu parles de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen du clan d'Olympique ? »

« Tu les connaît ? »

« Absolument, nous les avons rencontrer il y a une centaine d'années, nous sommes restés en contact après leur départ. Si ils sont en danger Bella, je vous accompagne et mes sœurs aussi. Nous vous soutiendront également. »

« C'est vraiment gentil à vous mais vous n'êtes pas obligés, nous ne savons pas comment va se finir cette histoire, il se peut que nous entrons en guerre, vous êtes sure de vouloir nous accompagner? »

« Certaine. Ne perdons pas plus de temps. »

Nous préparions nos affaires et repartirent en direction de l'aéroport de Rio. Démétri chassa plus que de raison avant de prendre l'avion pour ne pas provoquer d'incidents durant notre vol et je fronça les sourcils quand je me rendis compte que les Amazones se nourrissaient de sang humains. Elle due se rendre compte de mon changement d'humeur car elle m'annonça qu'elles savaient parfaitement se contrôler en présence d'humains et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.

J'étais impressionnée mais néanmoins ravie, ca ferait un soucis en moins. Nous trouvions un vol assez rapidement et nous n'avions qu'à attendre une heure avant d'embarquer. Plus les heures passaient plus j'étais nerveuse et je n'arrivais pas à rester calme. Ironie du sort en sachant que je pouvais contrôler les émotions des gens, je n'arrivais même pas à calmer les miennes.

Je revoyais sans arrêt l'image de la villa des Cullen en flammes avec l'amour de ma vie et sa famille à l'intérieur et des larmes silencieuses s'échappa de mes yeux. Démétri m'attrapa la main pour me réconforter et je lui souris faiblement. J'aimais beaucoup Démétri, je le considérai comme un frère et j'étais heureuse de l'avoir rencontrer, c'est le seul point positif dans toute cette histoire avec les Volturis. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre et j'avais peur de le perdre lui aussi. Après tout la vie n'as jamais été tendre avec moi. J'ai perdue ma famille au fur et à mesure du temps. J'ai rencontrée mon âme sœur et quelques mois plus tard, nous avions été séparés. Puis j'ai rencontré Démétri et maintenant nous sommes activement rechercher pour trahison auprès des Volturis. J'étais vraiment une mauvaise personne et j'espérais pouvoir rattraper mes erreurs auprès des Cullen et surtout auprès d'Edward.

Mon dieu, et si ils me rejetaient ? Si Edward avait refait sa vie ? Si ils ne me croyaient pas ? Après tout ils pourraient penser que je les ai lâchement abandonnés et penserais que je voudrais les piéger. J'avais jouée un rôle lors de leur visite pour qu'ils s'éloignent le plus possible de moi. Cette vision les voyant tous morts m'avait réellement marquée et c'est pour leurs survie que j'avais agie de la sorte. J'espère de tout cœur qu'ils ne nous rejetterons pas et qu'ils nous écouteront.

J'avais l'impression que ca faisait une décennie que nous étions dans cette avion et je languissais d'atterrir.

Je n'arrivais pas à avoir de vision et je ne savais pas si les Volturis étaient arrivés ou si ils nous rester encore du temps devant nous pour pouvoir les prévenir et les mettre à l'abris.

Seigneur si vous m'entendez faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Point de vue Alice

Que ce passe t'il ? Mon don s'affaiblit de plus en plus. Je n'arrive plus à avoir de vision depuis que nous avions rencontrer Bella à Volterra. Carlisle dit que ca a peut être un rapport avec ca justement. Nous avons tous été bouleversés de son changement de cap et je dois retrouver le moral pour que mon don revienne.

C'est extrêmement dangereux pour nous de ne pas voir l'avenir et je serai responsable si quelque chose arrivait.

Jasper s'efforce de nous donner un peu de joie mais c'est très difficile car lui aussi est malheureux. Il a perdu espoir et la famille aussi. Nous étions persuadé que Bella reviendrais mais le temps passe et elle n'est toujours pas la. Edward est celui qui nous fait le plus peur.

Il ne sourit plus, ne parle plus et reste enfermé dans sa chambre les rideaux tirés et dans l'obscurité totale. Il ne se nourrit plus aussi et Carlisle a peur. Un vampire ne peut pas mourir mais si il continue à ne pas se nourrir il va entrer dans une transe à un moment ou à un autre et son instinct de vampire reprendra possession de lui et fera un vrai carnage.

Depuis quelque jours j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi et je suis très frustrée de ne pas avoir de vision. Je suis de plus en plus nerveuse et Jasper n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je suis certaine que nous sommes en danger, pourvu que mon don me revienne.

Point de vue Bella

Nous venions d'atterrir à Seattle et nous continuerons notre chemin jusqu'à Forks à pieds. Deux heures me séparait de l'amour de ma vie et j'espérais du plus profond de mon être qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Nous sortions de la ville et arrivèrent aux abord d'une foret. Nous partions à vitesse vampirique en direction de Forks. La course me détendit quelque peu malgré la tension qui émanait de moi. Le ciel s'était chargé d'électricité et des éclairs menaçait le ciel. Je savais que j'étais à l'origine de ce phénomène mais je ne contrôlais absolument rien. J'accélérais toujours plus mon allure et les autres avait un peu de mal à me suivre mais je ne ralentissais pas pour autant. J'essayais de tourner dans ma tête la discussion qui allait forcement arriver dans quelques minutes et je ne savais pas si ils allaient accepter de m'écouter ou si ils m'avaient définitivement oublier. Mon estomac se tordit en arrivant à l'entrée de Forks. J'humai l'air à la recherche d'odeurs de vampire autre que celle des Cullen mais je n'en trouvai aucune et j'étais quelque peu rassurer. Je passai à coté de la maison de ma grand-mère et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil en passant. On voyait clairement que la maison était à l'abandon et la tristesse s'empara de moi, je repoussai au loin mes pensées car ce n'était pas le moment d'être nostalgique.

Nous traversâmes la ville et partîmes en direction de la villa des Cullen. Dernier virage avant le petit chemin qui menait jusqu'à leur maison. Si mon cœur battait encore, celui-ci menacerait d'exploser tellement j'étais nerveuse. C'est un coup de tonnerre assourdissant qui trahit mon anxiété.

La villa blanche était maintenant à cent mètres de moi et je m'arrêta. Les autres arrivèrent deux minutes après moi et s'arrêtèrent à coté de moi.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'entre seule, je viendrai vous chercher tout à l'heure, » dis-je nerveusement.

« D'accord, nous t'attendrons ici, » répondirent ils tous en même temps.

Je marcha en direction de la porte d'entrée et un autre éclair traversa le ciel. La villa était calme et j'étais soulagée d'être arrivée à temps. Je monta les trois marches et sonna à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.

« Quesque tu fous ici ? "

* * *

**Désolé ce chapitre n'est pas très long ni intéressant mais j'ai décidée de couper ici car sinon ca aurait été trop long. Dans le prochain chapitre la retrouvaille avec les Cullen. Accepteront-ils Bella à nouveau ? Vous le saurez très bientôt.**

**Gros bisous**

**MissJenny34**


	26. Chapitre 25 Explication et réconciliatio

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voilà la suite tant attendu !**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**CHAPITRE XXV – Explication et réconciliation.**

« Quesque tu fou ici ? »

« Salut Rosalie, je suis très heureuse de te voir aussi, pourrais je entrer ? » demandai je sarcastiquement.

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'après l'épisode de Volterra tu sois la bienvenue chez nous, » me lança t'elle glaciale.

Mon cœur à ce moment précis se déchira encore un peu plus et les larmes me montèrent rapidement. Je me repris et dit :

« Ecoute Rosalie, je ne suis pas venue ici pour passer du bon temps mais pour vous prévenir que vous êtes en danger, » expliquai je.

« Oui, » répondit elle hautaine. « Le seul danger ici c'est toi, tu as choisi ton camp maintenant barre toi, j'ai fait l'erreur de te faire confiance une fois et ca ne se reproduira pas. »

« BELLAAA ? » entendis je derrière Rosalie.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de savoir ce qu'il se passait qu'une tornade brune me sauta dessus en me faisant tomber à terre et en criant. Heureusement que je ne risquais plus rien désormais. Elle sanglotait dans mes bras et mon cœur se serra puis une larme s'échappa de mon œil. Elle releva la tête et me regarda incrédule.

« Bella, tu pleures ? » demanda t'elle.

« Ca ne se voit pas ? » rigolai je.

« Mais comment se fait il que tu arrives à pleurer avec de vrai larmes » m'interrogea t'elle étonnée.

« Je n'en sais absolument rien, » lui répondis je en nous relevant.

« Que ce passe t'il pour que vous criez co… Bella ? » demanda Esmée choquée.

« Bonjour Esmée, » dis je en baissant les yeux.

« Oh ma chérie tu es revenue, » me dit elle en m'étreignant.

Je fus heureuse de voir que certaine ne m'avait pas reniée, Rosalie me fusillait du regard et Alice souriait de toute ses dents en sautillant de joie. Esmée sanglotait et moi aussi, j'étais tellement heureuse de les retrouver que j'en oubliais presque ma venue. Je relâcha Esmée et leur dit.

« Il faut absolument que nous parlions, je suis venue pour une raison précise, pourrions nous entrer pour que je vous explique ? » demandai je.

« Oui, je t'en prie entre, mais les garçons sont partis chasser. »

« Il faudrait les appeler et qu'il revienne immédiatement, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Je vais les appeler, » m'annonça Alice.

« Merci beaucoup. »

J'étais extrêmement nerveuse à l'idée de retrouver Edward et je ne savais pas comment cela aller se passer. De toute façon nous n'aurions pas le temps d'avoir de retrouvailles digne de ce nom car le temps nous était compter. Chaque seconde passé nous rapprocher de l'affrontement et cela me faisait peur. Alice revint et m'annonça qu'il serait la dans cinq minutes. J'acquiesça et m'assit sur le canapé. Je regardai droit devant et Esmée vient s'asseoir à coté de moi et passa son bras sur mes épaules et dit :

« Je suis si contente Bella, tu nous as énormément manqués ma chérie, » me dit elle.

« A moi aussi vous m'avez manquer. »

J'entendis Rosalie derrière moi avoir un rictus méprisant et je grogna de mécontentement. Elles me regardèrent toute incrédule et je m'adressa à Rosalie.

« Ecoute Rosalie, je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse de me revoir mais j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me laissiez m'expliquer avant de tirer des conclusions, » m'énervais je quelque peu.

« J'ai très bien vu comment tu nous as chasser de Volterra après tout ce que nous avions fait pour toi, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir plus. Tu es devenue aussi vile qu'eux. » cracha t'elle.

Je ne répondit rien mais ces paroles me frappèrent comme un éclair et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, je comprenais parfaitement sa colère. Seulement si j'ai réagis comme ca, c'était juste pour les protéger rien d'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis des éclat de voix et mon corps se crispa quand je vis les garçons entrer. J'aurai pu rire si la situation n'était pas aussi critique en voyant leur expressions. Ils me regardait les yeux rond et la bouche grande ouverte.

Je regarda chacun d'eux et mon regard se tourna vers l'amour de ma vie.

Il avait changé depuis notre dernière visite. Son visage était triste et son teint était encore plus livide que d'habitude. Ses yeux reflétait l'incompréhension et la tristesse et je pouvais ressentir sa douleur sans activer le don de Jasper. Prise de curiosité j'activa le don d'Edward et leur pensées m'atteignirent.

_Enfin elle est revenue, je n'y croyais plus, pensa Jasper. Bella est de retour, j'espère qu'elle ne partira plus, songea Emmett. Ma fille est revenu, j'espère qu'elle pourra raisonner Edward et lui redonner la joie de vivre, médita Carlisle. Je ne peux y croire, elle est la devant moi, plus belle que jamais. Pourquoi me fait elle ca, elle va encore m'abandonner après cette visite et mon cœur ne le supportera pas cette fois ci, pensa Edward. _

Je coupa le don et je leur fit un petit sourire timide, Jasper Emmett et Carlisle s'approchèrent et me prirent dans leur bras à tour de rôle. Edward resta en retrait, le visage triste mais ne me quitter pas des yeux et j'aurais donner n'importe quoi pour qu'il s'approche et me prenne dans ses bras. Mais je devais d'abord penser à la raison de ma visite. Les embrassades terminés je leur demande à tous de m'écouter.

« Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire que je suis extrêmement désolé de vous avoir rejeter la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu à Volterra. Cependant j'ai une bonne raison à cela et j'espère qu'après mon récit vous me pardonnerez tous, » dit je en adressant un regard à Rosalie puis à Edward. « Après ma transformation, j'ai du apprendre à vivre avec mon nouveau statut et j'ai découvert que malgré que je sois un vampire beaucoup de chose me différencie de vous. »

Carlisle me regarda curieux et me demanda en quoi nous étions différent.

« En premier lieu vous pouvez voir que mes yeux sont ni rouge ni or, je n'en connais pas la raison mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Mon régime alimentaire et plutôt hors du commun puisque je me nourris que deux fois par mois en alternant le sang animal et un repas humain. »

« QUOOII ? » crièrent ils tous en même temps.

« Oui, moi aussi j'étais étonnée et le suis encore aujourd'hui, ensuite comme tu as pu le voir Alice je peux verser des larmes ».

« Un vampire qui pleure vraiment, ahah, » se moqua Emmett.

« Ne rigole pas trop Emmett car tu pourrais le regretter, » l'avertis je en souriant.

« Oh mais c'est qu'elle me menace la petite Bella, » rigola t'il.

J'activa le don de Zafrina sur Emmett et lui envoya l'illusion d'un gros Grizzly qui mesurait plus de six mètres qui le menaçait de toute sa hauteur. Il hurla sous la surprise et je stoppa le don et le regardait en souriant.

« Comment as-tu fait ca Bella ? » me demanda t'il incrédule mais aussi boudeur d'avoir été surpris.

« Eh bien c'est grâce aux dons que j'ai acquis. »

« Tu as un don ? » me demanda Carlisle.

« Oui, plusieurs en faite. Pendant mon séjour chez les Volturis, j'ai découvert que je possédais plusieurs dons. Et ceux-ci grandissent au fil des jours. J'ai encore du mal à contrôler certains mais je m'améliore. »

« Et en quoi consiste t'il ? »

« Je possède un bouclier comme vous vous en rappelez surement. Ensuite je peux contrôler les éléments et le temps, celui-ci est le plus compliqué à manipuler et je n'arrive pas encore à le maitriser. Quand mes émotions sont trop forte je ne contrôle plus rien. J'ai provoquer beaucoup de dégâts à Volterra. »

« C'est incroyable, me dit Carlisle. C'est pour ca que le temps à changer quand nous étions à Volterra. Quand nous sommes arrivé il faisait beau et quand nous sommes partis il pleuvait à torrent. »

« Oui, » répondis en baissant les yeux. « Je peux aussi prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. »

Je changea d'apparence et pris celle de Carlisle pour leur montrer et ils étaient tous très impressionner. Je repris mon apparence et Emmett me dit :

« Chouette Bella je vais pouvoir me battre avec moi-même. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire de la spontanéité d'Emmett et je repris.

« On verra, » dis je en souriant. « Mon dernier don et de copier celui des autres. Quand je rencontre un vampire avec un pouvoir je peux automatiquement me l'approprier, l'utiliser et le stopper à ma guise. »

« C'est stupéfiant Bella, » me dit Carlisle.

« Ouais très impressionnant, mais ca ne nous dit pas pourquoi tu es ici, » me fit remarquer Rosalie d'un ton amère.

« J'y viens, » répondis je froidement. « Quand j'ai été enlever je m'étais dit que j'attendrais le bon moment pour venir vous retrouver et en attendant faire comme si j'étais heureuse d'être avec eux et obéir aux ordres comme un bon chien de garde. Quand mes dons se sont manifester j'ai tout fait pour le dissimuler à Aro au cas ou j'aurais un problème et j'ai eu parfaitement raison de le faire. J'avais tout prévu pour pouvoir vous retrouver au moment venu mais quelque chose m'en a empêcher. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« J'ai eu une vision, » dis je tristement en me rappelant de celle-ci. « Dans ma prémonition, j'avais réussi à m'échapper et j'étais venue vous retrouver. Cependant Aro l'avait découvert et je n'avais pas pu empêcher le carnage. Vous étiez tous mort, » dis je en pleurant. « Aro disait que c'était de ma faute et que je n'avais pas intérêt à m'enfuir à nouveau. C'est pour ca quand je vous ai vu arriver, j'ai paniquée en me rappelant de ma vision et j'ai tout fait pour vous éloigner de moi. Mais je vous assure que je ne vous ai pas oublier, jamais, aucun de vous, » m'expliquai je en regardant Edward. « Vous êtes ma famille et voir la tristesse dans vos yeux m'as briser au plus au point. Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir, je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'à cause de moi vous mourriez, pardonnez moi je vous en prie, » suppliais je en pleurant.

Alice et Esmée se levèrent et me prirent dans leur bras. Contre toute attente, Edward se leva aussi et me regarda dans les yeux recherchant au plus profond de moi la vérité puis s'approcha lentement de moi. Les filles s'éloignèrent et j'attendis qu'Edward s'approche. Je l'admirais comme si c'était la première fois et je lui adressa un sourire timide. Il me le rendit et s'approcha encore de moi puis il m'attrapa dans ses bras. Je l'étreignit fortement moi aussi et j'humais son odeur qui m'avait tant manquer et qui était plus forte que lorsque j'étais humaine. Je m'accrochais à lui comme une noyée à sa bouée de peur qu'il disparaisse. _Je suis désolé, lui murmurai je. _Je profitai de ces bras qui m'avait tant manquer et le trou dans ma poitrine se fermait petit à petit. Je me sentait de nouveau entière et heureuse. Heureuse de voir qu'il ne m'avait pas oublier et heureuse de le retrouver enfin. Je me séparai de lui avec regret et lui dit :

« Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que je t'avais oubliée, » m'indignais je.

« Tu avais l'air tellement haineuse, froide et distante en même temps que j'y est vraiment cru, » avoua t'il, « j'ai cru mourir sans toi. »

« Je suis désolé, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, » lui avouais je.

« Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi, » me répondit il en souriant.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Edward s'approcha de moi lentement et effleura mes lèvres des siennes. Ma main droite s'accrocha instinctivement dans sa nuque et l'autre main fourragea ses cheveux bronze. Nous nous embrassâmes doucement et passionnément. Puis le baiser se fit plus pressant, essayant de faire passer toutes les émotions et l'amour que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre . Sa langue caressai la mienne dans un ballet sensuel et fougueux. Jamais il ne s'étaient permis de m'embrasser comme ca quand j'étais humaine et je fus heureuse de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune gêne et aucune limite dans ce baiser. J'étais transportée dans un autre univers et j'en oubliais ou je me trouvais, nous étions plus que nous deux dans la pièce, c'est un raclement de gorge et un ricanement qui me fit revenir à l'instant présent.

« Je suis désolé, » dis je honteuse.

« Ca ne fait rien, » répondit Carlisle, « nous comprenons. »

Je repris mes esprits gardant toujours ma main étroitement serré dans celle d'Edward et je continua mon histoire :

« Après votre visite, la vie à Volterra était très pesante et je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. J'ai pu lire dans l'esprit des gens que j'avais surpris beaucoup de monde quand j'ai attaqué Jane et beaucoup craignait que je perde l'esprit et que je m'en prenne à eux. Un soir, Démétri est entré dans ma chambre pour m'annoncer qu'Aro avait donner l'ordre de me faire tuer. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Edward.

« Aro a eu peur quand il a remarquer que je pouvais facilement m'en prendre à eux alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas toute l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. Il s'est dit qu'il valait mieux m'anéantir tout de suite plutôt que d'attendre que je devienne plus forte encore. Démétri et moi avions décidé de nous enfuir. Lui pour avoir trahi Aro et moi parce que j'étais menacé. Avant de pouvoir sortir nous sommes tombés sur la garde et Aro. Nous nous sommes battus et grâce au don d'Alec, j'ai pu les aveugler et nous nous sommes enfuis. Nous avions convenus de nous séparer pour les semer et nous sommes partis en France. Puis avons filé vers le Brésil. Nous y sommes resté deux semaines et avons rencontrer le clan des Amazones. J'ai décidé de revenir quand j'ai eu une vision encore une fois. Nous avons pris le premier avion pour Seattle et sommes venus ici. »

« Nous ? tu veux dire que Démétri est ici ? » demanda Alice.

« Oui, il est dehors il préférait attendre avant de venir. Je ne pense pas que vous nous auriez laisser entrer si il était avec moi, et j'espère que vous l'accueillerez chaleureusement, c'est grâce à lui que je suis en vie. »

« Alors nous l'accueillerons avec plaisir, » annonça Esmée.

« Les amazones sont ici aussi, elle veulent nous aider, » annonçais je.

Carlisle sourit et alla dehors pour accueillir mes compagnons de voyage. Je voyais que Démétri n'était pas à son aise et je m'approcha de lui pour le soutenir. Esmée s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras en le remerciant de m'avoir aider. Il était surpris mais ne fit rien paraître. Chacun se salua à tour de rôle puis Edward s'approcha de Démétri et lui serra la main en signe de reconnaissance. Puis nous regagnèrent le salon des Cullen.

Après quelques paroles échangés je leur demanda le silence pour pouvoir parler de ma vision et chacun écouta attentivement.

« Je suis revenu principalement pour empêcher ma vision de se produire. Les Volturis n'ont pas pu finir ce qu'ils avaient prévus de faire, me tuer. Je deviens une trop grande menace pour eux alors ils vont tout faire pour m'atteindre en prenant n'importe quel moyen. Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Mon point faible c'est vous et ils le savent parfaitement. Dans ma vision je vous voyez encore une fois tous mort, brulés dans votre maison et encore une fois par ma faute. Il feront tout pour m'atteindre et arriveront très bientôt. Le point positif c'est qu'il ne savent pas que je peux avoir des visions et donc ne s'attendent pas à me voir et encore moins que vous soyez prêt à les accueillir. Dans ma vision le soleil était haut dans le ciel donc nous savons qu'ils n'arriveront pas maintenant vu qu'il commence à faire nuit, ils seront la demain ou après demain. Ca nous laisse le temps de nous organiser pour leur arrivée. Je ne vous cache pas que la situation est critique. ils ne me laisseront pas en vie, er rien que parce que vous êtes mes proches ils ne vous laisseront pas la vie sauve non plus. »

« Je pense que tu as raison Bella, je connais les Volturis pour avoir fait partis de la garde et ils n'abandonneront pas croyez moi, » annonça Démétri.

« Ca tombe bien, ca fait bien trop longtemps que je ne me suis pas défoulé, » répondit Emmett.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu Emmett, » s'indigna Rosalie.

« Mais je ne joue pas ma Rose, de toute façon c'est eux ou nous à ce que j'ai compris, alors autant rire de la situation car dans tout les cas nous allons entrer en guerre. »

« Emmett à raison, » dit Carlisle. « On ne doit pas perdre de temps, je vais prévenir les loups que Bella est de retour et que nous allons avoir besoin d'eux, il nous faut un plan. »

**J'espère que vous avez appréciés !**

**Donnez moi vos impressions, gros bisous !**

**A bientôt**

**Miss-Jenny34**


	27. Chapitre 26 Calme avant la tempête

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, et ce seras la fin !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**CHAPITRE XXVI – Le calme avant la tempête.**

Nous étions tous sur le qui-vive. Carlisle était parti à la réserve pour avertir la meute pendant que nous commencions à réfléchir d'une stratégie pour faire face aux Volturis. Démétri était d'une grande aide car étant le bras droit d'Aro c'est lui qui avait organiser chaque attaques d'un clan et donc connaissait leur moindre stratagèmes.

La plupart du temps, les Volturis faisait preuve d'une grande lâcheté. Profitant du don de chaque garde pour pouvoir anéantir tout le monde et monter au pouvoir facilement. Dans une bataille, Alec privait tout le monde de leurs sens et Jane les torturait. Il n'avait plus qu'à les démembrer sans aucune résistance.

Carlisle espérait pouvoir éviter la bataille et parler mais Aro était bien décider à m'anéantir, et si vraiment il voulait la guerre il l'aurait. L'avantage pour nous c'est que nous avions beaucoup plus de moyen de nous défendre que n'importe quel clan et Aro sous estime beaucoup la force des Cullen et la mienne. J'ai aussi un petit compte à régler avec Jane et je me ferais un plaisir de lui arracher son sourire sadique.

Emmett est une vrai pile électrique depuis l'annonce de l'arrivée des Volturis et j'avoue que sa spontanéité m'avait énormément manquer, tout le monde m'avait manqué et j'avais l'impression de revivre.

Démétri est impressionné de voir les liens familiaux entre chaque membre de la fratrie Cullen. Ayant toujours vécu chez les Volturis il n'imaginait absolument pas qu'autant de vampires puissent cohabiter ensemble sans encombre et finalement il était heureux de redécouvrir la vie. J'avais pu entendre qu'il aimerait beaucoup s'intégrer à cette famille si nous survivions et j'étais certaine que Carlisle et Esmée serait heureux d'accueillir un nouveau fils.

Sam et la meute venait d'arriver et Jacob m'avait sauter dessus, ignorant royalement notre statut d'ennemi naturel, Jacob et moi c'était d'abord des amis d'enfance et maintenant des alliés de guerre, aucune animosité à part quelques pic lancé sur notre odeur, mais rien de bien méchant, cela avait fait rire tout le monde.

Carlisle voulait en savoir plus sur ma vie de vampire, étant la seule et unique qui puissent manger comme un humain et pleurer il voulait faire des examens pour sa connaissance personnelle étant un scientifique il voulait en apprendre plus et j'avais acceptée après tout c'était pour Carlisle. Démétri, Jasper, Edward et Emmett était dans un coin en train de discuter des particularités et des points faibles de chaque gardes et des seigneurs eux même. Les filles discutait mode, n'ayant aucune envie de prendre part à leur conversation j'avançai vers les garçons pour parler baston. Evidemment j'en profite maintenant que je suis un vampire je ne risque plus rien alors autant en profiter. Quand j'arrive tout le monde m'adresse un grand sourire et Edward entoure ses bras autour de moi en m'embrassant dans le cou. Je me réjouissais des gestes naturel que nous avions l'un pour l'autre comme si rien ne s'était passé durant ses quelques mois. Démétri me parla et me sortit brutalement de notre bulle.

« Hein, tu disais ? » me repris je.

« Je te demandai si il ne serait pas judicieux de t'entrainer pour le combat, » me demanda t'il.

« Démétri, je pensais que tu connaissais ma capacité à combattre je n'ai pas besoin d'entrainement, » répondis je sèchement.

« Je ne parle pas de ta capacité à combattre, je sais absolument que tu n'as pas besoin d'entrainement de ce coté la mais plutôt d'utiliser tes pouvoirs en combattant. Ce serait bien si tu t'entrainais à utiliser plusieurs de tes dons tout en combattant, » m'annonça t'il avec un sourire.

« C'est vrai tu as peut être raison. Allons y alors. »

« Ouais ! » se réjouit Emmett, « je vais pouvoir me battre contre ma petite sœur. »

« Tu devrais faire attention avec elle Emmett, quand elle s'énerve il ne vaut mieux pas être dans les parages, je peux te l'assurer, certains en ont fait les frais à Volterra, » lui signala Dém en souriant.

« Allez à d'autre je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas aussi forte que la prophétie le dit, contre moi elle ne peux rien, » annonça Emmett en bombant le torse.

« C'est ce qu'on verra, » lui répondit je avec un sourire carnassier. « J'aurais besoin de Zafrina et de son don pour pouvoir m'entrainer. Edward et Jasper aussi pour étendre mon bouclier sur les autres tout en combattant. »

« Il y a une grande prairie à la sortie de Forks ou nous allons faire du Base Ball, nous devrions y aller pour ton entrainement, ce sera mieux qu'ici, » dit Jasper.

« D'accord alors allons y. »

Edward prévinrent les autres que nous allions nous entrainer et finalement tout le monde nous accompagna, curieux de me voir à l'œuvre. Même les loups étaient impatient de pouvoir voir de quoi j'étais capable désormais et ils étaient tous impatient.

Arrivée sur le terrain nous nous regroupâmes tous et je donna les instructions.

« Bien, nous allons commencer notre entrainement. Démétri et moi vous montrerons les techniques d'attaques et de défense des Volturis, ce sera un plus pour nous de savoir comment ils marchent. Je souhaiterais qu'Emmett et Jasper puissent se battre contre moi. Pour les autres répartissez vous comme vous voulez. Zafrina ne freine pas ton don abuse en car il n'y a que toi ou Jasper qui puissent vraiment me faire travailler mon bouclier. Entrainez vous et surtout ne restez jamais sans mouvement il faut absolument que j'arrive à tous vous protéger des attaques de Zafrina et Jasper même si vous bougez tous. Rappelez vous que Zafrina crée des illusions et donc ne soyez pas surpris. Et pour Jasper ben si vous avez un coup de blues ne vous inquiétez pas vous retrouverez la pêche bien vite. Commençons, » dis je sérieuse.

« Alors ma petite Bella, prête à recevoir une raclée, » demanda Emmett en sourcillant.

« Emmett, Jasper ne retenez pas vos coups s'il vous plait et j'en ferai de même. Il faut que je m'entraine. »

« Mais bien sur ma petite Bella, comme tu voudras, » dit Emmett en me fonçant dessus.

Le combat démarra de tout les cotés. J'esquivais rapidement l'attaque d'Emmett et Jasper arriva à son tour. J'avais choisi principalement ses deux la car leurs techniques d'attaques étaient complètement différente. L'un usait plutôt de sa force et l'autre était plus stratégique. Cela me permettait de bien me concentrer sur le combat. Au début personne utilisa son don pour pouvoir bien se mettre dans l'ambiance mais je savais que ca arriverai bien vite. Jasper essaya de me donner un coup dans le ventre mais j'esquivai son attaque, attrapa son bras et l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin, Emmett arriva un grand sourire au lèvres et me tourna autour à vitesse vampirique, j'essaya de l'attraper mais il m'esquiva et me frappa à l'épaule me faisant reculer de quelques mètres, je lui fonça dessus et lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans le ventre et il s'envola à quelques mètres. Je le coursa et le rattrapa avant qu'il touche le sol et le plaqua contre un arbre qui sous le choc se brisa en deux. J'entendis des cris et je vis que quelques un était immobilisé, les yeux dans le vague, Zafrina avait activé son don. J'ouvris mon bouclier et recouvra les trois personnes qui était atteint, quand il recouvrèrent la vue ils repartirent se battre. Le plus difficile c'était de garder les yeux sur le combat et pouvoir protéger les autres du don de Zafrina et Jasper. J'esquivais plus difficilement les coups mais même avec ca, j'arrivai tout de même à garder le dessus sur le combat et Emmett s'énervait de plus en plus. Après deux heures de combat, nous décidâmes de stopper les attaques. J'avais encore un peu de mal à garder mon bouclier sur tout le monde pendant que Jasper et Emmett m'attaquer mais dans l'ensemble j'arrivai quand même à les protéger. Ce serais plus simple pendant le vrai combat car je n'aurais aucune pitié pour nos adversaires et j'utiliserai à souhait le pouvoir de Jane et d'Alec. Carlisle profita du moment pour me faire faire un autre exercice, m'ayant observé pendant le combat, il a remarqué que j'avais du mal à utiliser plusieurs dons en même temps et surtout de contrôler mes émotions pour ne pas provoquer un tremblement de terre.

« Zafrina, nous allons tous nous éparpiller sur le terrain, pourrais tu tous nous couvrir de ton don ? » demanda mon beau père.

« Bien sur mais pourquoi ? »

« Je voudrais voir jusqu'ou va le bouclier de Bella. Je voudrais ensuite Bella que tu changes d'apparence toutes les dix secondes tout en maintenant ton bouclier en place. Quand tu auras fait ca, tu devras essayer de provoquer la pluie, ensuite le tonnerre et ainsi de suite en gardant tes autres dons actifs. Il faut que tu réussisses à contrôler tout tes dons en même temps et à la perfection. On essaye ? »

« Oui mais je vous garantie rien, levez le bras quand vous aurez recouvrer la vue, ok ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça d'un signe de tête et chacun se plaça sur toute la longueur du terrain. Je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à tout contrôler en même temps mais il fallait que j'y arrive. Tout le monde avait les yeux dans le vague et je compris que Zafrina avait activée son don. Je me concentra sur ma tache et souffla un bon coup. Je commençai à étirer mon bouclier et à l'étendre le plus possible. Edward leva la main en premier étant le plus près de moi il m'adressa un sourire et se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait derrière lui. Quelques mètres plus loin Carlisle et Esmée recouvrèrent la vue et levèrent la main en même temps. Je trouvais la tache relativement simple pour l'instant et je continuai à étendre mon film protecteur assez rapidement. Alice, Senna et Kachiri avait elle aussi recouvraient la vue. Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper suivirent très rapidement. Les loups étaient les plus loin de moi et je commençais à fatiguée mentalement mais je continua tout de même. Une minute après les loups avaient aboyés pour signaler qu'ils étaient sous mon bouclier.

« C'est très bien Bella, maintenant il faut que tu changes d'apparence autant de fois que tu le pourras, » m'encouragea Carlisle.

« Allez Bella, je sais que tu peux le faire, » continua mon amoureux en m'adressant son éternel sourire en coin.

Je me concentrai sur ma tache à nouveau et changea d'apparence, prenant celle d'Edward. Mon bouclier avait faibli sur les côtés mais j'avais finalement repris le contrôle. Puis je pris l'apparence d'Alice, la aussi le bouclier avait tremblé mais n'avait pas bouger. Je continua comme ca quelques temps et enfin je réussis à changer d'apparence sans que mon bouclier faiblisse.

« Maintenant Bella, essaye de provoquer une petite pluie, tout en continuant de changer d'apparence et à maintenir ton bouclier. »

« Ca va être plus difficile, » annonçais je.

« Tu peux le faire Bella, » me dit Alice en souriant.

Je me concentrai autant que je le pus et laisser mes émotions m'envahir, tout en continuant de changer d'apparence. J'essayai de contrôler le temps et faire tomber la pluie mais rien ne venait. J'avais pu remarquer qu'il fallait que je sois extrêmement triste ou en colère pour pouvoir manipuler les éléments et le temps mais je n'arrivais à rien. J'essaya de penser à Jane et au moment ou elle m'avait enlever et fait du mal à Esmée et Rosalie et un éclair traversa le ciel puis un coup de tonnerre vibra autour de nous.

« Bella, les loups ne sont plus dans ton bouclier, » m'annonça Edward.

« Pardon, » déclarais je.

Il fallait absolument que j'y arrive. Je repoussa encore une fois mon bouclier et cette fois ci je repensai à la raison de ma venue ici. Au fait que les Cullen sont en danger à cause de moi et à la vision d'eux mort. La tristesse et la colère revint aussi tôt et la pluie commença à tomber. Des éclairs traversaient l'air et le tonnerre vibrait à nos oreilles. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattit ensuite sur nous. Je ne contrôlais plus rien et des bourrasques de vent déferlait sur la prairie et faisait tombées les branches les plus menues . Mon bouclier était très faible et ne protéger que les quelques personnes proches de moi mais j'arrivai tout de même à changer d'apparence. Je ressenti soudain une fatigue morale et mes yeux était dans le vague. Mes jambes ne me supportait plus et je tomba à terre. Edward accourut vers moi le visage inquiet et s'accroupi face à moi.

« Bella ? Bella est ce que ca va ? »

« Oui, ca va ne t'inquiète pas, utiliser mes pouvoirs me fatigue l'esprit, ca va aller. »

« Nous devrions arrêter, de toute façon tu métrises de mieux en mieux tes dons Bella, » me dit Carlisle bienveillant.

« Rentrons, » ordonna Edward en me soutenant.

Le chemin jusqu'à la villa se fit en silence. Utiliser mes dons m'avait complètement vidée et je sentais qu'il fallait que je dorme pour pouvoir être en forme quand les Volturis arriveraient. Heureusement, il me fallait seulement quelques heures de sommeil par mois pour être complètement en forme et la je savais que je ne tiendrai pas long feu. Nous montèrent dans la chambre d'Edward et je m'affala sur le lit, mon amoureux se plaça à mes cotés et m'entoura de ses bras protecteur qui m'avait tant manqué. Je l'embrassais langoureusement avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Quand je me réveilla, la lumière du jour commençait seulement à percer l'immensité du ciel. Edward n'était plus dans la chambre et je ressentais un grand vide dans la poitrine. Il m'avait tellement manqué ces quelques mois que je ne supportait plus de ne pas l'avoir dans mon champ de vision. Je me leva et me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche puis descendit dans le salon. Il n'y avait personne dans la villa appart Esmée et Edward. Il discutait tranquillement sur le canapé.

« Bonjour Esmée, » lui dis je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormie ? » demanda t'elle souriante.

« Très bien, je me sens beaucoup mieux, » lui annonçais je.

« Tant mieux, je vais vous laisser mes chéris, Carlisle m'attend, à plus tard. »

Puis j'alla m'asseoir sur les genoux d'Edward et l'embrassa tendrement en guise de bonjour. J'allais pour me lever mais Edward resserra sa prise et me colla encore plus à lui, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Non, maintenant que tu es la, je te gardes, » me dit il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi. « Tu as bien dormie ? »

« Très bien merci, et toi ? » plaisantais je.

« Magnifiquement bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir de nouveau t'admirer dormir, » m'avoua t'il.

« Eh bien tu vois je n'ai pas perdu tout les bons côté de la vie humaine. »

« Oui, tu as de la chance, tout le monde t'envie tu sais, » me dit il en m'embrassant le bout du nez.

« Crois tu que nous survivrons à cette guerre ? » demandais je plus sérieuse.

« Nous avons intérêt à survivre, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne veux plus te perdre à nouveau et je me battrai pour notre liberté mon amour, et j'ai beaucoup de projets à réaliser, » m'affirma t'il avec foi.

« Quel projets ? »

« Passer le reste de mon existence à tes cotés unis à tout jamais, » m'annonça t'il droit dans les yeux.

« Serais ce ta façon de me demander en mariage ? » demandais je surprise.

« Peut être, malheureusement nous sommes à quelques instant de notre destiné, pardonne moi de ne pas être plus poétique, je te promets de me rattraper, » me dit il en m'embrassant.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de tout les autres que nous avions partagé. C'était une promesse silencieuse de ne pas abandonner pendant cette bataille et surtout de penser à notre futur ensemble et unis pour toujours. Nous partagions tout notre amour, notre amitié, notre passion commune, la joie d'être de nouveau réunis et surtout la peur de perdre l'autre. Ce baiser était fort en émotions, fiévreux et passionnel, doux et langoureux. Sa langue passa la barrière de ma bouche et caressa la mienne doucement, sa main gauche vint caresser ma joue et l'autre passa sous ma chemise en frôlant le creux de mes reins. Ses doigt me provoquèrent une série de frissons et je ressenti une douce chaleur dans mon bas ventre. Nous haletions tout deux et si mon cœur battrait encore il exploserait surement de joie et de bien être. Sa bouche se détacha de la mienne et embrassa mon cou de millier de baiser, je poussa un soupir d'aise et je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Il releva la tête pour pouvoir me regarder et ses yeux noirci par le désir me consumait autant que son amour, me provoquant encore une fois une série de frissons. Je m'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres tentatrices avec vitesse et passion et je voulais découvrir avec lui beaucoup plus que de simples baiser, je ne voulais plus attendre, ne sachant pas comment allait se terminer cette journée je ne voulais rien regretter. Je l'embrassai encore et toujours plus et mes doigt descendirent pour détacher lentement boutons après boutons sa chemise avec grâce. Edward me regardait faire en silence un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres, il était la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Quand tout les boutons furent ouvert, je repoussa lentement la chemise en frôlant sa peau diaphane de mes doigt. Je lui embrassa le cou, et descendit lentement vers ses clavicules, mes doigt continuant son chemin vers ses abdominaux de pierre. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de la caresse et ronronna de plaisir. Des bruits de pas accéléré nous sortîmes de notre état de bien être et la voix paniquée d'Esmée nous annonça

« Venez vite ils arrivent ! »

* * *

**Alors verdict ?**


	28. Chapitre 27 Affrontement final

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre est posté, j'espère que vous apprécierez tous cette fin ?**

**Un épilogue est prévue donc ce n'est pas encore tout à fait fini !**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui ont suivis ma fiction depuis le début et d'autre qui sont arrivés en cours de route !**

**Encore une fois merci et bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE XXVII – Affrontement final**

L'arrivée d'Esmée nous avait sortis brutalement de notre bulle mais nous n'avions pas le temps d'y penser plus car le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Les Volturis étaient en chemin et serait ici dans quinze minutes d'après Alice. La meute était déjà la et les Cullen aussi. Chacun avait le visage fermé par l'appréhension et se préparer à combattre. Seul Emmett et les loups trépignait d'impatience et j'avais un peu peur pour eux, n'ayant jamais vu aucun d'entre eux combattre et surtout connaissant notre force j'avais du mal à imaginer qu'ils puissent gagner un combat contre notre espèce.

Néanmoins, je savais par l'intermédiaire des Cullen que chacun d'entre eux était parfaitement bien entrainé et leur destin de loups garous étaient d'anéantir les vampires. Je me reportai sur notre quête au moment ou Carlisle s'adressa à nous le visage grave :

« Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis. Je souhaite d'abord avant de démarrer les hostilités pouvoir discuter avec Aro et essayer de trouver un compromis qui pourrait éviter de devoir se battre même si je sais que cette possibilité est quasi nulle. J'espère pouvoir dire que nous nous reverrons après cette bataille mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que notre adversaire commun et d'une grande force. J'espère vraiment vous retrouvez tous après cette histoire, » nous annonça t'il le visage grave.

Apres ce petit discours tout le monde s'étreignirent une dernière fois. Je voyais dans chacun des visage de l'appréhension, la peur de voir un être cher disparaître et une petite lueur d'espoir d'en ressortir vivant. Jacob s'avança vers moi et me souleva en me faisant tournoyer comme lorsque nous étions gamin. Il me regarda tendrement et me fit un bisou sur le front. Malgré notre statut, je savais que Jacob et moi serions toujours amis, les liens fraternels était plus fort que le reste et j'étais heureuse de l'avoir retrouver. Il me murmura à l'oreille un « Fait attention à toi » et s'éloigna de moi. Apres avoir adresser une dernière étreinte à chacun je retourna dans les bras de mon amoureux. Il pris mon visage en coupe et me regarda tendrement. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. J'avais peur de le perdre encore une fois et lui aussi. Il m'embrassa tendrement et passa ses bras autour de moi.

« Je t'aime mon amour plus que tout au monde alors t'as intérêt à survivre, » lui ordonnais je.

« Je t'aime aussi ma Bella plus que ma vie et je t'ordonne à mon tour de me revenir en un seul morceau, je ne pourrais vivre à nouveau sans toi, » m'annonça t'il.

Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, cette fois ce baiser était plus pressant, plus urgent. Comme si nous savions que c'était le dernier que nous pourrions partager. Je profitais de cette dernière étreinte et la graver dans ma tête, humer une dernière fois son odeur et gouter une dernière fois à ces lèvres.

J'avais peur, terriblement peur pour lui et pour ma famille. Je regardai chacun de leur visage, enlaçant sa moitié une dernière fois, les Quileutes venait de s'éclipser dans les bois pour pouvoir transmuter. Une minute plus tard huit loups sortirent des bois. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être impressionnée par leur carrures, j'aurais été humaine je crois que je me serais effondré de peur.

Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, et Démétri était en ligne de front. Je me tenais derrière eux en compagnie d'Edward, Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna, et Esmée. Les huit loups étaient placés de chaque cotés de nous. Nous entendions des pas se rapprocher à allure vive et nous savions que c'était le moment. J'entrelaçais mes doigts dans ceux d'Edward et celui-ci me fit un petit sourire puis reporta son attention sur la foret d'où sortirent les Volturis dans une synchronisation parfaite. J'activa mon bouclier sur les dix neufs personnes autour de moi. Je connaissais assez bien leur techniques pour savoir qu'Alec activerai son don sur eux des qu'il serait assez proche.

Je pouvais voir dans leur allure que chaque personne était déterminé à nous anéantir. J'étais stupéfaite de voir que les épouses et toute la garde proche était la aussi, ainsi que les gardes non permanant. J'activa le don d'Edward sur nos adversaires et sur lui-même pour entendre leurs pensées puis écouta chacun d'eux. Aro n'avait aucune intention de nous laisser une chance quoi que nous puissions dire et mon amoureux et moi échappèrent un grognement. Carlisle se retourna brièvement sur nous puis nous l'informions qu'Aro n'avait aucune intention de nous écouter mais frapper au moment opportun.

Carlisle soupira en bougeant négligemment sa tête de droite à gauche et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

Les Volturis avançaient toujours à allure humaine cette fois ci et je ne put m'empêcher de compter leur nombres, ils étaient trente cinq, soit quinze de plus que nous, leur visage reflétaient aucune appréhension, certain de sortir vainqueur de cette bataille.

Malheureusement nos rangs étaient beaucoup plus défaitiste et cela me comprima l'estomac. Jane m'adressa un regard méprisant et un petit sourire hautain s'afficha sur sa petite bouche. Je fulminai intérieurement et j'adressa à mes camarades ma requête d'anéantir moi-même Jane et chacun acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Nos ennemis s'arrêtèrent à une trentaine de mètres devant nous. Un silence pesant s'installa entre nos deux clans et j'attendis le moindre geste venant d'eux pour pouvoir attaquer à mon tour. Aro avança de quelques pas en compagnie de son bouclier personnel Renata.

« Mon cher Carlisle, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pouvoir vous laisser la vie sauve ta famille et toi, » annonça t'il faussement triste. « Je peux voir parmi tes rangs les deux traitres qui se sont enfuis ainsi que des sales cabots puant. Tu es devenu un hors la loi, comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas, tu fait honte à ta race Carlisle, » ajouta t'il dégouté.

« Aro, je ne crois pas à avoir honte de ma famille ni de mes alliés, » dit il en adressant un sourire aux loups. « Nous divergeons dans nos opinions et je crois savoir que nous vivons dans un monde libre, nos modes de vies ne sont pas entrer en ligne de considération. »

« La n'est pas le problème Carlisle c'est vrai, mais vous êtes une menace pour notre clan, et dans vos rangs séjourne les deux traitres qui ont voulu s'opposer à nous. Ils doivent mourir et si vous vous mettez en travers de nos chemins nous n'hésiterons pas à vous anéantir vous aussi. »

« N'est ce pas vous qui avez tenté d'anéantir Bella, elle n'as fait que défendre sa vie, » tenta t'il de convaincre mon beau père.

« Ca suffit Carlisle, je ne suis pas venu ici pour discuter mais pour rétablir l'ordre, » annonça t'il plein de dégout.

Aro leva la main vers le ciel et tout démarra. La scène qui se déroula devant moi avait un effet de ralenti, comme dans les films. Les vingt six gardes accompagnant se jetèrent chacun sur un membre de ma famille, laissant ainsi les trois rois, les deux épouses et Renata en retrait. La suite se passa bien trop rapidement même pour moi. Je fus projeter dans les airs avec une force incroyable, je compris que j'étais la cible prioritaire quand je vis Alec, Jane et Félix se jeter sur moi. J'étais rapidement déboussolé, j'étais forcée de jeter des coups d'œil sur le combat de chacun. Quand j'interceptai un coup, un second essayait de m'envoyer au tapis, puis un troisième. J'étais en mauvaise posture mon entrainement ne me servait plus à grand-chose. Je m'efforçai de garder le cap oubliant malheureusement tout ce que j'avais appris, visiblement trop inquiète pour ma famille pour me focaliser seulement sur mon combat. Félix m'attrapa le bras et m'envoya valser contre un arbre qui se brisa sous le choc, puis Alec me fila un coup de pied magistral dans le ventre quand Jane s'occupa de mon bras et le retourna pour me l'arracher. Mon instinct m'ordonna de me relever et envoya à mon tour un coup de pied dans le ventre de Jane qui s'envola dans les airs pour retomber fortement sur le sol en provoquant un trou énorme dans la terre. Félix tenta de me foncer dessus, je l'esquiva rapidement en sautant de quelques mètres, je sentis Alec m'attraper le pied et me fit tournoyer dans les airs puis me lâcha contre un immense rocher qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. J'étais sonné mais impossible de reprendre mon souffle que les coups repartirent de nouveau. Un hurlement à la mort me fit tourner la tête pour voir qui était à l'origine de celui-ci mais Félix en profita pour m'envoyer un crochet du droit qui me fit tournoyer sur moi-même puis retomber lourdement sur le sol. Je relevai la tête, inquiète pour celui qui avait hurler et je pus voir Jacob à terre en très mauvaise posture accroché à deux vampires. Sans même réfléchir, je me rua sur l'un d'eux puis d'un mouvement sec lui arracha la tête. Jacob avait réussi à se dépêtrer des mains de l'autre garde et le démembra de plusieurs coup de croc bien placé. Mes trois tortionnaire revinrent à la charge j'esquiva l'un d'eux, frappa de toute mes forces dans la tête de Félix qui rebondit à quelques mètres plus loin.

La colère commençait à faire place dans tout mon être quand je balaya la prairie du regard, voyant ma famille lutant avec acharnement contre nos ennemies. Un coup de tonnerre ébranla l'air quand je frappa de nouveau Félix de plusieurs coups de pieds et poings rapide dans tout son corps, d'un mouvement habile lui arracha un bras, puis l'autre et finalement lui brisa le cou. Un de moins pensais je tout en mettant le feu à celui-ci. J'entendis Jane hurler derrière moi en voyant l'un des leur finir dans un brasier. Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur mon visage et celle-ci fonça sur moi. Je l'attrapa et la fit basculer sur le sol, la mordit dans le cou puis lui arracha un bout de peau. Elle hurla de douleur et je pris un coup de pieds dans le dos pas son frère qui me propulsa sur un bosquet d'arbres qui céda sous la violence du choc. Un gémissement horrible s'abattit sur la prairie puis des plaintes de loups se firent entendre, j'avais compris immédiatement que l'un d'eux était mort. Les nerfs me prirent à nouveau et je décida d'administrer un peu de sa médecine, devenant incontrôlable, j'activai le don de Jane sur Alec et celui-ci fut prit de convulsions et de spasmes violent, il hurlait de douleur et je m'en réjouissait. Une folie meurtrière s'emparait de moi et encore une fois je regardai Jane avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Elle se rua sur moi de nouveau et je l'esquivais rapidement, parant ses coups et lui en envoyant plusieurs à mon tour elle fut propulsée de l'autre coté de la prairie. Elle se releva et stoppa net son avancée, elle lança un regard rapide sur la clairière et sourit à son tour quand elle vit Edward non loin d'elle se battant vaillamment contre deux vampires. Comprenant son intention, un grognement guttural s'échappa de ma gorge et fonça sur elle. Je criai le nom de mon amoureux et celui-ci se retourna sur moi. _ATTENTION ! criais je._ Jane fonça sur lui et activa son don. Je vis Edward convulser et hurler de douleur, Jane en profita pour lui arracher un bras. Son hurlement de douleur me tua de l'intérieur et une rage incontrôlable me prit violemment. une bourrasque de vent déferla sur la prairie et un arbre tomba droit sur Jane. Coincé sous l'arbre elle essaya de s'extirper mais je l'en empêcha en bloquant l'arbre sous mes pieds. Une décharge de son don lui transperça le corps et elle hurla sous la douleur. J'en profita pour soulever l'arbre et lui arracher un bras. Essayant vainement de se défendre, je stoppa son don pour pouvoir me battre d'égal à égal. Elle se releva et se rua sur moi et de son seul bras essaya de me frapper, dans un moment d'inattention, elle réussi à me faire basculer, je tomba au sol puis elle me mordit le cou et m'arracha un énorme bout de peau. Je la poussa à mon tour, attrapa rapidement son bras et lui brisa. Je vis Démétri sauter au dessus de moi et se rua sur Alec qui s'apprêtait à m'attaquer. J'en finis rapidement avec Jane lui arrachant la tête et la balançant dans le feu. J'alla retrouvé Démétri et l'aida à en finir avec Alec. Les jumeaux était désormais mort. Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement pour voir l'issue du combat, il restait cinq gardes qui se battait encore contre les loups, Emmett, Jasper et Edward malgré son bras en moins. Esmée et Rosalie ramassaient les derniers membres éparpillés pour les jeter au feu.

Comprenant que les meilleurs atouts d'Aro était mort, il tenta de s'enfuir avec ses frères et leurs épouses mais Démétri et moi leur barrèrent la route. D'un mouvement brutal Aro se rua sur moi et me fit basculer au sol et tenta de me mordre le cou. Je le repoussa d'un coup de pied magistral et Aro s'abattit sur un arbre. Il revint à la charge et cette fois me percuta de plein fouet dans un bruit fracassant et m'envoya valser à quelques mètres de la. Je me releva rapidement et repartit à l'assaut. Ce combat était d'une férocité déconcertante, voulant avoir le dessus sur l'autre, attendant que l'un de nous baisse la garde pour pouvoir frapper. Je parais ses coups, frappais à mon tour, esquivait, sauter. La bataille n'en finissait pas je ne savais pas ce qui se passait autour de nous trop concentré sur le visage d'Aro plein de haine. Il fallait en finir et tout de suite. Il s'attaqua de nouveau à moi en m'envoyant un crochet du droit, je me baissa rapidement, passa derrière lui et lui arracha la tête dans un mouvement bestial. Je démembra les restes d'Aro puis les envoya dans le brasier.

Je restai quelques secondes pour bien m'imprégner de cette image, Aro le chef des Volturis était mort. Me retournant vers ma famille, je vis Edward courir vers moi et m'étreignit fortement, m'embrassant partout ou il pouvait, il était vivant et moi aussi. Je relâcha mon étreinte, garda seulement sa main étroitement serré à la mienne et partit vers ma famille. Les loups avaient repris forme humaine et je vis Jacob soulevant le corps inerte de Leah. Je m'approcha rapidement et vis le visage triste de chacun de la meute ayant perdu une sœur. J'étais moi-même triste quand j'aperçus également Zafrina et Senna s'étreignant, prise de sanglot secs, je balaya la clairière des yeux et je ne vis pas Kachiri, elle n'avait elle non plus pas survécu. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et j'alla embrasser chaque membre de ma famille ainsi que les loups et les amazones, leur témoignant mes condoléances.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous assistâmes au funérailles de Leah qui se passait à la push. Les obsèques avait été riche en émotion, chacun témoignant le respect pour cette fille morte en combattant vaillamment. Le mieux dans toute cette histoire était qu'après l'affrontement nous étions devenu une vrai famille. Partageant notre peine et notre joie d'être toujours vivant, nous avions tous passé outre notre nature d'ennemis naturel, se soutenant dans ce moment difficile.

La mort des Volturis s'était répandu comme une trainée de poudre dans la communauté vampirique ou nous étions désormais considéré comme les nouveaux représentant chargé de faire appliquer les lois. Beaucoup de clan était venu nous témoigner leur soutien. La vie allait changer désormais, nous étions les souverains et devrons veiller sur notre monde.

Nous étions retournés à la villa des Cullen ou la vie reprenait son cour. Profitant de chacun d'entre nous, heureux d'avoir toujours notre moitié à nos cotés. Je pourrais désormais vivre ma nouvelle vie pleinement avec Edward. Finalement notre histoire avait été riche en événements, nous avions eu beaucoup de moments difficiles mais maintenant l'avenir nous appartenait alors nous en profitions pleinement.

**Voilà voilà, j'attend vos impressions**

**Gros bisous**

**MissJenny34**


	29. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

« Tu en es certain Carlisle ? » demandais-je surprise.

« A 90% Bella. »

« Mais ce n'est pas possible enfin. »

« Avec toi ma fille rien n'est impossible, je vais faire des recherches pour l'instant nous garderons ca pour nous, je ne veux pas créer de faux espoirs dans la famille. Nous verrons bien comment ca évolue. »

« D'accord tiens moi au courant quand tu en sauras plus. »

« Aucun problème Bella, » me répondit mon beau père.

Je sortis de son bureau et partis en direction de ma voiture. Je pris le chemin opposé de notre maison, il fallait que je fasse le point sur la situation. Je démarra et alla vers le petit parc situé à l'ouest de la ville. J'ai toujours adorée cette endroit et depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici à chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas c'est ici que je viens pour me calmer. Le trajet fut court et je me gara près de l'entrée du parc. Il faisait doux en cette saison printanière et des enfants s'amusaient dans l'aire de jeux. Je m'assis sur un banc à l'écart et commença à réfléchir.

Voilà maintenant quinze ans que nous avions débarrassé notre communauté du clan Volturis. Les premières semaines avaient été les plus dures. Nous avions du voyager beaucoup pour avertir la population vampirique de notre nouveau statut de chef. Les lois n'avaient pas changés mais nous étions tout de même beaucoup plus compréhensif que les Volturis et moins barbares. Tout se passait relativement bien malgré quelques incidents de temps à autre ou nous devions intervenir pour rétablir l'ordre et la sécurité de tous.

Edward et moi nous étions mariés quelques mois après cette histoire et depuis quinze ans nous filions le parfait amour et plus les années passent plus nous sommes proches et encore plus amoureux. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir vivre un bonheur comme celui la mais je suis comblée de bonheur. Je me rappelle que quand nous avions annoncé notre mariage, Alice n'avait cessé de courir à droite à gauche pour réaliser le mariage du siècle. Etant le sujet de la prophétie, j'étais celle qui prenait les décisions, malgré tout je gardais toujours l'esprit ouvert et demandais l'avis de chacun des membres de ma famille pour chaque décisions. Ce mariage avait compté une bonne centaines de personnes, des connaissances de Carlisle principalement mais aussi d'autres membres que nous avions rencontrer durant notre long périple à travers le monde. Beaucoup de clan s'étaient rallié à notre régime alimentaires et cela devenait plus courant que lorsque j'étais humaine. Nous laissions le choix aux autres et c'étaient aussi pour ca que nous étions appréciés par tout le monde.

Mes dons aussi n'as de cesse de croitre et je maitrise parfaitement chaque pouvoirs que je possède et la liste s'est considérablement agrandi depuis quinze et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucune limite.

La famille était restés souder pendant tout ce temps. Nous vivions désormais en Alaska depuis quelques années déjà ou nous effectuions notre dernière année d'université. Démétri avait finalement quitter notre famille pour rejoindre Zafrina et son clan et filer le parfait amour avec celle-ci depuis déjà dix ans. C'est deux la avait eu beaucoup de mal pour s'avouer leur amour et avec l'aide de toute la famille et principalement Alice, nous avions réussi à les caser ensemble.

Nous étions aussi plus proche que jamais avec la meute et leurs famille. La communauté vampirique avait eu connaissance de notre alliance et chacun avait remercié les loups pour nous avoir aider à débarrasser les Volturis de notre vie.

Chacun des loups s'étaient imprégné à leur moitié et Jacob avait été le plus long à trouver son âme sœur, bon dernier il désespérait de ne pas la trouver et souffrait terriblement de sa solitude et finalement quand il s'était résigné de finir seul, l'amour avait frapper . Sa compagne Cassandra lui avait donner une magnifique petite fille qu'ils avaient appeler Leah en l'honneur de leur sœur morte au combat.

Après tout ces souvenirs heureux et moins heureux je finis par repartir chez moi ou m'attendait Edward. Quand j'arriva sur le seuil, il m'attendait plus beau que jamais, accoudé au mur le visage serein.

« Alors comment s'est passé ta journée ma chérie, » me demanda t'il.

« Très bien, je me suis baladé ca ma fait du bien, » mentis-je un peu.

Nous entrèrent chacun à notre tour ou j'embrassa mes frères et sœurs ainsi que ma mère Esmée. La journée se passa aussi normalement que possible. Emmett en train d'embêter Edward et Jasper jouant le médiateur. Rosalie était dans le garage en train de bricoler sa nouvelle voiture. Alice faisait ses plans shopping et Esmée travaillait sur un projet de maison à rénover. Et moi j'étais assise sur le canapé repensant à mon entretien avec Carlisle. Je ne pensais pas ca possible mais les signes était évident. J'avais réussi à cacher à Edward mon malaise pour ne pas l'inquiéter et j'attendais patiemment que Carlisle trouve enfin les réponses à mes questions.

_Deux semaines plus tard… _

Arrivée devant l'hôpital, je soufflais un bon coup et entrer dans l'enceinte. J'avança vers l'accueil et dit :

« Bonjour madame, j'ai rendez vous avec le Docteur Cullen. »

« Vous êtes ? » me demanda t'elle froidement.

« Isabella Cullen, sa belle fille. »

« Bien sur, le docteur Cullen vous attend dans son bureau, » m'annonça t'elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

« Merci, » répondis je avec un sourire éblouissant.

Elle ne répondit rien et je passa dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Arrivée devant le bureau de mon père je frappa trois coups.

« Entre Bella, » entendis je derrière la porte.

« Bonjour Carlisle, comment vas-tu depuis hier soir ? »

« Très bien et toi ? » me demanda t'il à son tour.

« Nerveuse, » répondis je.

« Je comprend. Je t'ai appelé car je pense avoir trouvé les réponses à nos questions et je pense que tu es effectivement enceinte Bella. »

« Tu es sur ? » demandais je abasourdie mais heureuse.

« Certain. Les signes ne trompent pas et j'ai fait parvenir des manuscrits de Volterra pour mes recherches. Tu es la seule et l'unique vampire capable de féconder. Mais cela n'arrive que très rarement et avec des caractéristiques bien précise et toutes celle mentionnées dans le manuscrit que j'ai lu se sont effectivement produite. »

« Lesquelles ? »

Eh bien tout d'abord, il fallait que l'élue c'est à dire toi trouve son âme sœur. Ce qui n'est pas contestable nous savions tous que vous étiez fait pour être ensemble avec Edward. Ensuite il fallait qu'il y est une éclipse totale proche de nous au moment ou vous … vous donniez l'un à l'autre, » dit il rapidement. « Il y a eu effectivement une éclipse totale il y a un mois et demi à Vancouver. Il est écrit dans le manuscrit que le premier enfant à naitre serait conçut le quatrième mois de l'année pendant l'éclipse et celle-ci était au mois d'avril. »

« Ca veut dire que je vais être maman, » murmurais je au bord des larmes.

« Je le pense Bella. »

« Au mon dieu Carlisle c'est magnifique, » criais je en lui sautant au cou.

« Je suis très heureux Bella, tu n'imagine même pas à quel point. »

« Moi aussi Carlisle, » répondis je toujours en sanglotant de joie dans ses bras. « Tu crois que tout se passera bien ? » demandais-je soudain nerveuse.

« J'en suis certain Bella et je t'assisterai tout le long de cette grossesse hors du commun et pendant l'accouchement. »

« Merci Carlisle. Au faite serais t'il possible de ne rien dire pour l'instant. Je voudrais attendre l'anniversaire d'Edward pour lui faire la surprise. »

« Bien sur Bella. Mais je ne te garantie pas que je pourrais cacher ma joie. »

« Ca ne fait rien, l'anniversaire d'Edward est dans trois jours ils attendront un petit peu. »

« D'accord, » répondit il en souriant. « Tu as des questions Bella. »

« Non pas pour l'instant. »

« D'accord Bella. Si tu as le moindre problème viens m'en parler immédiatement. Tu peux y aller maintenant. »

J'embrassa Carlisle sur les deux joues puis m'en alla. J'étais heureuse et j'avais envie de sauter partout pour crier au monde entier que j'attendais un petit Edward ou une petite Bella. Mon dieu je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il m'arrive. Je sentais que quelque chose changer à l'intérieur de moi. Je dormais beaucoup plus qu'avant et je me nourrissais aussi plus souvent. J'avais été malade et mes humeurs étaient très changeantes et beaucoup plus violentes. L'idée d'être enceinte m'avait effleuré l'esprit mais j'avais vite rayée cette idée de ma tête. Consciente de ma condition de vampire. J'étais certaine que ca ne pouvais pas m'arriver. J'avais menti à Edward et fait en sorte de ne pas trop montrer mes symptômes pour ne pas l'inquiéter et finalement Carlisle avait confirmé mon hypothèse. J'étais bien enceinte.

Je partis en direction du centre ville pour acheter le cadeau d'Edward. C'était la mon excuse pour aller retrouver Carlisle sans que personne m'accompagne. Je ne savais pas quoi acheter et je tournais dans les magasins sans vraiment savoir quoi lui prendre. Il avait déjà tout alors c'était difficile. Au bout d'une heure, je finis par m'asseoir découragée de lui trouver le cadeau parfait.

C'est a ce moment la qu'une idée me vint. Je repartis en direction du premier étage pour aller dans un magasin de bébé. Je tournais dans les rayons, m'émerveillant de toutes ces petite robes, et jolies ensembles. Je finis par aller au rayons chaussons ou j'en trouvais deux paires. Une rose et une bleu. J'alla en direction des caisses et fit emballer les deux paires de chaussons dans un paquet cadeau accompagné d'une carte avec écrit fille ou garçon et un gros point d'interrogation.

Apres mon achat effectué je rentrais à la maison ou Alice me sauta dessus pour savoir quel cadeau j'avais pris pour Edward et je lui répondis qu'elle le saurait dans trois jours. Elle fit une moue boudeuse et je souriais par son attitude. Edward m'attendait dans sa chambre et je m'installa à ses cotés.

« Alors tu as trouvée mon cadeau ? » demanda t'il souriant.

« Oui, » répondit je gaiement.

« Quesque c'est ? »

« Tu le sauras dans trois jours Edward et pas avant, » répondis je fermement mais en souriant tout de même.

_Trois jours plus tard…_

« Allez y entrer, » dis je à la meute devant la porte.

« Merci de nous avoir inviter Bella, ca nous fait plaisir, » annonça Jacob

« C'est normal vous faites parti de la famille, » répondis je en souriant.

« Tati Bella ! » entendis je crier. « Puis une tornade brune me sauta dessus. »

« Bonjour Leah comment vas tu ma chérie ? » demandais je.

« Bien et toi ? »

« Ca va très bien j'ai acheté un cadeau à tonton Edward pour son anniversaire. »

« Oh c'est très gentil ma puce il sera très content. Il est dans le jardin tu veux aller lui faire un bisou. »

« Ouiii ! » dit elle en courant vers le jardin.

Nous rimes face à son empressement et j'embrassa le reste de la meute ainsi que leurs femmes et leurs enfants. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que nous étions devenus aussi proche les uns des autres mais j'étais très heureuse. Esmée et moi avions préparer un véritable festin pour tout le monde et la fête se passait bien. Le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux arriva et chacun alla chercher leur paquet. Alice m'indiqua de lui donner mon cadeau en premier mais je secouais la tête négativement en disant que je voulais lui offrir en dernier. Elle acquiesça et finalement tendis son cadeau en premier. Edward avait été gâté par tout le monde et je commençais à être nerveuse en voyant que ca allait bientôt être mon tour. Carlisle ne cessait de sourire et de me lancer des regards en coin. Quand finalement ce fut mon tour je souffla un bon coup, alla l'embrasser et lui tendit mon cadeau. Il me fit un magnifique sourire et commença à déballer le cadeau. Je voyais Carlisle faire des bons près de moi et je réprima un fou rire. Une fois le papier cadeau déballé il ouvrit la boite et découvrit les chaussons rose et bleu. Il se figea, ne comprenant plus rien et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de faire un petit sourire, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Les autres s'impatientait ne voyant pas ce que contenait la boite. Edward attrapa la carte et l'ouvrit, il trouva ses mots inscrit.

_A toi mon eternel amour,_

_Je te souhaite un magnifique joyeux anniversaire_

_En espérant que mon cadeau te feras plaisir._

_FELICITATION FUTUR PAPA !_

_Je t'aime… Bella._

Edward releva la tête, le visage plein de surprise. Son sourire s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que l'information montait à son cerveau. Tout le monde attendait impatiemment et Emmett finit par briser le silence en demandant quel cadeau je lui avais fait pour qu'il réagisse ainsi et Edward répondit.

« Je vais être papa… »

« QUOIII ? » s'exclamèrent ils tous en même temps sauf Carlisle évidement.

« Je vais être papa, » répéta t'il. « OH MON DIEU JE VAIS ETRE PAPAAAA ! » s'exclama t'il en me sautant dessus.

Il m'étreignit fortement et me demanda de lui répéter encore et encore qu'il allait effectivement être papa et en demandant aussi à Carlisle de lui confirmer. Je pleurais de joie face à l'enthousiasme de toute la famille, chacun nous souhaita leur félicitations et Edward ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle. Après toutes les épreuves que nous avions traversés, je ne pensais pas pouvoir encore vivre tel bonheur après tout ce que j'avais vécue. Nous étions tous heureux et attendions ce petit être avec impatience.

**FIN**

**Voilà ma fiction est terminé, j'espère que vous avez appréciés cette fin.**

**A vous d'imaginer la suite , fille ou garçon c'est vous qui décidez.**

**Je vous remercie tous d'avoir suivi ma fiction.**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt pour peut être d'autres fictions !**

**MissJenny34**


End file.
